Fast Love
by Coli Chibi
Summary: Samus is tired of male Smashers flirting with her. But what happens when she meets one guy who sees past the pretty face and shows her how to have fun? How will she react. SonicxSamus. Rated T for perverts, violence, and some swearing. R&R!
1. First encounters

**Super Smash Bros.**

**Fast Love**

* * *

"Here we are, girls!" announced Peach, as they arrived at Green Hill Zone.

"Finally," Samus grumbled through her mask, looking at the new field. "Where the heck did Master Hand find this place?" she asked, refering to the giant hand who ran the tournament.

"Now, Samus," said Zelda, looking at the blue sky. "I thought you wanted to come here. Why are you so angry?"

"I am not _angry,_ I am pissed off beyound belief!" The curse got a gasp from both other girls. They were not used to cursing. Continuing, Samus spat, "I am sick of all those stpuid men hitting on me! If I'm lucky, none of them will know I 'm here."

Zelda shook her head. "Oh, Samus. Don't be silly. Not _that _many men hit on you."

"Besides," added Peach, "having all of those men can't be that bad. You can always count on them to wait in the lunch line for you. I haven't had to get my own chocolate milk in weeks!"

Samus rolled her eyes. "Well, the guys who like you aren't complete pervs!" She rubbed her gun on her rear end, growling. " My butt feels like a pin-cussion!"

Peach and Zelda couldn't help but laugh. Samus growled.

"Well," the bounty hunter declared, "at least it's girls' training day for us. We don't have to worry about those damn men today. Just us girls."

"Uh, actually..." Zelda looked away sheepishly.

Samus's left eye twitched. "What?" she asked, almost sounding insane.

"Well... You know how Jigglypuff was supposed to be our fourth?" Zelda recived a nod from both girls before continuing. "Well, she had a date with Meta Knight - do you know how cute those two are?! - um, anyway, she couldn't come, so I invited a new fourth. A man, actually."

"What?!" Samus grabbed Zelda by shoulders. "Please tell me it isn't Captain Falcon of Solid Snake!"

Zelda shook her head. "Don't worry, I didn't tell those two about it. It's actually-"

"Hey, ladies!" shouted a voice in the distance.

Samus turned her head and saw a blue blurr heading at them at a certain breakneck pace, leaving a rising trail of dust behind it. The blurr leapt through the hills, and soon Sonic the Hedgehog landed at Samus' feet. "You girls start yet?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Oh, no, not yet!" said Zelda, smiling. "Thank you for coming Sonic. Have you met Peach and Samus yet?"

"Can't say I have," said Sonic, shaking Peach's hand rapidly. "Nice ta meet ya!"

"Um... Likewise," said Peach, unsure of how to act with a talking hedgehog.

Sonic turned to Samus, his arm outstreched. Samus begrudgingly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," she muttered.

"Nice to meet you too, dude," said Sonic. He turned his head to the sky and took a deep breath. "Ahh. Nice day, huh? Just like the first time I ran through this place."

Samus nodded. And then, the words hit her: _Dude? He thinks I'm a boy?_

"Oh!" said Peach. "So this is your course!"

"Yup!"

"Great!" said Zelda. "The maybe you can give us some pointers!"

Sonic chuckled, and he and Zelda and Peach began to walk off, talking about the advantiges the course gave you. Samus stood dumbly behind, wondering if Sonic honestly thought she was a _dude. _Then again, the armor did have a tendency to hide her gender. If she hadn't told Master Hand her gender when she started this tournament, she could've avoided all of those perverts bugging her. Now she felt stupid for telling her gender. However, is she didn't she would have had to sleep in the boy's bunks, so the secret would've gotten out eventually.

_"_Samus!" called Peach. "You're lagging behind!"

"Coming!" Samus called, deepining her voice to mantain the illusion.

Zelda frowned, but said nothing at the deception.

Samus smiled under her mask: with any luck, this training match would be okay.

* * *

Samus hit the ground with a grunt. The warning alarm in her helmet began beating. Samus groaned mentally. Sonic was the fastest hedgehog on the earth, and he was showing it. Her lasers, along with Zelda's fireballs and Peach's turnip projectiles, were almost completely useless against Sonic's speed. After all, if you couldn't hit it your weapons were useless. Sonic was not holding anything back, which was good to Samus: she would hate if he was holding back because she was a girl.

But of course, Sonic didn't know that.

Samus began to get up, when Sonic bashed her with a spin-dash. She flew through the air and landed on the ground again. From the corner of her eye, she saw Peach get hit by Zelda and fall off-screen, KOing her. Samus stood up and prepared to get Sonic, when she saw a Smah Ball floating down. Sonic saw it as well and jumped to get it. Samus leapt a second later, and used Sonic's head as a bouncing platform, sending him to the ground.

Samus kicked the ball and gained her super attack. She hit the ground and knelt, preparing to fire the powerful Zero Laser. Zelda saw it coming and tried to run, so did Sonic, but Samus let the blast loose. A bright beam of energy that would be fatal if they were in a safety zone burst foward, engulfing her opponants. When the laser vanished, Samus grinned. That is, until her armor fell off, as a result of the attack.

She couldn't help but blush as her zero suit was exposed to the sunlight. She hoped she KOed Sonic: she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Hey! You're a chick!"

Samus grit her teeth as Sonic, who had evaded the attack by jumping of the cliff and holding on to the ledge. As he pulled himself up, he was staring at Samus' feminine form in suprise.

Samus pulled up her gun and opened fire. _So much for a guy who doesn't just stare at my- _

Sonic leapt up and spindashed just as Samus fire. He rolled right under her blast and struck her before she could retaliate. Samus flew off the stage and was KOed.

Sonic had won.

* * *

The Smashers sat down on the grass and began gasping for air after the grueling match. Samus' heart felt like it was going to explode.

Sonic grinned. "A chick! Who'duv thunk it?"

Samus shot him a withering glance.

Sonic chuckled. "Sorry. Anyway, you all did awesome!"

"Thank... *pant* ...you," said Zelda, sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Yeah," said Peach. Poor Peach and Zelda. They were wearing heavy dresses, and they were weighing them down. Samus was wearing a skin tight outfit that was equally sweaty. Sonic, on the other hand, was almost completly naked, so he was pretty much good. Lucky rodent.

Sonic looked at the sweat soaked women and quickly ran off. He returned about five seconds later with three water bottles. "Here!" he offered.

The girls took them with smiley faces - even a small one from Samus.

Soon, they left for Smash Mansion, heading for the showers. Though Zelda and Peach were 100% happy, Samus was confused.

The hedgehog was nice to her. In this damn Tournament, every guy she had met was either a Pervert or taken by another girl. But...

Samus looked at the smiling hedgehog, who was chatting with Peach and Zelda. He looked over to her, and the two stared at each other for a second. Then, they hurridly turned away, blushing.

They said nothing to each other after that, but that quick look was all that Zelda and Peach needed.

It was matchmaker time!

* * *

**_Wow, I put that together in two days and managed to put in some JigglypuffxMetaKnight to boot. Awesome. Please see the next chapter, which feature perverts and humiliation._**

**_This is Coli Chibi, signing off._**


	2. Sonic and the Peeping Toms

**Hey, hey, hey! Here's chapter two, with Captain Falcon and Snake being perverts!**

When the Smashers got back to the Mansion, the girls hit the showers. Sonic, deciding to take one later, ran off to his favorite spot in the Mansion: the garden.

Out of all the places in the mansion, this was the only one that reminded him of home: the blue sky, the green grass, the streams with crystal blue water. All it needed was Uncle Chuck's chili dog stand and it would be perfect. Sonic sighed: too bad that wasn't there.

Oh, well. It was still nice.

He sat on the grass, underneath a shady tree and sighed happily. This was the kind of day that made a guy feel better. Well, not that he was feeling bad in the first place. He simply sat there, remembering the good ol' days.

He opened his eyes and surveyed the rest of the garden: Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were having a picnic, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Well, Meta did the most whispering, Jiggly just giggled at it. Toon Link was sitting by the pond, sailing a small model ship. Lucario was standing on top of a tree, meditating. And Pokemon trainer was being punched in the face for trying to catch Mewtwo. Sucks to be him.

But, two other people in the garden were out of sight, hiding behind the tree that Sonic was sitting under. Captain Falcon and Solid Snake were on the other side of the thick trunk, chuckling about something. Sonic didn't mean to here it; really, he didn't. But he heard their words anyway, and they made his blood boil.

"Did you see that Zero Suit?" asked Falcon's voice.

"Yes. The damn thing is tighter than latex!" joked Snake, chuckling in his raspy voice.

Sonic listened quietly. Who were they talking about?

"Yeah," Captain Falcon added. "That Samus Aran is one hot mama."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. They were talking about Samus!

"So,_ anyway," asked Cap, _"did you get what you said you'd get?"

"Yeah, the camera just took them." Sonic peered behind the tree quietly and saw Snake pull out a small device that looked like a mini-computer. The agent pressed a few buttons and then an image came up on the screen. Sonic's eyes bulged; it was a picture of Samus, in the shower, naked. Sonic could not believe it. Snake was an agent for some government, and he was using his equipment for spying on young women? And Captain Falcon was at least 40. And Master Hand recruited these guys? Ever heard of a background check?

Well, no matter. No one was spying on his... friend.

An idea sprang into Sonic's mind. As always, it involved speed. Quietly, he moved into position, and then, he ran, swirling around around both of the pervs, creating a small vortex. The vortex carried both screaming men to the center of the garden, and ripped the device out of Snake's hand. When the vortex, and Sonic, departed, both men were stripped down to their underwear. In the very middle of the garden, where everyone could see them!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the two half-naked men silently, until Mewtwo, his fist positioned right over Pokemon Trainer's face, broke the silence: "Ugh. Get a **tan**."

After that remark, everyone burst out laughing, and Snake and Falcon retreated inside, humiliated. As they ran inside, they ran past Zelda and Peach, who had just gotten out of the showers.

Both girls looked at each other, blushing slightly. Well, that was awkward. They both looked at Sonic, who was crushing Snake's device with his foot. "What was that all about?" asked Peach.

Sonic shrugged, slamming his foot down once more. "Oh, nothing."

* * *

The first stage of Sonic's plan was complete. They couldn't spy on Samus with their device anymore. Now, all he had to do was wait until Samus got out of the shower, so he could find and remove the bug, preventing them from trying againg. That meant he had to wait in the incredibly awkward girl's shower room. He waited impatiently for Samus to leave. When she did, she was clad in a blue bathrobe. Her hair was wet and shiny, her skin was still slightly damp, and she was humming a song that Sonic had never heard before. When she departed from the girl's shower room and shut the door behind her, he ran in as quietly as possible and searched for the camera.

Thankfully, Sonic had a little experience with bugs: Uncle Chuck had built dozens of them and showed him how they worked when he was younger, and ol' Eggman had tried a couple of bugs back in the day. And judging by the fact that they could see Samus' boo- er, frontside, his best guess was on the shower nozzle itself. After finding the bug, which was silver in color, so it could blend in, Sonic removed it and prepared to make his escape.

He tip-toed to the door, but paused when he heard footsteps in the hall. Someone was coming!

Sonic panicked. If someone found out that he was there, he could get into some serious trouble.

He jumped into a shower stall and closed the curtains.

He hear a voice from the hall, and it was not someone he wanted to see him there: Samus. "Aright! I'm coming!" she shouted, opening the door to shower room. "Just let me grab my shampoo! I left it in the shower!"

Sonic clutched his chest. He looked at the shower rack_ and _saw a small bottle of blue, crystalinne looking shampoo that was devoid of any label but some strange symbols that Sonic couldn't understand. Alien shampoo? Well, whatever it was, he had the strangest feeling it belonged to Samus. Thinking fast (like always) Sonic turned on the shower. Sadly, he turned on the **_cold_** water. Thankfully, he managed to not scream.

The footsteps came closer and Samus' voice came into his ears. "Hey. I have some hair soap in there, can ya hand it to me?"

"Um, sure!" said Sonic, hightening his voice to a falsetto. He handed the shampoo out and retreated his hand quickly.

"Thanks," said Samus' voice. Sonic waited for her to leave the shower room, before running to the _**boy's**_ shower room, eager to wash away the embarresment.

Today had certainly been interesting day.

* * *

_Author's note: Samus has alien shampoo!_


	3. Web of Deceit

**Hey, hey, hey! Here's chapter three!**

* * *

Groaning loudly, Samus pulled her aching body out of bed. She sat on the side and rubbed her eyelids with her fists, yawning. She then glanced at the clock: it was six in the morning.

Samus jumped to the ground, streaching her arms. She changed out of her night clothes, put on her zero suit, brushed her hair, placed on her armor, and headed to the cafeteria.

She opened the door and sighed: sitting at her regular table was Zelda, Peach, and worst of all, Sonic. For some reason, both of her friends seemed to invite the hedgehog EVERYWHERE they went. He went training almost everyday, they went on walks together, and now they ate together. Great. Pretty soon, Zelda and Peach would invite them both over for a sleepover.

"Hey Samus!" called Zelda, waving her hand. "We got a seat here for you!"

Samus groaned. "Greeeeaaat..." she muttered.

Sonic got up and pulled out Samus' seat for her, causing her to growl a but. "I can do it myself," she said, grabbing the chair from Sonic.

The hedgehog shrugged and sat down, right across from Samus.

Immediently, Zelda and Peach began chatting away, about their lives, their boyfriends, and such and such, though they occasionally glanced at the two others. Samus found herself looking at Sonic, who was sipping a cup of juice and holding a chili dog, both wondering what the other two were expecting. Samus blinked a couple of time behind her visor, looking at Sonic. Who eats chili dogs for breakfast? And then got up and said, "I've gotta go."

"What?" said Zelda and Peach in unison, standing at the same time.

Samus stared at the two suspiciously. "I'm just grabbing some eggs," she said.

"Oh, okay then!" said her friends, a little too quickly.

Sonic said nothing, but looked at Zelda and Peach, raising an eyebrow.

Samus looked at Sonic, and then her friends, and then headed to the breakfast line.

* * *

As Samus waited as patiently as she could behind Kirby, Snake and Falcon came up behind her, and Falcon tapped her on the helmet.

Samus whirled around and saw her two least-favorite fellow Smashers. "What do you want? Here to ogle me again?"

"No," said Falcon. "I just thought I'd let you know that someone besides us is ogling you."

"Yes. Someone shorter, faster, and closer to you than us," added Snake.

Falcon leaned closer and whispered: "Who planted a camera in your shower and saw you naked yesterday."

Samus froze. She whirled around and grabbed Falcon's collor. "What are you talking about?!"

Falcon motioned to a secluded corner on the side of the cafeteria. The trio walked there and Falcon explained: "Yesterday, we saw someone go into the girl's shower room who was NOT a girl."

Snake held up a small device and switched it on. "Look at this," he whispered.

Samus stared at the device's screen and saw the video image of a small, blue figure entering the ladies' room. The image changed to Samus entering the bathroom (she remembered that she was grabbing her shampoo) and then leaving. Afterwards, the figure beat a hasty retreat, running like a bolt of lightining down the hall.

Samus frowned. Then growled. Then hissed, "Sonic!"

"Yup," said Falcon, nodding his head. "He snuck into the ladies room and set up a camera. Thankfully, me and Snake looked up his records, and found that the hedgehog is quite the playboy. So, we sent a camera drone to watch him and found this out. We also took the liberty of removing the camera, using the drone of course."

"And that's how we discovered that Sonic was trying to spy on you." Snake shook his head. "So, we just thought we'd let you know, and ask if you want to get a little _payback _on the hedgehog_."_

Samus frowned. "What kind of payback?"

"Nothing dangerous," said Falcon, grinning. "Just a long, massive, elaborate prank that will publicly humiliate him without him knowing who did it."

Samus though about it. Sonic would be humiliated, and with that, he would probably lose his confidence in his self, resulting in him leaving her alone. It sounded good. Too good. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What? Just because we think that you're a lovely woman, doesn't mean we don't respect you."

Samus considered her options, and came up with an answer. "Fine. I'm in. But if this is one of your stupid schemes to get with me, I will kill you personally."

Snake nodded. "Understood."

Samus spun on one heel and stood off, leaving a grinning Falcon and Snake to their nasty, vengeful thoughts. Sonic would pay for humiliating them. Oh, yes, he would. But it wasn't like it was a bad thing, what they were doing, they assured themselves.' After all, it was just a harmless prank.

Oh, how wrong they were. The next day, they would find that their harmless prank had gone much too far...

* * *

**Hah! Cliffhanger!**

**Ain't I a stinker, Doc**?


	4. A prank gone wrong

Shouting, "woo-hoo!" loudly, Sonic ran down the path that led to the lake that sat just south of the Smash Manor, hoping to get there on time for the picnic that Peach was kind enough to invite him to. Despite the fact that he had no idea why he was invited, Sonic had accepted, and was running to his destination, and the delicious food that was waiting there, at the lakeshore.

To be honest, Sonic had noticed that Peach and Zelda had been inviting him to a lot of places lately. Not just to practice matches and stuff like that, but also to lunch, or on walks, or even to a dinner with the two princesses and Samus. Didn't they have boyfriends that they could have dinner with? Well, Samus didn't, but that was beside the point.

Meh, whatever. After all, what did that have to do with him?

Besides, Samus always avoided him. She wouldn't look at him, she wouldn't talk to him, unless it was absolutely essential, and she was always just kind of cold towards him. Sonic was okay with the whole "I'm a strong, independent woman," thing, but that didn't meant she had to be so distant. It was almost like she hated him.

_Well, maybe she does_, though Sonic, frowning. _Maybe, just maybe, she doesn't like me at all_.

It wasn't exactly a comforting thought: where Sonic came from, either girls liked him, or were plain out _obsessed_ with him. To tell the truth, he wasn't prepared or expecting Samus' coldness, but was it his fault? Or was it just something else?

"Oh, well," the hedgehog muttered as he ran towards the bridge that led to the lake. He glanced at his watch. 11:45. He was 15 minutes late. The _fastest_ thing on two legs was _late_! Crud!

Sonic picked up his speed, hoping they hadn't started without him, and that they wouldn't be offended by his lack of punctuality.

Sadly, Sonic never knew what was going to happen to him that day and he never knew how many people would be hurt in the process.

He also never knew that one of them would be him.

* * *

Snake chuckled as the hedgehog sped down the dirt path, heading for the bridge, unaware that the agent was watching him with a pair of binoculars, concealed in the bushes. He pulled up his walkie-talkie and hit the "speak" button. "I see the Target right now, guys, how are the final stages coming?"

"_Loud and clear, Snake!" _replied Falcon on the other line. "_Honey trap is set_!"

"Good," replied the agent, before asking Samus, "How're the feather coming, Samus?"

"_Terrific_!" the blonde replied. "_That little blue perv won't know what hit him_!"

"Oh, yeah, that little jerk is going to get his just desserts!" Snake lied, chuckling. "The bridge is all done being fixed. I'll meet you guys at the rendezvous spot, at the picnic. See you there, over." He turned off the device and took one last glance at the bridge. He chuckled and walked away. Little pain in the butt was getting it now.

Maybe a little too much though.

* * *

When he ran across the bridge, and a section fell out, causing him to fall in the water, he screamed. Not with surprise, or fear, but with _anger_. Sonic didn't know why the Universe seemed out to get him: he was late for a nice picnic with friends, Samus hated him, and **NOW** the bridge had just done and collapsed on him! What the heck!

Then, he gave a frightened scream, remembering he couldn't swim, and he was falling into a river, that was moderately deep. And, to make matters worse, there was a strong current, pushing the drowning hedgehog down the river.

Sonic's body was a blur of pointless movements, as he struggled uselessly to escape the current. He managed to push himself out of the water a few times, but ultimately, he went back down. His lungs began to empty. He needed to breathe, to open his mouth and take in air, but all he would do was suffocate.

Then, he saw a flash of brown, a large branch that had fallen from a tree, and was sitting motionless in the water, caught in the mud at the bottom. It very well may be his only chance, and Sonic began thrashing his body, working against the strong current to the branch. After a tremendous amount of effort, he grasped the edge, and pulled himself onto the tree limb. He began to begin taking deep breaths, glad he was safe.

And then, the tree branch, with the extra weight of a single hedgehog, dislodged from the mud and began floating down the river.

Sonic screamed words that shouldn't be written down as he found himself clinging to the drifting branch, trying to keep afloat again, as the river carried the branch. All he needed was to get to shore. He just needed to-

Splat!

Sonic found himself caught in a net that was tied between two trees, each on the oppisite side of the river. Of course, Sonic's luck ruled that it was not a regular net: it was coated with a combination of feathers and honey. If Sonic had been swimming, or in the water, he would have been caught in the net, but since he was on a floating tree limb, he went right through it, the net draping over him and covering him with sticky feathers.

It was then that Sonic realized that this was either God saying 'I hate you' (which was unlikely) or some sort of cruel practical joke. Sonic tried to think straight. Why on earth would this all happen to him, when he was just trying to go to a _flipping picnic_!?

But the sounds of his own thoughts were cut off, as Sonic's ears were filled with another sound.

The sound of rushing water, and rapids.

Sonic turned his head and saw the water's already fast current picking up, and, much to the hedgehog's horror, rocks, large ones, lying in the water, jutting out like teeth out of a shark.

Sonic felt a wave of hopelessness wash over him, a wave he had never felt before. He was tangled in a net, covered in feathers and honey, the net was tangled on a tree branch that was floating down the river, towards rocks, and he was an aqua phobic and incapable of swimming!

Sonic made up his mind: it was now or never, either survive or never see home and your friends again.

He tried to pull the net off of himself, tearing through it. He succeeded, and, with a shout, leaped into the water. He began to pump his legs back and forth, trying to swim. He failed, and the current carried him to the rocks.

He opened his mouth to scream, forgetting he was under water, when he smashed, head first, into one of the stones. He closed his mouth before too much water got in, but then he hit, another, and another. He felt his body screaming at him to stop, and part of him told him to just drown, and let it be done. He angrily told that part to shut its pie-hole.

He was spent, he realized. He was tired, he was scared, and he was dying. He wasn't dying however, without a fight. This was it, the last bit of his strength, and the final countdown.

Underwater, he a rock, a large one, approaching him, he twisted so his feet were aimed at it, and when he reached it, he kicked, shooting himself out of the water. He twisted his body, and began to run as fast as he could in midair. His body began to scream in agony, as his hurt limbs began to move, but he ignored it.

He hit the surface of the water, and began to run across it, thankful he could do so. He wanted to shout for joy when his feet hit the riverbank, but his breath was spent.

He fell on the ground, exhausted, nearly drowned, and in pain. His leg was throbbing, and his side was bleeding. He wanted to get back to the mansion, but he couldn't move.

Then, he heard footsteps. Small ones, but footsteps, real footsteps, heading his way. He opened his mouth to call for help, but, sadly, his eyes closed, and he lost consciousness before he could.

* * *

**Author's Note: HAH! I did it I got it done before Saturday!**

**Anyway folks, I actually got a few complaints that I hadn't updated this recently, but I cannot blame the two who complained, who shall remain anonymous. Seriously everyone, I'm really sorry. I've been buried under school, and my other fan fictions, Warcraft, and my book, so I have seriously been a bit tardy with anything other than one-shots. **

**Good Gravy, I hope nobody starts complaining about my Nightmare before Christmas/ Legend of Zelda crossover that I haven't worked on since October…**

**By the way, it wasn't Samus who rescued Sonic. I am not telling you who it was, but his name rhymes with Rune Dink… Aw, slag it! **

**So… Review please!**


	5. Guilt and Sadness

Samus couldn't believe she was saying this, but she was actually enjoying herself at the picnic. The food was okay (Peach made a great potato salad), Snake and Falcon, whom she had invited simply for helping with her little revenge (and because she made them promise not to flirt with anybody at the picnic) were surprisingly not horrible, and, the icing on the cake, somewhere out there, Sonic was covered in honey and feathers, utterly humiliated.

Zelda and Peach, however, were worried. They had invited Sonic personally, and he had promised to come, but he was an entire hour late. That couldn't be normal. It was late in the afternoon, and they had already eaten, tired of waiting, but Sonic hadn't even called or anything. It was like he had disappeared.

Despite the fact that their guest hadn't shown up, Samus had managed to get Zelda and Peach to play a little Frisbee, and even got a few other Smashers to join in. Of course, this also perplexed Zelda and Peach. Booth princesses knew Samus. They talked with her, trained with her, and ate with her constantly, and they knew that she was mostly a loner and usually preferred to stay that way. Now she was playing Frisbee with Falcon, Snake, Link, Mario, The Ice Climbers, and the two princesses. This was getting really weird. And to think, this was to get the friends together, but it really just got a ton of uninvited guests together instead.

Despite that, the picnic was, all in all, a success, despite Sonic's absence. Everyone who came had a good time, and despite their missing guest, and Zelda and Peach's worries, they both were quite satisfied with it.

Sadly, in the late afternoon, a young boy's voice snapped the good mood like a brittle twig.

"Help! Someone help me! Hey, help!"

Samus frowned. "What was that?" she asked.

Zelda pricked her Hylian ear. "Sounds like Toon Link."

Link, who was a close friend to his alternate dimensional self, jumped up and began to scan the environment. After spotting the boy, he shouted, "There he is!"

Samus narrowed her eyes and stared at the boy, who was coming from the riverbank. In his arms, he was dragging a limp form, soaking wet and covered in feathers. Sonic.

Zelda gave a gasp, and Peach screamed in surprise, both running forward to help the small Hylian, Link close behind. Samus shot a nervous glance at Snake and Falcon, who both shrugged, before running to help. Samus joined them.

Toon Link was visibly disturbed. He came from a world that was covered in nothing but sea, but the sight of someone who had almost drowned, lying motionless, was still jarring. The young boy's face was scared, as he tried to explain what happened. "I-I found him on the river bank like this!" he said, his voice shaking. "He was- wasn't moving, and I thought… I thought-!" The boy stammered.

Mario rushed forward, being a skilled doctor, as well as a plumber. He placed his ear to Sonic's chest, and listened for a heartbeat. Finding one, he looked up. "He's alright," he announced, but he's unconscious. Do you know what happened?" he asked Toon Link.

The blonde boy shook his head. "No!" he said. "I just found him like that! He was lying on the river bank alone!"

"Oh, Sonic!" exclaimed Zelda. "What were you thinking?"

Samus looked at Zelda. "What do you mean?" she asked. "How was he supposed to know this would happen if he went for a swim?"

"Samus!" exclaimed Peach. "Sonic _can't _swim! He told me himself! He said he never went near the water, unless he had to! So why did he do it now?"

Samus nearly fell down. _Sonic can't swim? I nearly drowned him?_

Toon," Link said urgently, show me were you found him, alright? Let's find out what happened."

Toon Link nodded, and he and his older counterpart departed, leaving the group with their out cold hedgehog friend.

"Uh-oh," said Mario, still examining Sonic.

"What is it?" Peach asked, her eyes getting watery.

Mario looked up. "His arm – it looks broken." He shook his head, sadly. "This is insane. What happened to him?"

Samus felt a new feeling enter her. It felt awful, as if there was a small version of her shouting in her own ear,_ "Why? Why did you do that?"_

Guilt wasn't fun.

She looked at Falcon and Snake. Their faces were covered in the same look of awful horror that hers was. All had the same expression, and the same question: _Did I do this?_

Five minutes later, and Link and Toon Link returned, Toon Link carrying the torn remains of a net. "We found this near the rockier part of the river," Link said grimly. "This was no accident. It looks like someone was trying to kill Sonic."

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Zelda.

"That's not good. Come on!" said Mario. "We need to move him back to the mansion before something else happens!"

Everyone agreed, and Link used his hat to wrap Sonic's arm up, so they could get him to the mansion. Then, picking the hedgehog up, they ran to the mansion. And on the trio, Samus' mind screamed at her for her foolish decision.

_What have we done?_

* * *

When they reached the mansion, uproar soon followed at the sight of the nearly drowned Sonic. Panicking Smashers began to pound them all with questions, but Peach and Zelda managed to shoo them off after some time.

They wasted no time getting Sonic to the infirmary where Link laid the blue hedgehog on a mat, and Mario began to use the medical equipment they had to fix Sonic's arm up.

Meanwhile, the other Smashers waited in the hall outside the infirmary. All of their faces were covered in grief at the thought of Sonic's injury, but Samus' face was the saddest.

_What was I thinking?_ She thought. _How could I be so stupid?_

_Well, he was trying to look at you in the shower! _Shouted a voice in her head.

_But we almost killed him! _Said another, desperately.

_That doesn't change the fact that he was violating our privacy!_

_Shut up! It's our entire fault!_

_You shut up!_

_No, you!_

"Be quiet," Samus muttered under her breath.

"Samus?"

Samus looked at Toon Link, whose brown eyes were filled with sadness. "Is Sonic going to be okay?" he asked. "One time, when I was younger, I hurt my leg playing outside, and I couldn't leave my house for weeks. Is Sonic going to be able to get up and use his arm again?"

Samus sighed. "I… don't know."

Falcon walked up and patted Toon on the back. Falcon, believe it or not, was almost a close friend to Toon Link. "Of course he will!" the older man said. "Ol' Sonic's a fighter, right? He's been through worse, I'm sure. He'll be a-okay!"

Mario walked out of the room, shaking his head. "He's not okay," the Italian announced.

"What?" said a terrified Zelda.

Mario sighed. "His arm is going to be in a cast for a couple of weeks, and he's pretty waterlogged. Also, he took a couple of blows to the head in the rockier parts, so he's going to be out for a couple hours. Just give him until tomorrow to wake up, and everybody leave him be. He needs some rest. However, someone should stay with him for the night, just to keep an eye on him."

"I'll do it," declared Link. "Someone tried to kill him, and he needs protection."

"I could do it!" said Samus. "I can take care of things in there, you know, if anything goes wrong." Inwardly, she felt that it was necessary to keep an eye on Sonic, and pray that Snake and Falcon could find a way out of this mess, so they could ward of suspicion.

_Or, you could tell the truth,_ her conscience suggested, before being pushed away mentally.

"But Samus," said Peach, "you don't like Sonic."

"What're you talking about?" Samus said through clenched teeth. "I don't hate Sonic!"

Link raised an eyebrow suspiciously and Peach continued: "But you're always so distant and rude when he's around! I just assumed that…"

"Well, you 'assumed' wrong!" snapped Samus. "The only thing wrong with Sonic is the fact that he's a twofaced, lying, and lecherous -!"

"Is there a problem, Ms. Aran?"

Samus turned, surprised, and saw Master Hand, the tournaments creator. "You seem awfully upset – maybe even nervous."

"I'm upset-" Samus chose her words carefully "- because Sonic was hurt in an accident, not because I hate him or anything."

"I see," said Master Hand, in a monotone, unconvinced voice. He turned his knuckles to Mario. "How goes the patient?"

"He'll live," Mario replied.

"Excellent. Now only one thing remains: finding out who the attempted killer or killers are."

Master Hand floated down the hallway a bit, and then turned and floated back to where he was, pacing in other words. "Until we find the killer, the Tourney is cancelled, no practice, no Brawls, no exceptions. Everyone," he said, "is a suspect. Until we find out whom, we aren't doing anything. Do we have any clues?" he asked Mario.

"We found a shredded net, and Sonic was really sticky when I found him," piped in Toon.

"Good. Now we know what the plan was: a sticky net to immobilize a creature that can't swim, obviously almost guaranteed to finish him. Anything else?"

"Feathers!" said Mario, snapping his fingers. "He had some very wet feathers on him!"

"Interesting." If Hand had a chin, he'd be stroking it. "Do you have one of the feathers with you?"

Mario ran into the room, and returned to the hall, carrying a white feather. Master hand took it and held it up, rubbing it with his fingers. "Interesting," he remarked. "I think I know what happened." He dropped the feather into Mario's hands and snapped his fingers. ROB the robot teleported in front of the Smashers.

"You rang, sir?" the robot asked.

"Examine the DNA sample on the feather Mario has," commanded Master Hand.

ROB scanned the feather with his binocular shaped eyes and said, "DNA match confirmed. This is one of Pit's feathers."

Samus cast a look at Snake and Falcon, who shrugged, as if to say "well, we had to get the feathers from somewhere!"

"Pit," muttered Hand. "He lost to Sonic in the last round, didn't he? And a lot of people thought he would win. It would appear that Pit isn't as angelic as he seems."

"No!" said Zelda, shaking her head. "Not Pit!"

"Yes Pit," replied Hand. "We need to take action at once! Pit could be dangerous, people. I want him in my office at once, so I can interrogate him. If he is guilty, he will be banned from the Tournament for life!"

Master Hand began to float of, and Samus felt a pang of guilt stab her. Pit. Sweet, caring Pit was getting blamed for what they did. She couldn't believe it. Pit and she were relatively friendly, and they hadn't ever had a problem with each other, and now, she was letting him take the fall. Pit was going to be banned from the Tournament, and it was all. Her. Fault.

_No._

"Wait!" she called. "It wasn't Pit!"

Hand turned around and seemed to gaze at her. Zelda, Peach, Mario, Toon, and Link did too. Snake and Falcon glanced nervously at each other.

Samus couldn't take it anymore. She let it out. "It was us," she gestured to Falcon and Snake. "We did it."

Zelda, honest to goodness, screamed, Peach fainted, Mario catching her, and Link's eyes narrowed. Toon looked up at her, his eyes almost watery, his face covered in disbelief.

Samus swallowed and continued. "I- we weren't trying to kill Sonic. We didn't know he couldn't swim. It wasn't supposed to be like this – it was just supposed to be a prank – a joke."

Master Hand nodded. "So I was right," he mused. "The way you reacted this all was very suspicious, Ms. Aran, and I cannot say I am not disappointed in you."

"It isn't my fault!" Samus protested. "Sonic planted a camera in the ladies' shower room! He was trying to see us naked!"

"Is that so?" asked Hand. "And where, pray tell, did Sonic get a small camera for such a purpose?"

This time, it was Snake's turn to confess. "Actually… he muttered, not meeting the others' eyes. "It was me. I planted it. Sonic removed it, so I framed him to get back." He looked up, his face covered in guilt. "I just wanted to get a little revenge, you know? Just a little joke."

Samus blinked once, then twice. She started seeing red, and she wanted to scream at herself for being so _stupid._ "You son of a…" she whispered.

"It was my fault, too," said Falcon. "I was the one who got Snake to put that camera there. It was my fault."

"I thought so," said Hand, gazing at the troublemakers. "Well, as promised, there is a price you will have to pay for this outrage. All of you." Hand jabbed his index finger into Samus' stomach. "From this point on, you are banned from the Tournament and may not enter again until next year. It will be announced publicly what you have done, and you will apologize to Sonic – honestly – for what you have done. You will be allowed to remain for the rest of the Tournament, but you will not be allowed to participate, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," the three Smashers replied, their minds heavy with guilt and sadness.

"Good. I'll see you all in the morning. Until then, get some rest." Master Hand vanished, and left the Smashers alone.

The looks the other gave Samus, Falcon, and Snake, made them want to crawl under a rock and die. The look of disappointment, rage, and sadness coming from their eyes were incredible, and it was especially painful from young Toon Link.

Samus simply stood there, staring at the door to the infirmary and wondering one thing over and over: _What have I done to him?_


	6. Forgiveness

**And now, for one of the sappiest chapters in the story.**

Samus had had a lot of miserable days in her life. The day her parents were killed, the day she was forced to destroy an entire planet and a space station to prevent the X Parasites from spreading across the universe, and not to mention the day she lost her adopted Chozo parents.

But today, Samus was miserable for another reason. It had been weeks since her prank gone wrong and she had quickly become an outcast amongst the other Smashers. It was impossible to talk to anyone, because they would glare and turn away, and to make matters worse, she still hated herself for almost killing Sonic.

Out of the three perpetrators, Samus was the only one who had not apologized to Sonic yet. She couldn't find the right words to do so. Her mind was a flurry of guilt and blame. Part of her said that it was Falcon and Snake's fault, but part of her said that it was more of her fault. And the part that blamed her was the loudest.

To make matters worse, her reputation and her shots at winning the Tournament were trashed.

Samus was ready to scream. She was ready to pull her hair out. She was going crazy with this guilt inside her, and she was just about ready to punch herself.

Almost every part of her was screaming to apologize, but she just couldn't. She had had very little social activity in her universe, and because of that she had never really apologize for anything. Besides that, she couldn't find the words to say. What could she say? 'Hi Sonic, sorry I almost KILLED you,'?

Samus would have liked to go and ask for help in her apology, but none of the other Smashers were on speaking terms with her. Even Bowser and Wario were looking at her funny.

Samus sighed to herself as she scrubbed the nose of her spaceship in the Mansion's garage, unhappy with recent events. In a few days, Sonic's leg will have healed up, and he would be his same old healthy self. And then she might never get a chance to apologize, with him running around everywhere.

She tossed a bucket of soapy water over her ship and continued scrubbing. One spot was being stubborn, which aggravated her even more. And the cords of "Eye of the Tiger" playing in the background weren't helping!

Wait, what?

Samus slid of her ship and listened carefully. Someone was playing a guitar in the garage. It was a big garage, and it was rarely used, so that was understandable. Samus had come in here to think every once and a while, so might be a nice place to practice playing an instrument, but Samus had no idea anybody in the Mansion played guitar.

The song changed to "Crocodile Rock" which Samus had never heard on guitar before. She decided to look for the source. A few minutes later, she found it: Sitting behind the Blue Falcon, wearing a leg-cast and a green jacket, and playing a blue guitar was Sonic the Hedgehog.

He looked at her and she looked at him. It was a long time before either of them could speak. "Hey," said Sonic at last.

Samus snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah, hey," she replied, and then thinking of what else to say, she said, "Uh, you were pretty good."

"Huh?" Sonic said. "Oh, yeah, thanks! Uh, I have a friend back home, and I was kinda making a song to play for him." He paused and then added: "He's a crocodile. So I was gonna do that song, ya know?"

Samus nodded. "Oh, okay." She said. She then said, "I didn't know you played guitar."

"Oh, yeah," said Sonic, grinning. "You know, if Old Egghead ever stops his little attacks on the world, I figured I'd try and get into music, you know?"

"Oh, that makes sense," said Samus.

"What about you? You got a music talent?"

"Yeah I – uh, no," Samus answered.

"Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'yeah' and 'uh, no'?"

Samus turned away, embarrassed. "I play… cello."

Sonic chuckled. "What's wrong with that?"

"Where I come from cello is considered… you know, antiquated. Not a lot of people play it."

"Oh, too bad. Never been a Classical kind of guy myself, but it sounds real nice."

"Yeah."

The awkward silence took hold of the two again and they both thought of what else to say. Finally, Sonic spoke again. "Samus… look, I'm sorry."

Samus blinked. "Wha?"

Sonic blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I know I can be a real jerk sometimes, and I know that I'm a bit full of myself, and I probably should have told you about the camera in the ladies' shower room, but you know, I've never really been a big girl person, so I guess I didn't really know how to react to this all, and-."

"Wait a minute!" shouted Samus raising her hand. "Why are _you _apologizing? I almost got you killed because I was too stupid to disbelieve Snake and Falcon! I should be apologizing to you!"

Sonic blinked. "Okay… I thought this was all my fault, though…"

"No!" shouted Samus. "Sonic, I almost killed you! Get it through your head! I'm the one to blame for your leg and everything! I need to apologize to you!"

Sonic stared at Samus and then started chuckling, causing the bounty hunter to frown. He was _laughing_ at her?

"Samus," said Sonic, still chuckling, "half the people I know have tried to kill me before getting to know me! Knuckles tried to, Shadow tried to, even Amy's had a scrap with me now and then! I'm used to it by now!"

Samus blinked. "So… you're not mad?"

Sonic grinned. "Ah, heck no! Everything's cool, Samus. No hard feelings, right?" He held out his hand.

Samus hesitated, and then shook it, feeling relieved for the first time in a long time. "Yeah, I guess everything is."

"Good!" Sonic announced. "So, how about you go and get that cello?"

Samus blinked. "What? Why?"

"Because I want to hear you play!" said Sonic, grinning.

Samus shook her head. "Oh no, I haven't played in ages! I'm probably awful!"

"Come on!" whined Sonic. "Give a man with a broken leg a favor!"

Samus shook her head. "No! Besides, I didn't even bring it."

"Really?" asked Sonic. "Because as I recall you live in your space ship, and you keep all your stuff in it, so I would guess that your cello is in it. Isn't it?" He grinned like a know-it-all.

Samus sighed. "Fine, I have it. But I'm not going to play it!"

Sonic frowned. "Okay, in that case, let's go and get a snack."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "How do you go from cellos to snacks like that?"

"In zero to sixty," Sonic teased. "So, you hungry or what?"

Samus sighed. Well, she hadn't eaten today… "Alright, let's go."

"Great!" said Sonic. "Race ya!" He began to run, only to almost fall over. "Stupid broken leg…" he muttered, as Samus helped steady him and he grabbed his crutch.

"Sorry," said Samus, feeling a bit guilty again.

Sonic smiled, despite his leg. "Remember? I forgave you. No need to apologize anymore."

"Oh, thanks," said Samus smiling. "Well, in that case…" She let go of Sonic and ran off. "Race you to the kitchen!"

Sonic, taken by surprise, laughed and feigned anger. "You are a cold, cold woman, Samus Aran!" he laughed.

And then, he hobbled after her.

After Sonic had left, a figure crept out from behind a pile of boxes, watching the door the two had departed from slide shut. The figure's eyes narrowed, and its mouth snarled.

The murderer may be happy now, but the plan could be altered to suit this.

It **always **could be…

Smiling, the figure retreated… for now. But the murderer would face reckoning soon enough…

…**.**

**Author's Note!**

**Well, Sonic has forgiven Samus, and the two are friends now! But who's this figure watching them? And what does it want?**

**Also, yes Samus DOES play cello. In the NES version of Tetris there was a special ending with Nintendo characters playing instruments/dancing to the credits and Samus was playing cello next to Link. Also, Pit can play violin.**

**I know this wasn't a great super chapter, but the time the next one comes out is entirely dependant on how many reviews I get, so please review!**


	7. Friendship is built on Awkward Moments

**Hey, remember how I said that the number of reviews I got would determine how fast the next chapter got out in the last chapter I published?**

**I lied.**

**Roll ze film!**

* * *

By the time Sonic had made it to the kitchen, Samus was already running victory laps around the counter, her arms raised in the air and smiling smugly. "Cheater," said Sonic, as he sat on a bench.

"Am not," said Samus, sticking her tongue out. "You started it."

Sonic faked a huff. "Well Ms. 'I'm so speedy' you better enjoy it while you can, because once this" he gestured towards his cast "comes off, I am gonna run _circles_ around you. Heck, I'm gonna run circles around the planet!"

Samus rolled her eyes. "_Sure _you will," she said sarcastically.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds in false anger before bursting out laughing at themselves.

"Okay, okay," said Samus, finally getting a hold of herself. "So, what do you want to eat? Now wait, let me guess: a chili dog."

"No," said Sonic, although he could go for a chili dog right now. "I think I'll just have an apple thank you."

Samus opened the fridge and asked, "Green or red?"

"Red, please."

Samus tossed the apple to the hedgehog and pulled out the orange juice and an apple for herself. Sonic pulled out some cups from the cupboard, and the two sat at the table and ate their fruits.

"So, if you play cello and I play guitar, and Link can play… that flute thing, do you know what this means?" asked Sonic.

Samus shook her head. "Surprise me."

"Dude, we could make a Classical/Rock group crossover!" exclaimed Sonic, laughing.

"Over your dead body!" protested Samus, though not angry.

"You're no fun!" said Sonic, playfully punching her arm. "We could be a big hit in the music business!"

"Sure we could," said Samus sarcastically, before taking another sip from her cup. "Or, we could fail and be like those guys who audition for _American Idol_."

"'I think that those kids were just terrific. They could go all the way'!" said Sonic, mimicking the judge Simon's voice.

Samus burst out laughing, causing juice to shoot from her nose. She blushed and covered her nose, embarrassed.

Sonic wiped the apple juice from his face. "Well, that was weird."

"Sorry," muttered Samus.

"That's okay. Friendship is built on awkward moments."

"I'm sure it is."

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah, we have a lot of awkward moments, don't we?"

Samus thought about the day at Green Hill Zone, and then to today when they were in the garage. She nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Chuckling, Sonic added, "Well, if you think this is awkward, you should've seen Amy when she met me!"

"The pink one?" Samus said, with a hint of another emotion than amusement in her voice. Was it… jealousy?

"Oh, yeah, she just wouldn't leave me alone just because I saved her one time! To tell you the truth, she's gotten to be a bit… you know…"

"Annoying?" asked Samus.

"Yeah, that. I mean, seriously, I think she's getting kidnapped on _purpose _now. Just to get my attention. She keeps trying to get me to marry her, even though she's too young, it's just a pain in the butt. I would have yelled at her by now if she wasn't a close friend of mine."

Samus nodded, thinking of Snake and Falcon's attitude towards her. Amy, in a way, was the very same. "I can imagine that," she said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about Falcon and Snake," said Sonic, realizing that Samus was somewhat sensitive to this kind of thing. "Those two guys can act like teenagers in grown men's bodies."

Samus nodded, smiling. Sonic understood how she felt. Someone finally understood how she felt. It wasn't fun being considered a pretty or handsome face, who was just brave for some reason that didn't matter because they were attractive.

"The only difference is that Amy is a girl, a hedgehog, and unfortunately armed with a hammer twice her size."

Sonic's remark cracked the tension like a hammer cracks a nut, and the two began laughing again.

Having finished their food, the two washed their cups and were preparing to leave and go find something else to do, when the door burst open, and Samus' ex-friends Zelda and Peach walked. Peach was humming loudly, though Zelda remained quiet.

Upon noticing Sonic, Peach, said "Oh, hi Sonic!"But when she noticed Samus, her tone soured. "Oh, what're _you_ doing here?"

Despite her frustration, Samus managed to keep her calm. "I don't recall you ever buying the kitchen Peach. I don't believe it belongs to you. I can be here if I want to."

Zelda decided to get in on it. "And are you here? Making Sonic feel worse than he already is?"

Samus growled, as she felt some of her self control slip away. "Watch it, Tiara for Brains, or I'll be making _you_ feel worse than you already are!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" shouted Sonic, hoping to stop a chick fight. "Girls," he said to Zelda and Peach, "everything is cool. Me and Samus were being friendly, and she apologized for what she did. No need to get all ticked off anymore, 'kay?"

"And Samus," he turned to the blonde. "No need to get all worked up over little insults. Now shake and make up, let's go!"

The girls begrudgingly did so, and Sonic grinned. "Good. So now that everything's squared away, we can all be cool now."

Samus sighed. "I suppose so."

Peach and Zelda nodded, when a beeping sound filled the air. Peach rolled up her long white glove and looked at her watch. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to be late!"

"Late?" asked Sonic. "For what?"

"I have a date with Marth today! And it was supposed to be at four and its three forty-five right now!" Peach ran out the door, grabbing Zelda hand and yelling, "I need to get ready!"

Zelda mouthed, "Help me," before getting dragged out of the door, leaving Sonic and Samus sitting there silent. It was a while before they could speak again, but hey, friendship is built on awkward moments.

"I always thought she was with Mario," said Sonic, confused.

"She isn't really," said Samus. "I think they do like each other, but they're both too shy to admit it. Peach is probably just dating Marth to get Mario jealous."

"Oh," said Sonic.

"So, you ever been on a date?" asked Samus, as they walked out if the kitchen, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, once. Amy blackmailed me into it. We went to burger joint somewhere."

"A what?"

"You know, a burger joint." Sonic looked at the bounty hunter, confused. "What, you've never been to a burger joint? Don't you even know what a burger is?"

Samus thought about it. "It's junk food, right?"

"Yeah, but its great junk food!" said Sonic. "You don't have burgers where you come from?"

"No, I usually just eat rations. One time, when I was in the military, my CO forced me to come to some dumb banquet. No burgers, but plenty of that French food."

"Oh, man, that must've been nice."

"Nice? It was a nightmare! The food was awful and I had to wear a dress! And not one of those casual dresses, I mean the big ugly, silver ballroom gowns. Bleach!" Samus made a face.

"Sorry to hear that. See this is why I don't _wear_ clothes."

"Yeah, but if I didn't, it was just give Falcon and Snake a nose bleed."

The two laughed at the joke. When they stopped, Sonic said, "So, you've really never had a cheese burger?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Oh, well there's burger place nearby, so maybe I could take you there sometime."

"Oh," said Samus," that'd be nice, I guess."

"Oh, cool," said Sonic. "So, how about tomorrow? I could get you at, say, five?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," said Samus, smiling.

"Cool." Sonic rolled up his glove and checked his watch. "Aw, nuts, I gotta go and meet up with Mario so he can check my leg. See you later?"

"Yeah, see you," said Samus, smiling and walking back to her room.

Sonic grinned and used to his crutch to get to the infirmary. It was only when he was halfway there, when he realized something.

_I just asked Samus Aran out… on a date!_


	8. Preperations

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, I saw that in chapter five I actually made a big mistake and said that Sonic's ARM was broken instead of his leg. My bad. I'll fix it soon, okay?**

* * *

Sonic's head was spinning. His mind was going to explode. He was going to explode.

He had a date with _SAMUS_.

Samus, the girl that had never given her heart away, the woman who was made of ice, the chick who was desired by at least one third of the men in the Mansion was going out with him.

Snake was going to kill him, and then Falcon would clone him so he could kill him again. Sonic couldn't run away from this one – mainly because he had a broken leg.

Him and Samus… a date! A couple maybe!

"Alright, let's not go that far," muttered Sonic as he sat in his room on his bunk. "It's just a date. It's not like Amy's date with me led anywhere." He thought about and asked himself, "Besides, why should I be nervous?"

_Here's a few reasons_, he thought to himself. _Samus is tall, blond, incredibly pretty, desired by many and has a date with a single, nineteen year-old hedgehog who's been on only one date and has no class, is that enough for you?_

"I am so dead," said Sonic out loud.

"It's just a broken leg."

Sonic almost jumped out his bed. His roommate, Falco, had just walked in. "You really hate moving slower than everyone, don't you?" the anthropomorphic bird asked bemusedly.

"What? No it's not the leg. I have a different problem."

"Oh." Falco looked at the wall clock. "Well, I've got time. What's wrong?"

Sonic thought about it. "Promise not to tell Captain Falcon or Snake… Or anybody for that matter?"

Falco grinned. "Oh, sounds juicy. Alright, I promise. Now spill."

"I've got a date tomorrow night."

Falco raised an eyebrow. "Really? Heh, I thought that Zelda and Peach were hanging around a bit too much…"

"No, not with them!" said Sonic. "It's with… uh, Samus."

Falco almost fell over. "Samus?" he shouted.

"Hey, a little louder!" hissed Sonic. "I think some people in Hawaii didn't hear you!"

Falco slammed the door shut and locked it. "Samus? The same Samus who all the other guys want? The same Samus who almost got you -?"

"Hey, it's called 'forgiveness', ever heard of it?" snapped Sonic. "Anyway, we were hanging out today before I checked with Mario about my leg and she said she never had cheeseburger before, and I offered to take her down to get one tomorrow night. That's all."

Falco was genuinely impressed. "Man… How'd you do it?"

Sonic blinked. "I dunno, I just asked."

"Sonic, almost everybody's tried to get a date with Samus at some point, and on one's managed to do it, until the newest Smasher – uh, you, - 'just asks her'. I can't believe it, you lucky rodent!"

"We're just getting cheeseburgers!" shouted Sonic, throwing his arms in the air.

"That's how it always starts – cheeseburgers first, and then you move on to Italian food, from the country of _romance_," Falco teased.

"If you're done, can you just shut up? I don't need to feel _more_ nervous!"

Falco nodded. "Ah, that's right. You haven't been on the dating scene in almost forever. Well, in that case, I can help."

"You?" asked Sonic raising an eyebrow.

"Sure! I was the perfect specimen of a lady's man back in the day. I could give you a couple of good pointers."

Sonic groaned. However, he had nothing to lose… "Alright, shoot."

"Good." Falco grinned. "First off, do NOT complement her breasts."

"Oh, really? I hadn't guessed!"

"Good. Secondly, if you want to touch her, go for the hand. The hair is too close to her face, and it could make her uncomfortable. Also, girls like to be complemented, but since this is your first date, be modest with the flirts."

"They're not flirts! We're just friends getting burgers!" protested Sonic.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, make sure to make eye contact. It'll let her know that you're paying attention to her. And make sure to bring money; that's important. Oh, one more thing: what're you wearing?"

Sonic shrugged. "I don't know… What I usually wear?"

"No!" shouted Falco. "You can't prance around naked! Secondly, if you wear regular clothes, it says 'hi, I didn't take the time to look decent for you'!"

"Alright then 'Mr. Lady's Man' what do I wear?"

Falco jumped up and opened Sonic's clothing drawer, filled with clothing in case it was a cold day, so Sonic wouldn't have to freeze. Digging through it, Falco pulled out a long-sleeved dark green shirt and a grey short-sleeved over shirt. "Dark green is a good color, and grey is nice, if not a bit dull. This'll do just fine. Now all we need is cologne…"

Sonic stood up. "Now that," he declared, "is where I draw the line. No cologne, pal."

Falco smirked. "Well, then, Mr. Hedgehog, it would appear as though you're ready. Congratulations, you're about to have a date with one of the prettiest girls in the Mansion."

* * *

"You're WHAT?" Nana said, surprised.

Samus raised an eyebrow and growled at her roommate, who lowered her voice.

"Sorry, but… wow. Sonic is actually forgiving you _and_ taking you to dinner? Wow, he starting to sound dreamy!"

"We're just friends," said Samus. "It's just junk food."

"All romantic meals are junk food!" shouted the female Ice Climber. "Samus, you're going on a date! And with such a nice guy too!"

"It's not a date!" shouted Samus. Then, remembering she wanted this secret, hissed, "And _you _had better keep quiet about this. If Zelda and Peach find out they'll begin to nag me about going out with someone I almost accidentally killed, and Snake and Falcon are fourteen year olds in adult bodies. I _really_ don't need them finding out, got it?"

Nana nodded but immediately began to swoon again. "Oh, Samus! You're so lucky! Sonic is a really great guy! And I 'm just surprised to see him going out on a date at all! You know he has girl problems, right?"

"Oh, yeah, he told me about Amy."

"Oh, not just Amy, there's also Rouge the Bat. She's a meanie!"

Samus rolled her eyes. "And just how is Rouge a 'meanie'?"

"Sonic said that she flirts with him so she can steal from him," said Nana, matter-of-factly. "She does it to his friend Knuckles too! And I think even his friend Tail…"

"Okay, too much information!" said Samus, surprised. She had heard about Tails. Tails was like, seven. Samus didn't look forward to meeting Rouge the Bat… ever.

"But Sonic's going out with you!" shouted Nana, grinning. "And it's going to be so romantic!"

"We're just getting _burgers!_ It isn't a date!"

"Okay, okay!" said Nana. "I get it… So, what're you wearing?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. What's wrong with my Zero Suit?"

Nan gasped. "Samus!" she said. "It isn't polite to dress like you always do when you go to this kind of thing! It's like you don't care about him enough to dress nicely! You need a dress!"

"Over your dead body!" shouted Samus, though trying to keep quiet. "I am not going to wear one of those stupid things! I would rather go in my full Armor than wear a dress!"

Nana frowned. "Then do you have any regular clothes?"

Samus thought about it. "I have some jeans, I guess, in my dress-."

Nana ran to Samus' dresser and pulled it open, tearing through her clothes.

"-er," finished Samus.

Finally, the Ice Climber pulled out a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of skinny blue jeans. "Perfect!" she shouted. "It's nice, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Samus. Then, she asked the question that had been plaguing her for a few minutes now. "How _do_ you know this much about dating?"

"Oh, I had a date last week!" said Nana.

"Let me guess, Popo?"

"Nope, guess again."

Samus thought about it. "Toon Link?" she guessed.

"Na-uh."

Samus sighed. "Ness? Lucas? Come on, who?"

"Mr. Game and Watch!"

Samus raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hey!" said Nana. "He is very charming! He's nice and also very gentlemanly. A pity he had to spell everything at our date. I wish he could talk."

"He's also two-dimensional."

"You're dating a blue hedgehog!" whined Nana. "You don't get to insult my choice of men!"

Samus sighed, deciding to end the conversation before she ended their friendship. "Okay, I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some training to do."

Smiling, Samus whirled on one heel and walked to the simulator.

* * *

She was smiling.

The murderer was _happy_.

Beneath its cloak, the figure snarled in disgust. She didn't deserve to feel that way. She deserved nothing but death. Painful, slow and miserable death.

The figure turned off the screen, but it could still see her smiling, undeserving face in its mind. The murderer was happy because of that rodent… that hedgehog.

_Oh well, I'll just have to kill him too._

The figure heard a squeak. It turned to the cage and peered inside. The lab mice were staring at her with their tiny black eyes. The figure opened the cage and pulled a mouse, holding it gently. It had used mice for a long time. They were the figure's test subjects. Its guinea pigs.

The figure took a small vial from beneath its cloak and squeezed its contents onto a small piece of bread. It offered the bread to the mouse, who, having been starved, took it.

In seconds, the results came. The mouse squealed in pain and its body began squirming in agony. After five minutes, the rodents little heart exploded after a painful spasm, and all the while the figure watched, fascinated.

Discarding the dead, the figure glared at the vial of clear, violet liquid.

"Mmm… Egh… Perfect."

* * *

**Author's note**

**Drama! Woogie woogie woogie!**

**Next chapter… that date!**

**Samus and Sonic: It's not a date!**

**Coli Chibi: Go away! Your romantic scene is coming!**


	9. The Date

It was here.

Tonight is the night.

Tonight Sonic and Samus were going to… date.

_Boy, I'm in trouble,_ thought Sonic as he strapped on his shoes.

Falco's words were still on his mind as he thought about how he should act towards Samus. But the advice didn't make him feel any less nervous about this. He looked at himself in the mirror, and, certain that he looked okay, put his wallet in his shirts pocket, grabbed his crutch, and hobbled out the door towards Samus' room. Falco was in the hallway. He grinned and gave him two thumbs up. Sonic returned the smile, but was still nervous.

He walked down the hallway, his heart beating. _I can go against evil scientists, robot clones, and ultimate life-forms, but here I am, paralyzed because of a blonde… a really pretty blonde._

Sonic could imagine what his friends would be doing if they were watching him. Vanilla and Cream would be cheering him on, Tails would give him some encouragement, Knuckles would be smirking, Rouge would make some snarky comment, Shadow would probably _laugh_, and Amy… God knows what Amy would do to him.

Sonic stopped. This was it. He was staring at Samus' door. _I'm cool, I'm cool, calm down, Sonic, and you're overreacting. It's just a friendly date for some burgers, nothing to worry about._

Swallowing his fear Sonic reached up and knocked…

* * *

Samus' eyes watered up, and she bit her lip to prevent from screaming. She wanted to stand, she couldn't. So she was forced to endure one of the deadliest tortures of all time.

Getting her hair brushed by a twelve year old.

"Ow! Dammit, Nana!"

"Hold still and relax! It's not my fault that your hair's all tangled and knotty!"

But Samus couldn't calm down. Because Samus was nervous. It wasn't a fun feeling. She didn't like feeling nervous. She had been a bounty hunter for long time, and she had done more dangerous, terrifying, or downright stupid in one year than most people did in a lifetime. And here she was, terrified of a date with a hedgehog,

_Dear God, I sound like a sixteen year-old on her first date. And I'm not. I'm a twenty one year old on her first date._

_Gah._

"Wow, for someone with such pretty hair you sure are mess. I mean, really, you've never had this taken care of before?"

_Nana, you idiot…_

"Alright!" With one last painful tug, Nana declared, "It's perfect! Now you're almost ready. All you need is your clothes."

Knock, knock, knock, went the door.

Nana grinned. "Who is it?" she sang.

"Uh… Sonic," said a voice from behind the door.

Samus' eyes widened and she looked at the wall clock. It was five! Sonic was here to pick her up.

The butterflies in Samus' stomach began to flip, and she jumped into the bathroom to change into her dating clothes. "Damn it…" she moaned.

"Uh, is Samus there?" Sonic asked.

"She's just adding a few last minute touches!" shouted Nana. "She'll be ready soon!"

"Nana!" hissed Samus, sticking her head out from the bathroom. "Where's my jeans?"

Nana spotted the blue jeans lying on Samus' bed and tossed them to the bounty hunter, who ducked back into the bathroom. She emerged a minute later, dressed in her date clothes. "How do I look?" she asked.

Nana nodded. "Great! Now go knock him dead! Eh, not literally, of course."

Samus nodded, and then, nervously opened the door.

* * *

Sonic stopped breathing when the door opened. He swallowed and looked at his date… er, Samus. And his mouth dropped.

Samus was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans, along with some casual shoes (short heeled of course). Samus was equally surprised by Sonic's attire. She had rarely seen the hedgehog in clothing, and was quite surprised that he had decided to wear something nice for her; a dark green shirt and a grey over shirt, along with a new pair of shoes that went with the outfit.

It was a while before they could say anything, but after a bit they both said, "You look great," simultaneously, causing both to blush.

"Uh, should we be off?" asked Sonic, slowly offering his hand.

Her face still beet red, Samus took it. "Uh, yeah, let's go."

Hand and hand, the couple snuck down the hall to the door of the Mansion, hoping no one would see them.

The dimension where the Tournament took place had only a few burger joints. However, the closest was only opened recently. King Dedede, one of the Smashers, had complained about the cafeteria food, and decided, with some financial advice from Wario, to go into the food business. 'Dedede's Diner' became a large success. Aside from semi-affordable food, the diner had a lot to offer; it was a short distance from the Mansion, they served everything, from spaghetti to sesame chicken, and Dedede cared little for other people's love lives, so Sonic and Samus could date without interference. It was also pizza day at the mansion, so everyone was having pizza for dinner, meaning the diner was actually mostly empty. In fact, when Samus and Sonic arrived, they were the only customers.

Sonic chose a booth by a window and he and Samus sat down. In seconds, a Waddle-Dee waiter walked up with two menus. "Uh, here. If you want a drink please tell me now."

Sonic said, "I'd like a root beer."

Samus thought about and said, "Sprite, please."

The waiter nodded and went off with to get the drinks. Samus could smell something nice in the kitchen. Maybe it was a burger.

"So," said Sonic after a few minutes. "Here we are."

"Yeah," said Samus, nervously.

Sonic tried to grin, but was too nervous to do so. He tried to remember what Falco had told him about girl. _Complement her!_ shouted Falco in his mind.

_Okay then_, thought Sonic, before saying, "Uh, you really look nice tonight, Sam."

"Oh, thanks," said Samus. "Uh, you look really nice too. That shirt makes you look kinda, uh, dashing and all that."

Sonic inwardly grinned. _Dashing, huh?_ "Thanks. I guess I do, kinda." Without thinking, he told her, "You look really beautiful," before realizing what he was saying.

Samus turned a shade of red that would make a tomato look pale. Sonic slapped himself mentally. "Thanks," said Samus, looking away and still blushing.

Sonic let out a breath of mental relief. He might still have a chance if nothing else awkward happened…

'She will be loved' began playing on the radio.

_D'oh._

The waiter came with their drinks, and both immediately began drinking, both suddenly feeling very hot. The waiter, after waiting for them to finish, asked. "May I take your orders now?"

Neither had actually looked at the menu, but Sonic said, "Uh, I'd like a regular cheeseburger please. Well done."

"Uh, yeah, same here," said Samus.

The Waddle-Dee nodded and walked off. Sonic and Samus stared at each other again, and then turned away again.

Maybe romance was also built on awkward moments?

* * *

The Waddle-Dee waiter couldn't help but snicker at the couple. They were both nervous, and scared. Probably their first date or something like that, but they weren't paying attention which was good: when they weren't able to pay attention, they were more likely to give bigger tips; Waddle Dees got minimum wage.

In fact, the two were so wrapped up in their shyness, neither noticed that when the waiter walked by the bathroom, a hand reached out and pulled him inside. They also didn't hear the smashing sound that followed.

Silently, a woman with black hair, dressed in waitress' garb and wearing a pair of sunglasses, exited the restroom and walked up to the window that led to the kitchen. A Waddle-Doo, wearing a chef's hat, was frying burgers with its eye beam. The chef, noticing the woman, looked up, surprised. "Hey," he asked, "where's Joey?"

The woman made a sort of gargling, hissing sound before answering, "I gave him a break."

The Waddle-Doo sighed. "I swear, he is never going to get to take that Goomba he stares at on a date if he keeps taking these break!" He rolled his eye and said, "Hey, could you refill those peoples' drinks over there? They're pretty thirsty.

The waitress nodded and walked away. The chef could've sworn he saw her grinning.

The woman politely asked for the couples' cups and they gave them to her and proceeded to stare away awkwardly. The woman took the cups to the soda machine in the kitchen and filled both with cola. Then, after checking that nobody was watching her, she took a small vial of purple fluid out of her pocket and put a few drops in each drink. Then, she put on a fake smile and walked out to the couple. Placing the drinks down, she said, "Here you go. Drink up."

Samus reached for her cup and lifted it to her mouth. The woman's mouth split into a grin.

_Goodbye, murderer!_

"Excuse me?"

Samus held her glass up. "I don't mean to bother you or anything, but I had sprite. This is cola."

The woman's smile disappeared. "But… everyone likes cola, right?"

Samus raised an eyebrow. "I guess, but I'd like sprite."

"Um, while you're up, could you replace mine too?" asked Sonic, sniffing his drink. "I had root beer."

The woman's nostrils flared and her mouth began to scowl, but immediately formed an unconvincing grin. "Certainly _sir_," she hissed before walking off.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Weird… I thought only Waddle-Dees worked here. And she didn't seem very happy."

"I wonder why she's wearing sunglasses inside?" asked Samus.

The two turned to each other and stared at each other, before realizing what they were doing. Both Smashers froze up.

_Say something, Sonic! _The Falco in Sonic's head shouted.

"Uh, Samus?" he said, gaining her attention. "Um, you…" He tried to think of something to say, but he had already used 'great' and 'beautiful' earlier. "You know, I really think… you're strong," he said at last.

_Idiot! _Mind Falco snapped.

"Strong?" asked Samus, her face still red.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. I mean, every day when I think of you," _Dear God, I just said I was thinking about her every day! _"I'm always amazed about how strong you are. I mean, you're one of the best Smashers, you deal with Snake and Falcon, you've had to deal with almost everyone after the accident, and back in your home you have to deal with being what you are; a bounty hunter that everyone wants dead. It must be hard, but you've never given up, and that's what makes you so strong."

Samus blushed again, but she was smiling now. "Well, you're pretty strong too." _Okay Aran, don't screw up._ "I mean, you have to deal with all these people after you, and you have to keep an eye on your friends. And you don't have a home, you're a nomad, and I guess that's why everyone loves you; you're free. You don't have to take orders or be a soldier; you're freedom, in hedgehog form."

Sonic chuckled weakly. "Well, I try."

The two stared at each other for a few more minutes. Sonic, slowly, touched Samus' hand, and they slowly wrapped their fingers around each other's.

"Hey," said Samus, breaking their trance. "Where's that waitress?"

* * *

The woman snarled as she emptied the cups into the sink, and went to the soda machine. "'I had sprite'," she mutters, imitating Samus' voice. Perfect. Sprite. The liquid would discolor it. _Maybe I should just kill the blue one and then kill her later…_

"Hey, you!"

The woman turned to see a fat penguin in a red parka glaring at her. "Forgive me for sayin' so, but I don't remember hiring you. What's your name?"

"Name?" the woman asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, name! What is it?" the penguin asked again.

The woman thought about it. "Uh, Virginia," she lied.

"Really? Because your name tag says, 'Shirley'."

Then woman growled. _I knew I should have removed the name tag…_ Unable to think of an alternative, the woman punched the penguin in the face, knocking down, and ran out the back door.

* * *

"Sir, are you okay?" asked the chef, blinking.

Other than a bruised nose and battered ego, Dedede nodded. "Who was that crazy woman?"

The chef shrugged. "I dunno! I thought you hired her!"

"Well, obviously, I didn't!"

"Sorry sir. Should I alert Master Hand?"

Dedede looked out the chef's window and stared at Sonic and Samus for a second. "Why bother? We gotta pair of paying customers in there, and Master Hand could scare em off. We'll wait until closing time when they leave."

But sir!" said the exited Waddle-Doo.

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Dedede. "Closing time is coming up, so give those two their sandwiches and then get the others started on the dishes."

"Me?" the chef cried unhappily. "I'm the chef! Not the waiter!"

"I'll give ya a raise."

"One waiter coming up!" shouted the Waddle-Doo, running to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ahem."

Samus and Sonic looked at the Waddle-Doo waiter, who was carrying a tray with two hot burgers. "I have your orders."

Samus raised an eyebrow. The waiters just kept changing tonight.

"Thanks," said Sonic, placing a five dollar bill in the waiter's hand and taking his burger, and handing Samus hers. After the waiter had walked off, Samus stared at the sandwich.

It was a strange food. A sesame seed bun, a meat patty with cheese and some lettuce, strange looking, but it smelled good, and Samus was hungry.

She lifted the sandwich gently up and took a bite, enjoying the wonderful blend of flavors.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Sonic, noting her smile.

"It's good," said Samus through a full mouth. "Really good!"

"I thought you might like it," said Sonic, before taking a bite out of his own sandwich.

The rest of the date went swimmingly. They talked about how they grew up, about their lives and their pasts of heroic exploit. However, closing time for the diner soon came, and the two walked back to Mansion. The sky was grey, and the wind was blowing.

"Man, I hope it doesn't-!" Sonic began.

A clap of thunder filled the air, and raindrops began to patter on the ground.

"Rain?" finished Samus.

"Yeah." Sonic scowled as the water began to pelt them. "The dumb weather man said it wouldn't rain…"

"Well, he was obviously wrong," said Samus.

"Guess so."

The two began walking (hobbling in Sonic's case) down the road to the Mansion. They were mostly silent, until Sonic began humming an unfamiliar tune.

Samus raised an eyebrow at him, and Sonic grinned. "What you've never heard that song?"

"No."

Sonic grinned, and began to sing:

"_I'm singin' in the rain!_

_I'm singin' in the rain!_

_What a glorious feel-ing,_

_I'm ha-ppy again!_

_I walk down the lane,_

_With a happy refrain,_

_I'm singin', just singin in the rain!"_

Samus chuckled. "Sonic hedgehog, how is it that even in the rain you're always so happy!" she said.

"Samus! Don't you get it? I'm always happy if you're around!" shouted Sonic, laughing as the two walked back to the Mansion, both unaware of an angry figure seething as they laughed and smiled.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Another day, another update.**

**And for the record, **_**Singing in the Rain **_**is a very good movie. Watch it sometime.**

**By the way, I gave Dedede a resteruant because I happen to like him.**


	10. Reaction

Saturday morning came like any other morning. The rain from last night had ceased, and the sun was poking up from behind the hill, shining its light on Smash Mansion and leaving a rainbow in the sky. Some of the Mansion's inhabitants rouse from their slumber, whilst some, tired and without any matches to fight today, slept in, catching up on their rest.

Samus and Sonic, tired from last night's events, were among those who were sleeping.

Falco chuckled as he quietly shut the door, making sure not to wake up his hedgehog roommate. He chuckled as he walked to the room Samus shared with Nana and knocked on the door.

Nana poked her head and shushed him. "Samus is still asleep!"

"I guessed," replied Falco. The he asked, "What'd she say about last night?"

Nana grinned. "She didn't say a lot, but she was smiling. And not a regular Samus smile, but it was like a big Peach smile!"

Falco nodded. "Sonic said it was the best night of his life, even though it didn't involve running. I guess my dating advice worked." He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Hey! I'm the one who made Samus dress nice, and I'm the one who told her about how to talk to a boy!"

"Yes, and I'm _sure_ Samus took dating advice from a twelve year old Eskimo."

Nana playfully punched Falco's arm. "Shut up!" she whined.

Falco rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sure we both helped in the matter. Now all we can do is wait."

"For what?" asked Nana.

"For them to get off their butts, swallow their shyness and do it again."

The two walked down the hall to the cafeteria, both unaware that a very surprised Princess Peach had heard them.

* * *

The cafeteria was relatively empty that day. Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, and Kirby were inhaling their breakfasts. Bowser was reading a newspaper, Wario was writing a letter, and Ganondorf was sulking next to the other two on the 'villains' table', eating some waffles, while Zelda was engaged in flirting with Pit, who was blushing profoundly. No one was prepared for when Peach busted in, declaring breathlessly, "They're dating!" before almost collapsing.

Mario and Luigi leapt up and helped the princess to their table, whilst Pit and Zelda ran to see what she had been talking about. After drinking a cup of Mario's orange juice and catching her breath, said, "I heard Falco and Nana talking and they said that Samus and Sonic…went on a _date_ last night!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Peach, why were you eavesdropping?" she asked.

I wasn't eavesdropping!" protested Peach. "I just happened to hear them as I was walking down the hallway, and they weren't talking very quietly. But, that's not the point."

"And, dear, _is_ the point?"

Peach turned and frowned at Ganondorf, who had just become involved in the conversation. "And why do _you _care?" she asked, annoyed.

Ganondorf chuckled. "No reason, m'dear, I simply make it my business to know."

"He's fishing for blackmail," said Bowser without even looking up from his newspaper.

Peach frowned. "_Anyway_, the fact of the matter is that Sonic is going out with a temperamental bounty hunter who can't stand men. Does that sound safe _at all_?"

"Wait a minute!" protested Zelda. "Weren't you the one who was trying to hook them up in the first place?"

"That was before I knew Samus was unfriendly and violent! Sonic could be in danger!" pointed out Peach.

"Peach! It was an accident, and if we're going to blame someone it should be Falcon and Snake."

Captain Falcon looked away, embarrassed.

Surprisingly, Ganondorf took Zelda's side. "I agree with the Princess," he declared. "Samus should be forgiven. "

"You?" asked Peach, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, _me,_" replied Ganondorf, smirking.

"He'll want something later!" called Bowser from behind his newspaper.

Despite her surprise and suspicion, Zelda grinned. "Hah!" she said.

"I'm with you too!" said Pit shyly.

Peach looked at Mario and Luigi. "You guys are with me, right?"

Luigi opened his mouth to say something, but Mario quickly cut his understudy off. "With-a you all-a the way, princess!" he said. Mario had a bit of a grudge when it came to Samus, because she had beaten him in the Melee Tournament. He also had a weakness for Peach. Why else would he rescue her so much?

"Falcon, you're with us right?"

Falcon glared at the princess. "I've already been disqualified because I interfered with someone's life. You are a crazy woman if you think I'm gonna do it again. I'm with the brunette."

Peach huffed. "Fine, be that way." She looked at Wario who still had his face in his letter. "You're with me right, Wario?"

Mario and Luigi groaned at the aspect of Mario's rival being with them, but Wario, however, remained silent, his eyes glued to his letter.

Sighing, Mario jumped up and snatched the letter away, gaining the man's attention. "Hey! Give me that back, you pipsqueak!"

Mario looked at the letter and grinned. "'Dear, Mona'," he read out loud. "'If you are having trouble with the company, I would recommend you read 'Businessmen Monthly'. It helped pull me out of a few rough spots, not that I really needed it.' Oh, who's this _Mona?_" asked Mario in a teasing voice.

"My employee!" shouted Wario as he tried to grab the letter. "I left her in charge of my company while I'm here! Now give me that-!"

Mario back flipped to dodge Wario. However, he lost his grip of the letter, and dropped it out the open window. Wario screamed and jumped after it. Unfortunately, it was a rather windy day, and Wario ended up chasing after the letter angrily. Zelda smacked Mario in the back of the head, causing Bowser to snicker.

Having had enough, Zelda declared, "Peach, Samus apologized and Sonic forgave her. I think they should be left alone."

Peach sighed. "Fine!" she said. "But when Sonic ends up hurt again, don't come crying to me!"

And with that, Peach walked off with a huff. Zelda turned to Ganondorf. "I can't believe I am saying this, but thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Princess." He smiled. "So, as long as we are on the subject of forgiveness, what do you say you forgive me and I accompany you to dinner tonight?"

Zelda tried to open her mouth and say something, but was only able to gape. After a second, she, like Peach, huffed and walked away.

Ganondorf grinned. "Quite hypocritical, isn't she Bowser?"

Bowser still kept his face behind his paper. "I told her so."

* * *

Samus groaned when she heard the knocking at the door. _What time is it? _She though, glancing at the wall clock. _Oh, twelve._ _I'm tired._

The knocking came again, and Samus pulled herself up and walked towards it, shouting, "I'm coming!"

She pulled on her bathrobe and pulled the door open, and was surprised to see that Captain Falcon was there, waiting. "Oh, what do you want?" she asked, trying not to get irritated.

"I heard about and Sonic," he said. "Thought I'd see if it was true."

Samus' eyes widened. "Where did you hear that?" she hissed.

"Peach heard Falco and Nana talking about it, so she decided to blab."

_I will kill her. I will kill her twice,_ thought Samus. Unable to deny it, she said, "Yeah, me and Sonic went on a date. Do you have a problem about it?"

Falcon shook his head. "Nah. I know why you went with him. He's a good guy, for a little spiky rodent."

Samus nodded, keeping her face neutral, but inwardly smiled at the prospect of Falcon leaving her alone. "Good. How do the others feel?"

Ganondorf and Bowser don't care, neither does Wario. Peach still hates you, and has Mario and Luigi with her, though I think they're just sucking up. Zelda and Pit are with you, though, along with me. Don't know about anyone else, but I can imagine Snake will be none too pleased."

"He'll live. Okay, thanks, Falcon. I'm glad you're not being a jerk anymore. I'll see you later, but right now I'm tired."

Falcon nodded and walked off. Samus took off her bathrobe and plopped back into her bed. Not one minute later, there was another knock.

Samus moaned. "What is it?"

Falcon opened the door. "For the record, if it doesn't work out between you, wanna go get burger with me?"

Samus threw her pillow at him. "Oh, get out!"

He did.

* * *

Once upon a time, Knuckles the Echidna had told Sonic about meditation. Knuckles would talk about finding an inner peace with one's self as he sat there and simply breathed in the air and allowed all negative thoughts to disappear.

What Knuckles _hadn't_ told him, was that meditation was so blasted boring. All you did was sit there and think, and then your foot falls asleep. Still, Sonic found himself meditating a lot ever since his leg was broken. Mainly because there wasn't much else to do.

Sonic groaned as his foot began tingling. "Stupid foot," he muttered, shaking it.

"Hey, Sonic."

Sonic turned to see Link, who was standing in the door to his room, smiling. "I heard about you and Samus. Good job."

"Uh, thanks," said Sonic, confused. _Didn't Samus say we should keep it secret for a bit?_ He thought as Link departed.

In a small amount of time, Olimar, Popo, Toon Link and even Kirby had come up and congratulated him on his success, but Sonic never heard about where they heard it from, until Pit stopped by and congratulated him.

"From Peach," the angel had said. "She heard Falco and Nana talking about it. She didn't seem very happy."

Sonic frowned at the thought of Peach being unhappy. The princess was a friend of his. However, he didn't want to stop dating Samus, mainly because he had liked it and her. A lot.

There was yet another knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, it's me," said Samus' voice.

For the first time today, Sonic grinned. "Oh, come in!" When Samus entered the room, Sonic asked, "Hey, did you hear-?"

"Yeah, I heard," she said, smiling. "No more secrets for us, right?"

"Yeah," said Sonic. He thought about Peach and asked, "Hey, do you think Peach-?"

"Peach can stick it where the sun doesn't shine," said Samus, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, I was going to go on a walk before lunch. Care to join me?"

Sonic grabbed his crutch. "I'd love to."

* * *

The ruins of the _Halberd _were quite a sight to behold during sunset. The ruined battleship lay in the ocean, supported by only a small island. The ruins had not been touched since the ship had been decimated in the Subspace Emissary.

Touched by Smashers, anyway.

The woman made a disgusted, angry sound as her stealth hovercraft landed in the docking bay of the Dreamland airship. The failed attempts to kill the murderer and her rodent friend were still fresh on her mind, and she was in a bad mood.

To make her even angrier, the workers weren't fixing the guns like she instructed.

_Where are those miserable little worms?_ She thought as she stalked the corridors of the ship, her eyes searching for the workers she had assigned. They had vanished, it seemed.

When she reached the control room, she still could find no workers. Her patience having run out, she screamed shrilly, "**RIDLEY!**"

"I'll take it she's still alive?"

The woman turned and glared at the purple, pterosaur-like alien, who was seated on the command chair. He swiveled the chair around and grinned savagely. "I told you it would take more than poisons to kill the Hunter. She has been a thorn in my side for years now. It was foolish to think you could finish her so simply-."

The woman ran up, her hand raised and her claw-like fingers extending. She grabbed Ridley's beak, holding it shut. Then, with a snarl, she activated her power. Ridley tried to screech, but her hand held his mouth shut, and he was forced to sit there as his energies were drained. When the woman decided he had had enough, she released his beak.

"When I want your opinion," she hissed angrily, "I'll ask for it."

"You little witch!" roared Ridley, raising himself to his full height. "You dare to-?"

"Shut up, Ridley!" the woman screeched, silencing him. "Or I'll stomp you like the _salamander_ you are!"

Ridley growled. "You have _no _idea what you are getting into, woman!"

"Megh… I have a pretty good idea," hissed the woman, before changing the subject. "Why don't I see any of your workers fixing the ship's weapons?"

Ridley snarled in response. "My Primids are currently fixing the propulsion systems! We need to be able to move this hunk of junk you know!"

"I ordered them to fix the damn guns!" shouted the woman. "Who said you could take charge?"

"Well, someone had to take charge while you were gone…" pointed out Ridley.

"You idiotic lizard-brain! When I give an order, it is carried out. And that includes you! Don't forget that I saved your miserable hide from Subspace, and I am perfectly willing to throw you back there!"

Ridley growled, but looked away. After muttering something in Space Pirate dialect, he pressed the speaker button and commanded, "All troops begin to repair gun turrets! That is a direct order!" Turning back to the woman, he snarled. "Are you happy now?"

"I'll be happy when the murderer's head is on my lap." The woman stalked out of the room, leaving Ridley hoping that Samus Aran would be nice and come and kill him.

It was a uncomfortable partnership, to say the least.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Uh-oh, Ridley's with the evil waitress lady! And he's not very happy about…**

**Also, I apologize for making Peach a bit of a snob. Don't worry, she'll get nice again. Also, Falcon's bein' nice again! Yay! **

**Also, for those who don't know who Wario was writing to, Mona is a character from Wario Ware. She's one of Wario's employees and has a crush on him.**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter is coming soon!**


	11. The Plot Thickens

"Any idea what Master Hand called us all here for?" Samus asked Zelda as they entered the Meeting Room.

Zelda shrugged. "No, I do not. He just said it was very important, so we should all come immediately."

Samus sighed. "Why do I have to come? It probably has something to do with Brawl, and I was banned."

Zelda smiled as they sat down in their seats. "And maybe it's not. Who knows?"

"Hiya girls!"

A sudden burst ran past, almost knocking Zelda down. Sonic Hedgehog stopped running and sat next to Samus, grinning. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Hey, you're legs fixed!" said Samus, giving the hedgehog a high-five.

"Yup, Mario took off the cast this morning. I am a free hedgehog again!"

"Well, don't run too far," Samus teased.

"I won't," Sonic said, grinning.

Zelda rolled her eyes. Those two were _really_ smitten with each other.

"Hey," greeted Falco as he sat next to Sonic. "Any idea what Fingers wants us for this time?"

"Nope," said Sonic, shaking his head. "It's as big a mystery as it is to you."

"Aw, I thought you'd know!" whined Nana, as she took her spot next to Zelda.

"Hi Nana," greeted Samus and Zelda in unison.

"Hi," returned Nana. "Hey, Zelda, where's Peach?"

Zelda looked into the cluster of seated Smashers and saw Peach talking to Pit. She didn't know what she was saying, but Pit was both blushing and looking away from the blonde. Zelda frowned. Peach darn well knew that Zelda wanted to ask Pit out. _I'll talk to her later_, she thought angrily.

"Attention, everyone!"

The lights dimmed and Master Hand appeared on his podium. Everyone ceased talking, and the hand began to speak. "It has come to my attention that summer has arrived, and we do not have any large plans. However, Brawl ends at the end of summer, so I figured we could do something fun. And that is why I am going to hold a pool party!"

People began talking to each other excitedly. However, it was Wolf who pointed out, "We don't even have a pool!"

"I know!" said Master Hand. "That's why I'm building one today! So please stay out of the garden area for today, thank you. Also, we are in need of volunteers for when the pool has been finished to help set party up. Thankfully, Dedede has offered to provide burgers for a low price. So I've put a sign-up sheet in the lobby for those who want to volunteer. If you do so, you will be given a special reward: A reserved booth at Dedede's latest restaurant, which has Italian food."

Falco elbowed Sonic and grinned. Sonic looked at Samus and returned the grin to his roommate.

"Also, I have a few things to tell you. First off, we will have lifejackets for those who can't swim, even though getting into the water is completely up to you. Secondly, this is a pool party, but we will have dancing for those who want it. After we eat the food, we will head into the garden to do a little dancing. R.O.B. has kind enough to offer his DJ services. Because this is a dance, you will be allowed to bring guests from your dimension, provided they don't cause trouble. Also, it is mandatory to wear a one piece bathing suit for all women. We don't want anyone losing a top." He glared in the direction of Snake and Falcon, both looking away.

"And that's all! Please report to the lobby tomorrow if you want to volunteer!" And with that, Master Hand vanished, leaving the Smashers to talk about the pool party.

"I think it sounds like fun!" said Nana.

"It might be," said Samus, thinking about it. She had never been to a pool party before, but she wouldn't have to wear a dress.

"I've never had a party in the water!" said Zelda, excited.

"Dunno about the swimming thing," said Sonic, shaking his head.

"Meh, if it's anything like the parties back home, I think I'll check it out," said Falco.

Sonic thought about the rewards the volunteers got. "I might help set it up though," he said, thinking about a nice dinner with Samus.

Zelda thought the same thing about Pit. "Yes…" she said, smiling.

* * *

Ridley raised his head. "A _what_?"

The woman made a dismissive noise. "A 'pool party'. Apparently, they all get together and swim in an artificial body of water. Then they eat and… ugh, dance like lunatics. Such simple creatures. The universe will be a better place when they're gone."

Ridley rolled his eyes. "So, let me guess. You're going to 'poison the water to kill the filthy murderer'?"

The woman growled. "Oh, shut up you glorified salamander. I'm done with the poisoning thing. The chances of the Smashers drinking water they're bathing in are low. They aren't_ that_ inferior." She thought about it and asked, "How're the weapons repairs going?"

Ridley snorted. "We've got some of the smaller turrets running, but the larger and more valuable ones are still inoperable. Not to mention that we don't have a power source to support them." He made a sour face. "The little pink runt took out the core before this hunk crashed."

The woman growled looked away. "Do we have any alternatives?" she asked.

"We could try solar power, but I think the Smashers would notice the gleaming panels on the surface. Probably not wise."

"Then why would you _suggest _it you idiot!" screeched the woman.

Ridley remained unfazed. "If you have a better idea, than what do you think we should do?"

The woman turned away. "I need to think," she hissed.

Ridley began to walk off, angry. "Take your time," he hissed, then mentally added, _Because it give me more time to get rid of you and your damn delusions of grandeur, witch._

* * *

Samus had traveled at high speeds before, but she had always been in her ship, safe and sound. Now she was in the arms of a hedgehog running at the speed of sound. Her hair was a flurry of blonde, waving in the wind. Unable to think of anything else to do, Samus simply shouted in joy.

Sonic grinned and ran up a hill, while Samus kept squealing in delight.

Finally, Sonic dropped to the ground, taking Samus with him as they rolled down the hill, laughing wildly. When they stopped rolling, the two sat there, unable to control their laughter.

"Isn't it sweet?" asked Zelda to Pit.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," said Pit, shyly.

Zelda leaned closer. "It must be nice to be a couple, even if they won't admit it."

"Yeah," said Pit, nodding.

Zelda smiled. "Say, Pit are you doing anything tonight? Because I'm going to be alone with nothing to do…" she let her words hang off, hoping he'd get the hint.

Pit swallowed. "Uh, Zelda," he said.

Zelda's smile grew wider. "Yes?"

"I can't do it."

Zelda frowned and felt her spirit shrink. "Why not?" she whispered dejectedly.

"Because of my duty. My duty to Palutena. Zelda… I'm not allowed to let my emotions interfere with my duties." Pit looked away. "I'm… I'm sorry."

Zelda nodded, though sad. "I understand. I know what it's like to have duty." She turned away, remembering when he was talking to Peach earlier. Had he told her the same thing? Or was Zelda just not as pretty? "Because you probably have a spirit to serve, I shall depart," she announced, trying not to cry.

And with that, Zelda walked off, leaving Pit feeling guilty. The angel sat there, as he watched Samus and Sonic run around the hill, roughhousing with each other, and having fun. But he could never do that. He had his duty.

"I hope you're proud of yourself."

Peach stood next to the angel, her arms folded. "Like I told you earlier, all she wanted was for you feel the same as she does, and all you did was push her aside."

"I can't do it!" shouted Pit, standing up. "I can't protect her and Palutena! I just can't! I don't even love her!"

"That's because you aren't strong enough!" shouted Peach angrily. "You're nothing but a coward Pit! A selfish coward!"

Pit looked like he was ready to cry. "Why do you do this to me? Why do find it nessecary to meddle in my love life?"

"What love life?" Peach hissed, before walking back to the mansion, leaving Pit to his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Again, I am not trying to make Peach a snot. She's just concerned about her friends' well-being.**

**Also, I would like to say that I am a Christian and dislike writing about other gods and goddesess; because of this, Palutena will be referred to as a 'Spirit of Light' instead of a Goddess. I apologize to any non-religious folk who are confused by this.**

**Also, NO this is not going into a story with a PitxZelda sub plot. While I love Pit, and think Zelda's a fine character, I do not feel like shipping them. Sorry, but Pit has some feelings for someone else...**

**However, I encourage anybody who wishes to make a PitxZelda story to do so.**

**Well, with that out of the way, a pool party is coming! But I wonder what our mysterious femme fatale is planning? And it looks like old Ridley isn't too pleased with her treatment of him. What will happen? O.O**


	12. Dreams

_The world was spinning…_

_Sonic saw it all, and yet nothing really. Memories ran by as speeded blurs, too fast for even his eyes. His head hurt and he couldn't say anything._

_Then it began._

_A memory stopped in front of him. He saw a colossal beast made of water flooding a city._

"_Chaos…"_

_He saw a space colony plunging towards Earth at high speeds._

"_The Ark…"_

_He saw the unconscious form of a hedgehog plunging towards Earth, his ultimate sacrifice made._

"_Shadow… no…"_

_He saw the armada of airship hovering over the sky, he saw a twisted Metal Overlord dragon, roaring as it prepared to destroy the world._

"_No… the Eggfleet… Metal Sonic… Not again…"_

_He saw the alien craft bearing down on them, the fire raining from the sky._

"_The Black Arms…"_

_He saw them. Two hedgehogs, coated in mechanics, their eyes ruby red, their hand trying to grab him. They knew who he was; they didn't care._

"_Mom! Dad! NO!"_

_The he heard it. His laughter. His insane, greedy laughter filling his ears and the void everything began to spin and all Sonic could do was scream. "No, no, no!"_

"No!" shouted Sonic, jumping out of bed. He opened his eyes looked around. He was in his room. He was alone, except for Falco, who was snoring in his bed. _It was only a dream…?_

No, it was memories. Memories he wished he could forget. He felt his heartbeat slow down, and he glanced at the clock. It was a little past midnight. He sighed, no longer sleepy. "I need to go for a run," he announced.

His only answer was a snore from Falco.

* * *

_She it all, burning. Her home, her friends, everything._

_She saw the Research station crashing into SR388, causing the planet to explode, and her career in the Federation to end._

_She saw Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda's bodies as they were absorbed. She saw planets exploding._

_She saw people running from them, only to be blasted anyway._

_She the Baby Metroid as is gave its life for her and was disintegrated._

_She saw the destruction of her adopted parents. The end of the Chozo._

_She them, burning all in their path, headed towards her, laughing maliciously._

_She raised her arm, ready to shoot them, to make them pay, but she didn't have her gun. She didn't any armor of any kind._

_She looked up and saw the weapon pointed at her face. It fired._

Samus awoke in a cold sweat, breathing rapidly. _These dreams again… _she thought angrily.

She looked at Nana's bed. She was asleep, snuggled under her covers. Samus sighed and got up out of bed, no longer sleepy. "I'm going for walk," she said as she pulled on her robe.

* * *

The cold night air ran down Sonic's quills as he sped across the hills the surrounded Smash Mansion. He wanted to enjoy his running, but he was beginning to feel sleepy again, thought the nightmare was still fresh on his mind. He hated nightmares. They came very rarely to him, but when they did, they hit him hard.

He yawned, but accidently swallowed a firefly, gagging, he stopped running, but ended up tripping over a rock, causing him to fall over and roll down the hill he had been running. He shouted unhappily as he kept spinning, until someone stopped him with her foot. Sonic looked up and saw Samus, wearing her bathrobe, a tired look in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"So," she asked sadly. "You have nightmares too?"

Sonic, though surprised, nodded. "Yeah."

The two sat down on the side of the hill, simply staring the stars. Sonic liked looking at the stars, but Samus didn't really. She had traveled to some of those stars before. She knew what horrors were orbiting them.

"You had a bad dream?" Sonic said at last.

"Yeah."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Kay." Sonic dropped it.

Before long, the hedgehog found himself asking something he would probably regret later: "Samus, what happened to your parents?" He got no response, so he added, "You've told me that they were… dead, but you never told, well, how."

"I'll tell you how," Samus said, a bit of hostility on her voice. "The Space Pirates were _bored_ that's how. They wanted to do something and they decided to kill my family and my colony. That's how!"

Sonic frowned. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," said Samus. "It's his, that monster." She went silent, and the two stared at the stars some more, before Samus asked, "Whatever happened to yours? You never told me anything about them."

Sonic paused. He wasn't really comfortable with talking about his parents. However, Samus had told him, so it was only fair for him to do the same.

"My Mom and Dad met when they were really young. Dad and Uncle Chuck, his brother, joined the army. One day, my Dad got shot. Really bad. It was mortal." He stopped and allowed it to sink in before continuing. "Well, my Uncle was an inventor, and he had built a machine for this purpose… the Roboticizer."

"The…_ what_?" asked Samus, trying not to chuckle at the name.

"Oh, it's a good name!" said Sonic, before continuing. "Anyway, the Roboticizer could coat people in robot parts, giving them artificial limbs, bodies, hearts, you name it. It was a medical device. It was going to be a life saver. However, he never had tested it, so he used it on my dad to see if it could save him. It did… in a way. The machine did save his life, but it left him with no emotions, no real intelligence. Uncle Chuck was devastated. He thought he had turned his only brother into a mindless machine, so he gave the Roboticizer to his partner…" Sonic growled. "Ivo Robotnick, aka Eggman. So, it turns out that Eggman had sabotaged the device, so it caused my Dad to become… that thing. My Mom found out and tried to do something, but Eggman made my Dad Roboticize her, too." Sonic frowned and looked away. "Soon they even got Uncle Chuck. It was that day I had had all I could take. I ran to Eggman's fort and destroyed all of his fancy toys. I got my parents and uncle out, and we managed to De-Roboticize them… all but Dad…" Sonic didn't want to go on, but he had to. "Dad's wounds were mortal. If we De-Roboticized him, he would've died. Dad lives with Mom still, and he isn't a drone anymore… but…" He didn't want to cry. He was Sonic. He didn't cry. "I can't, Samus… I can't see him. Every time I see him, he's just sitting there watching me and Mom. He can't eat, or sleep like the rest of us. He's not like us… and it hurts me to see him like this."

"So that's why you don't ever stop running…" Samus began. "You have to look at the bright side. He's still there with you and Mom. You can't just run away from your family Sonic. They're probably worried about you, you know? If my parents were still alive, I would at least send letters from time to time. You have to let them know that you love them. Running doesn't solve anything, even at the speed of sound."

Sonic looked away, although he was listening. "Yeah…" he muttered, before yawning.

"You're tired."

"Am not, please continue."

"Look, I'm not going to tell you how to run your life, but I think you should really see your parents, okay?"

Her only response was a snore. Sonic was lying next to her, asleep. Samus sighed, smiled, and decided she could nag him in the morning. Feeling tired, she sat down beside him and slept under the stars.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Because no romance story is really complete without sleeping under the stars.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter this time, but I have a lot going on today, so I had to hurry. So to get this out of the way, YES I am using Manga and Comic backstories for Sonic and Samus. However the Metroid Manga doesn't interfere with the plot of the games much, and the Sonic comics are the longest running comics that are based off of a video game ever, so I figured you'd all be familiar with them. For those who aren't please use the magical internet to find out more. For the record, Samus' parents are named Virginia and Rodney, and Sonic's are Jules and Bernadette. **

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter, when we see the preparations for the pool party, and find out what the evil-doers are planning.**


	13. The Guests begin to arrive

Snarling in his mind, Ridley gently stalked the corridors of the _Halberd_, careful not make noise. His arms were gripping the walls, suspending most of his weight so he could silently move to his destination: the room the witch had chosen as her quarters.

The witch was a pain in the tail, and she was strong, but she was a puny humanoid – and humanoids needed to sleep. That's what Ridley was counting on. She had had quite a busy day, the little maggot.

He arrived at her room, gently opened the door and peered in. She was there, sleeping on a mat, her cloak still hiding her face, and a large assault rifle cradled in her arms. A gentle snore could be heard now and again, but other than that she was silent.

Ridley grinned sardonically.

He gently glided up to her bed, and gently touched his feet to the floor. He heard a deck plate creak, and froze. The witch sighed in her sleep and snored again.

Ridley almost let out a breath of relief, but instead reached behind his back and grabbed the needle he had been wrapped in his tail. The green, venomous liquid glowed in the light of Ridley's orange eyes. He grinned as he placed the injector in his palm and thrust his arm down, intent on stabbing the witch.

It made it about half way before her arm stopped it.

The witch looked up, her white eyes narrowed under the shadow of her cloak. "So," she hissed, "this is how you want to play, eh?"

Ridley screamed as the witch's hand squeezed his, her energy draining powers activating. She stood up and punched the reptile in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Ridley had had enough. No more of this maggot bossing him around. He opened his mouth, his eyes flashing, and his fire breath ready to reduce her to miserable ashes.

Before he could do so, however, she had jammed her assault rifle into his mouth. "What do you say we make a… egh, deal, Ridley? You do what I say and I won't **blow your blasted head off**!" She jammed the gun even deeper. "**Got it?"**

She pulled the gun out and Ridley collapsed, rubbing his throat. "G-got it," he muttered angrily.

The woman kicked him across the face. "I am **sick** and **tired** of these stupid little coups, lizard! I give an order and you follow! **Is that too hard for you to understand!**"

Ridley tried to get up, but the woman leapt on him and pinned him. "Maybe I should make an example out of you…" she hissed, letting her voice trail off threateningly. "Maybe I'll get more respect and attention if I have a dead body to show to people…"

"It won't happen again!" Ridley lied.

"I don't trust you," the woman spat.

"Nor I," Ridley returned, "you."

There was a knock at the metal door. The woman sighed. "Come in."

A Space Pirate walked in. His name was Frag. He was Ridley's science officer, and the only Space Pirate he had brought into Subspace with him, and was therefore, the second one the woman had rescued from Subspace. Frag looked at the two before asking, "Um, am I interrupting something?"

"Just a little disciplinary action. What do you want?"

"I came to make a report. I have finished building a new core for the ship. It will allow us to power the weapons and the engines, along with all vital life support systems. However, we are in need of a power source. Once we have one, nothing is stopping us from taking off."

For the first time in a long time, the woman smiled. "Outstanding. At least _one _of my… mehg, underlings is capable. Continue to search for a worthy power source, and order the Primids to begin reinforcing the hull with any metal they can find."

Frag nodded. "As you wish, commander."

Ridley frowned and called after Frag as he left, "I am your commander! Not her!"

"**Shut up Ridley!"**

Frag sighed. Oh, how he hated this job.

* * *

Pit felt awful. He felt guilty and rotten and everything bad he could think of. Peach's words from today were still on his mind, and he couldn't shake them. He could still hear the hurt tone in Zelda's voice and the sad look on her face as she walked off. All of it made Pit unhappy, but he still couldn't accept Zelda's advances.

Sadly sitting in the Temple of Life, Pit stared down into the portal that he had watched the tournament through all that time ago. As he stared at the Mansion that he had spent his days in, he sighed, unhappy with current events.

"Something troubles you?"

Pit spun around. "Spirit Palutena!" he said, surprised.

The green haired Light Deity smiled sadly. "I sensed a great discontentment radiating from this room. I knew it was you. What troubles you, guardian?"

Pit sighed. "Nothing important, milady."

"It is to me, please tell me."

Pit sighed, looking away. "There's this girl – Zelda – and she really likes me. She wants me to go with her to dinner, but I can't because-!"

"Because of your duties to me," finished Palutena. "Pit, you put too much time into your guardianship and your tournament. You never leave time for yourself, and your feelings. I think you should accept."

"But, milady-!" Pit began.

Palutena raised her hand. "Pit, go and see her today, and have fun. That is a direct order."

Pit bowed his head, trying to hide his disappointment. "Yes, milady…"

Palutena smiled. "I will be fine for now. Prepare yourself for tomorrow. I believe that mortal girls enjoy flowers."

Pit walked away, leaving Palutena completely unaware that she had commanded him to go and pursue a woman he had no love for.

_As you command… My lady…_

* * *

Morning came for Sonic and Samus when they both woke up wet. They thought at first it was raining, but discovered that they simply fallen asleep near the sprinklers, and they were forced to make a hasty, and rather hilarious, retreat. After drying off, they left for the cafeteria for breakfast.

The cafeteria was packed not only with Smashers, but also with guests. Master Hand's offer to invite guests had not gone unheard, and many Smashers had invited dates for the pool party. Luigi had invited Princess Daisy, his friend from Sarasaland, to come, and she was currently talking with him ecstatically, while Luigi blushed shyly. Toon Link had invited Tetra and his sister Aryll, while the older Link had invited Midna, a princess from another realm. Both Midna and Link were looking at each other and blushing. Samus guessed they were close friends. Maybe more. However, not every Smasher had invited someone for a date; Jigglypuff was with Meta Knight, and Ganondorf had tried to get with Zelda, but had ended up failing.

Samus sighed, wishing she could get out of this chaos. Everyone seemed to be talking at once, excited about the pool party, even though it was just two days away.

"I guess this really is a big deal," muttered Sonic, even though he didn't like the 'pool' part.

"Yeah," said Samus, even though she had never been to a pool party before, and was positive that it was just a scheme to get her into a swimsuit. Good thing for the one piece only rule.

"Attention all volunteers!" shouted Master Hand over the loudspeaker. "Please report to your posts in the garden! We have a party to set up! Before you do so, please escort any guests you may have invited to their guest-room! That is all!"

Sonic's eyes widened. "Sorry Sam!" he called, running outside. "But I think breakfast will have to wait! I got a lawn to mow!"

Samus raised a surprised eyebrow as Sonic sped off. "A lawn to mow? That hedgehog…"

* * *

_Five hundred burgers._

Dedede chuckled to himself as he went over the incredibly _large_ order of burgers. This party not only sounded fun, but he was getting _paid _for it! The penguin showed the order to his chef. "Think we can handle it?"

The chef thought about it and nodded. "With a price like that? Sure thing boss!"

"Then get crackin'! We need this many burgers in two days! Tell everyone who's on break that their week off is canceled and they'll get two weeks off if they can work this week!"

The chef nodded and waddled off, leaving Dedede sitting at the front counter of _Dedede's Diner, _chuckling to himself about the profit he was going to make. Now all he had to do was pull out the ol' swim trunks and get himself a date…

"Excuse me sir?" A female voice took Dedede out of his happy thoughts and he growled unhappily.

"Yeah, what is-?" Dedede began, but was silence when he saw his interruption. Standing in front of him was a pretty pink hedgehog, carrying a bag in one hand and a large hammer in the other, smiling sweetly.

"Could you tell me where to find Smash Mansion? I've been invited to a party."

Dedede stared for a second and then said, "Uh, yeah, it's the big building down the road. You can't miss it."

"Oh thank you!" the hedgehog said. "I would feel a bit silly if I just waltzed in to a Mansion without knowing which one it is! Thanks!"

Dedede chuckled. "Well, actually, if you want to thank me, there' this nice pool party on Wednesday and I don't have anyone to go with…" he let his words trail off.

The girl, seeing where this was going, smacked the penguin king over the head and snarled. "How dare you? I, sir, am a lady with a boyfriend!" And with that, she spun on her heel and walked out the door.

The chef, hearing the commotion, ran out to see his boss. "Sir! Are you okay?"

Dedede, despite a very large bump to the head, grinned. "I think she likes me!"


	14. Sonic's Brawl

_Okay, Pit, don't panic. Take deep breaths, and just say it…_

"Zelda?"

The Hylian Princess turned, and frowned when she saw the angel. "Yes?"

Pit mentally sighed as he held up the flowers. "Would you like to go to the pool party with me?" he asked, faking a small smile.

Zelda looked surprised. "But… I thought…" The surprise vanished and she smiled. "Oh, Pit!" She squealed, hugging the angel. "I'd love to!" Then, regaining her composure, asked, "But why the sudden change?"

Pit decided to lie. "Your friend Peach set me straight. I was being a coward."

Zelda smiled. "Oh, thank you Peach, wherever you are right now!" Then said to Pit, "I need to go and help with the set-up! I'm helping put up the lifeguard stand. See you later!" she said, before kissing Pit on the cheek and taking the flowers before walking.

Pit watched her go and sighed. _Well, at least she and Palutena will be happy…_

The angel dejectedly walked down the hall, wondering why he must suffer like this. Link was with someone he liked, Meta Knight was with someone he liked, and even Samus seemed to like Sonic. Why couldn't he be with the one he liked? It wasn't fair. But then again, his lady had commanded him to do this. _She didn't even ask me if I wanted to_, he thought, a bit angrily.

Ganondorf's voice pulled him from his train of thought. "I can see that you're lying, Angel-Boy."

Pit whirled to see the Warlock leaning against the hallway wall, his eyes closed and arms folded. "You're Spirit is truly ignorant if she can't see the way you feel about the Princess… and her."

Pit snarled. "You don't know anything!" he shouted. "Who are you to command me? You know nothing about who I am or how I feel!"

Ganondorf smiled. "I know how you feel. I know that you're in _love_ with your charge. Something that I am sure is forbidden."

Pit growled. "Get out of my head, wizard!" he shouted. He remembered that Ganondorf was powerful with magic, and doubtlessly could posses telepathy.

"Do you really think you can hold on to her? Zelda will find out one day. Mark my words."

"What do you want with me?" Pit asked desperately.

Ganondorf began to walk away. "Nothing really. I just hate it when people lie… besides myself, of course."

* * *

"Come on, Samus!" shouted Nana, banging on the closet door. "Please come out? I wanna see it!"

"No!" Samus' voice called from inside. "I look stupid in this thing, Nana! Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have let Peach choose my swimsuit! What was I even thinking!"

"Hey, come on! At least Peach was nice enough to provide all the girls with swimsuits! Though I wonder why Master Hand didn't let her get the boy's some swimsuits…"

"Because they'd all be in Speedos!" cracked Samus from behind the closet.

Nana, who didn't know what a Speedo was, and therefore couldn't get the joke, asked again, "Please come out?"

Samus sighed. The door opened and Samus came out wearing a blue one-piece with a white stripe running down the middle of the suit. She folded her arms and growled at the Eskimo. "God, I hate Peach."

"But you look nice!" whined Nana. "I think Sonic will like it!" she teased.

Samus sighed. "Alright, I'll wear it… but only once! Can I get changed now? Sonic has a match today and I promised to watch."

"Good! See, I knew you'd like it!" Nana grinned. "Maybe I can get Peach to buy you a _wedding dress_," she added, suggestively.

"One more word out of you and I'm shipping you back to Alaska!" snapped Samus, blushing and amazed that the twelve year old would make a joke like that. "And I won't put a 'Fragile' sticker on the box!"

Nana ran around the room, singing, "Sonic and Samus sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Oh, that's it!" shouted Samus, lunging at Nana. Nana tried to dodge, but Samus had been trained to move quickly and efficiently, and she easily grabbed the Eskimo and, after throwing off her hood, proceeded to give her the biggest noogie she had ever given.

* * *

After so many days of sitting around and doing nothing, the audience's cheering was music to Sonic's ears as he and his partner for the day, Wario, prepared for their Brawl against Marth and Mario. The hedgehog grinned as the door to the stadium opened, and Wario and he entered the arena. Master Hand was announcing the Smashers, and the simulator activated, as Green Hill Zone materialized in front of them. Remembering the day he had met Samus and battled her in the arena, Sonic's grin grew wider.

It was go time.

He turned to Wario. "Let's do this thing."

Wario grunted and nodded.

The match began.

Sonic headed for Mario first. The two had a little rivalry, and this was a good way to settle it. He homing attacked the plumber, knocking him over. Mario didn't take that too kindly, and grabbed Sonic when he hit the ground, span him around, and tossed him through the air. Sonic hit the ground, but leaped up immediately, and rushed the plumber again.

Wario, meanwhile, had his money-grabbing hands tied with Marth. The swordsman was angrily swiping at the treasure hunter, but Wario was better at dodging and blocking than he looked. Finally, Wario punched Marth in the face, and began to pound the swordsman with his powerful blows, finishing by biting him. Marth cried out in pain and broke away, swiping at Wario again. But Wario blocked and jumped away. Marth growled and was about to go after him, when a something behind him exploded. A Bob-omb had appeared on the field and activated while he wasn't looking, running into him. Marth hit the ground and grunted in pain. A short distance away, he saw Mario and Sonic fighting. Mario seemed to be having a little trouble. Marth jumped up and rushed towards them, but was cut off when Wario ran him over on his motorcycle, which bashed the prince up into the air, causing him to fall off the stage and get KOed.

Mario, without his partner, got desperate. He would need to stop messing around now. He smash attacked Sonic, sending the hedgehog spinning away and jumped up, grabbing a fire flower as he went. He turned, saw both Wario and Sonic rushing him, and let a powerful blast of flame fly through the air. The scalding attack struck both Smasher, and they retreated.

Of course, Master Hand was a bit of a showman- so with Mario cornered and damaged, he knew that the match would have to go out with a dramatic big bang. A Smash Ball floated down to the field, catching all of their attention. Mario jumped up and smacked it with his fists. Though they damaged it, it didn't break. Sonic jumped up and finished the job, but was then struck by Mario, hard, and lost the Smash Power. The ball rematerialized and began to float away. Both Mario and Sonic locked eyes.

It was _so_ on.

* * *

From the Smashers' private box, Samus watched the match, smiling whenever Sonic began to win, and frowning when Mario bashed the ball away from him. The Smashers' box was packed with several Smashers, all cheering and booing with every turn of the tide. Samus wished a few more were cheering for Sonic though. Aside from Nana, Falco, and her, no one else was. Mario had been at the tournament longer than Sonic, and had the time to get more admirers and fans.

Samus' bad mood dissolved when Sonic pounded Mario in the face. "Get the plumber, Sonic!" she whispered.

"Not a chance," Luigi, who was sitting next to her, said. "My bro is a-wiping the floor with him!"

"He is not!" Samus shot back.

"Is too!" said Peach. "Sonic can't win this one. Mario has him outmatched!"

Samus growled. "Sonic has speed on his side. Mario is a bit of a slowpoke in comparison. All he needs to do is use guerilla tactics.

Both Mushroom Kingdom natives stared at her blankly.

Samus sighed. "It means hit and run!"

Peach frowned. "I still think Mario has an advantage here!" she said. "Mario has more experience."

"Yeah, but Sonic's in better shape."

"Are you calling Mario _fat?"_

"No, I'm just saying that Sonic has a better body."

"Oh, so apparently your boyfriend looks better than mine?"

"I thought Marth was your boyfriend," said Luigi.

"Quiet, Luigi!" shouted Peach, her face becoming red.

"You have two boyfriends?" asked someone.

"Sorry, _Peachy_," said Samus. "But Sonic has a better built, better tactics, and a better chance at winning. And the fact that Mario may have had one too many bowls of pasta doesn't help his case."

Peach was about to say something rude, when Mario got the Smash Ball, and used his fiery, final attack: Mario Finale. The attack headed right towards the hedgehog, though Wario was lucky enough to be on the other side of it. Sonic was struck head on, and was sent flying. He cast one last gaze at Samus before he vanished in an explosion, KOing him.

Peach smirked at Samus. "Hah!"

Mario began mock the fallen Sonic, but was promptly hit from behind and sent flying by Wario, who laughed at the plumber as he followed the hedgehog.

Samus turned to the surprised Peach. "Hah!" she mimicked, before walking off to find Sonic.

* * *

Sonic sighed as he left the simulator, having lost his first match in months. Mario and Marth walked off, and Wario gave the hedgehog a handshake, before running off to get something to eat, leaving Sonic alone, until Samus walked up.

"Hey," the blonde greeted.

"Hey," Sonic returned. "Sorry I didn't win it."

"It's alright, Sonic," said Samus, smiling. "You were out of practice and Mario wasn't even though he was out of shape. By the way, nice use of the old hit and run."

"Thanks. Maybe next time I'll win, huh?"

"Maybe," said Samus, as the two began to walk down the hall. "Unless by some miracle I get back into the tournament, and you were facing me, because I'd wipe the floor with you."

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny!"

The two friends laughed as they walked down the corridors.

"So," said Sonic, "have a date to the pool part yet?"

Samus frowned. "No, I don't Snake and Falcon have left me alone since we were banned, but Ike and Wolf both asked me. I politely declined."

Sonic didn't want to know what she meant by 'politely declined' but decided to come out and say it. "Well, Samus, I was wondering if you would want to go to the party with-?"

"SONNIKU!"

A pink flash knocked the hedgehog over. Sonic hit the ground, shouting unhappily, and Samus gave a surprised shout.

When Sonic managed to get a good look at his assailant, he could only say one thing: "Amy?"

* * *

The jungle was dark, and silent. The leaves noiselessly swayed in the wind, the moon shined in the sky, and Samus Aran, wearing her dark orange body armor, tore through the forest. Samus was panting heavily, and scanned the environment for any signs of her pursuer.

A red dot that appeared on her chest alerted her, and she dove aside, just before the laser beam impacted on the tree behind her. Samus rolled and jumped through the jungle, making as little noise as possible and trying to keep out of sight. Twice the red light shone on her again, and both times she nearly paid with her life. Finally, after some of the longest minutes ever, she saw it: her ship hidden amongst the trees.

Samus rushed forward quietly, trying not to let her pursuer see her. She dove under every bush, and hid behind every tree trunk, until she reached it. She gave a quick breath of relief, before activating the door.

The moment the door slid open, a red light struck her forehead. Samus, taken aback, was too late to evade the bolt, and her head promptly exploded. Molten shards of her helmet and visor flew through the air, and the headless form fell down, the wires from her neck sparking and burnt.

"**Simulation Ended**," announced the computer.

The ship dematerialized and the woman calmly stared at the headless, Samus robot, a long, alien sniper rifle in her arms.

"Sniper rifle," she announced. "Four minute point five second to execute target; a new record, computer."

"**Acknowledged**," the emotionless voice answered her.

"Good," the woman continued, kicking the robot, "but I can do better."

The door to the simulator opened and Frag walked in, bowing as he did. "Ma'am, am I interrupting something?"

The woman stared at the mandibled scientist and answered, "Yes, you are, so this had better be good, insect."

Frag nodded. "It is, Ma'am. I have found our new power source… and it's virtually unlimited."

The woman's head, which previously had been staring at the behead robot, perked up. "Oh, I'm listening."

Frag nodded and pulled out a hologram projector. He switched it on, and the image of a green haird, glowing woman popped up.

"Well, well, what have we here?" asked the woman.

"What we have here is a living source of energy. And she's precious to one of the Smasher. They won't hurt her. They'll be forced to come aboard."

"Where I'll be waiting," the woman said, smirking under her hood. She pulled out her communicator. "Ridley? What're you doing right now?"

A growl came from the other side. "As of previously, I was asleep, witch."

"Your nap can wait, you stupid lizard!" The woman stared at the image. "I have a little… package, I want picked up…"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Once again, I do not want to make Peach a snot.**

**And Amy Rose has arrived! What could this mean for our happy couple? By the way, the "SONNIKU!" was a tribute to all those guys and gals who make pictures of Amy glomping/chasing Sonic around whilst screaming that. I always found that funny.**

**And now the evil woman is after a living unlimited source of power for her new ship! What could it be? Well, if you've read previous chapters I'm sure you'll know. **

**And the pool party is coming. I wonder what'll happen then…**

**Also, I have a question: what sounds better? Sonamus or Samonic?**

**Lastly, I have noticed that I am like the only guy writing for this pairing, so I encourage everybody who's reading this to do the same!**

**Till next time, we see more of this happy loving couple!**

**Samus: Hey! We're not loving yet!**

**Coli Chibi: Oh, go and smooch your hedgehog.**

**Samus: I can't! You haven't had a kissing scene with him yet, you dope!**

**Coli Chibi: D'oh!**


	15. No more running away

**Coli Chibi: Due to legal issues, this chapter now has a disclaimer. Take it away lover boy!**

**Sonic: (Grumbles) Coli Chibi doesn't own me or any of the characters from my games that are, may be, or have been mentioned. I am owned by the Sega Corporation. **

**Coli Chibi: Oh, Sammy! Your turn!**

**Samus: Coli Chibi doesn't own me either. Or any other characters he may have, may yet mention. I am owned by Nintendo, as are the majority of the Smashers. If Coli Chibi DID own us, this story would contain a canon pairing.**

**Coli Chibi: Why indeed it would. I also am not going to take credit for the pairing because people tend to get ticked off with me when I do. That and some other shmuck probably thought of it first. Oh well. (I apologize to the shmuck, if I have offended him/her for calling him/her a shmuck. Sorry, shmuck.)**

**Solid Snake: He also doesn't own me.**

**Coli Chibi: And I don't WANT to!**

**Solid Snake: Jerk!**

**Coli Chibi: Guy who's named after a crotch!**

**Frag: However, Coli Chibi, while not owning the race of aliens I come from, owns me, because I am his OC, an OC who will probably never be used again.**

**Coli Chibi: Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky. Unless I decide to kill you off…**

**Frag: Meep!**

**Mysterious woman villain: You idiot! You've wasted all of this space for a damn DISCLAIMER!**

**Coli Chibi: Well, so I did! On with the story!**

* * *

"Amy! What're you doing here?" Sonic asked, pulling himself out from under her.

"I'm here for the party, silly!" said Amy. "I got an invitation to it! Some man invited me, and said you'd be here and needed a date."

"But – but!" Sonic began, trying to think of something to say.

Amy jumped and hugged him. "Oh, I knew you'd get over your aqua phobia for me, Sonic!"

Amy's good mood was cut short however, when she was lifted off her feet, and found herself staring eye to eye with a _very_ angry blonde human. "I believe," the woman spat, "that the hedgehog is feeling a bit uncomfortable in your presence. I suggest you remove yourself from him."

Amy growled, pulling out her hammer. (Seriously, where does she store that thing?) "Hey, who're you to tell me what to do?"

"Amy," said Sonic, sighing. "This is Samus. She's a friend of mine. She's also trained in several methods of _mangling_ people, so please put that thing away."

Amy pressed her face against Samus' ignoring Sonic's warning. "Oh, so just because you're taller than me, you can give me orders! Well, forget it, Blondie!"

"Don't make me hurt you, brat!" Samus shouted back, shaking Amy.

Amy snarled and kicked Samus in the gut, causing her to drop the hedgehog. Samus kicked Amy back in retaliation, knocking the girl back. Amy screamed in rage and ran forward, swinging her hammer.

"Stop!"

SMACK.

Sonic, who had thrown himself in between of the girls, was flung across the hall, smashing into the wall. Both girls immediately broke it off and ran to help the hedgehog up.

Sonic clutched his rib as Samus pulled him onto his feet. "Well, that hurt," he said, groaning.

"You alright?" asked Samus, concern displayed across her features.

Amy put two and two together. "Oh, I get it!" she snapped, forgetting about Sonic's ribs. "You're trying to seduce Sonic, aren't you!"

"What?" Samus asked. "Of course I'm not you little twit. Like I keep telling _everybody_ we're just friends!"

"I can't believe this!" shouted Amy, ignoring everything Samus had just said. "You're trying to take my Sonic for yourself!"

"He's not your Sonic!" shouted Samus back.

"Sonic, don't let her control you!" Amy said. "I know she's bigger than me, but she's just a bimbo!"

Samus' face turned red. "Bigger? Listen you little cretin, if you – or anybody – talks about my breasts one more time, I'll rip your head off!"

"Oh, well, _excuse me!_"

A sudden burst of wind passed the two, and they saw a blue blur running out of the hallway and out the door. Sonic could see where this was going, and had chosen to retreat.

_So, that's it_, though Samus. _He's running away… again._

Samus' thoughts were cut off when Amy swung her hammer into the bounty hunter, smashing her into a wall. "Look what you made Sonic do!" she shouted, readying her hammer for another blow.

Samus growled and pulled out her paralyzer, activating it. "Bring it!"

* * *

Sonic ran down the hall, breathing heavily as he escaped yet _another _Amy hammer temper tantrum. Poor Samus… She didn't know what she was getting into.

"So, I'll take it your girlfriend is here?"

Sonic scowled and turned to see Snake, who was leaning against the wall, a cigarette in his mouth. "Guess you know what's like to be miserable now, huh rodent?"

Sonic put two and two together. "_You _did this!" he shouted, pointing at Snake.

"Well, yeah, I did."

"Why?" snapped Sonic. "What'd I do to deserve that?"

"Why?" Snake snapped. "Because you _ruined _me. I could have won this thing. People were betting on me, and you let them down. Now when I go home, I'm going to have to deal with Mei-Ling and Colonel because of you, rodent!" He wiped the frown away and put his cocky grin back on. "You just got what was coming to you. So did Sammy."

Sonic growled. "You ever talk about her like that again and I'll-!"

"You'll what, hedgehog?" Snake snapped. "You know what you're going to do? You're going to run away! Just like you did before, and today! Run like the coward you are!"

Sonic froze, Snake's words filling his mind. Run away. Like he ran from his parents, and his uncle, and his home, and from Amy… and Samus. The blonde's words from the other night filled her mind: _You can't run from everything, Sonic._

_No!_

"No!" snapped Sonic. "Not this time!"

Snake blinked. "Wha-?"

"No more running away from this! I'm taking care of this right now! It's ending here!"

Snake looked unconvinced. "I'm sure it is," he said, sarcastically.

Sonic grabbed the larger man by the neck. "And if you ever, _ever_ try to bug Samus again, I swear I'll put my foot so far up your butt you're gonna need surgery to remove it! Got it?"

Snake, surprised, nodded.

Sonic snatched the cigarette away from him, smashed it under his foot, and took off, on his way to find the two girls again.

* * *

"Ha-had enough yet?" asked a bruised and bloodied Amy.

Samus scowled through her bleeding lip. "Not… a chance."

Amy raised her hammer, though her muscles were straining to do so. Samus aimed her weapon, though it was hard to see anything because she was so dizzy. The two got ready to continue their fight, when a voice called out: "Stop!"

Sonic ran in and held his arms up. "No more, please! It's not worth it!"

Amy and Samus stared in surprise, but the battle then took its toll on them. Amy slumped to the ground, dropping her hammer. Sonic burst forward and caught her. H helped her up and Samus said weakly, "Sorry," before almost falling down herself. Thankfully, Sonic had a lot of experience when it came to lifting women, and managed to carry BOTH of them to a guest room. He sat them on separate beds and brought them ice packs. The two were either out cold, or too bruised to move comfortably. Unable to do anything else, Sonic sat and waited.

It was a while before anyone spoke, until Amy asked, "Sonic, why her?"

Sonic gazed at Amy. "What do you mean?"

Amy's eyes watered. "Sonic, why her? Why did you pick her over me? Is she really that much prettier to you?"

Sonic glanced at Samus' sleeping form. "Ames… gosh, you don't know how much I feel about her… I can't believe it myself. She just… understands me so well, and we just can't leave each other alone."

Amy looked away. "I just knew it would happen… that if I let you leave, I'd lose you to someone else. I guess it wasn't such a silly idea after all."

"I guess not. But we aren't a couple yet."

"'Yet'," Amy repeated.

"I was going to ask her to the pool party. You know, we could do a little dancing, drink a few cups of punch, that kind of thing." He smiled. "I mowed the lawn so we could all put picnic blankets down and we could watch fireworks when this was all over."

"Oh, that'd be lovely," said Amy, sighing happily at the thought.

Sonic nodded. "I just don't know why she fascinates me, Ames. She just does…"

Amy nodded, smiling sadly. "And I don't."

Sonic looked away. "Amy, I'm real sorry."

"Oh, Sonic," Amy said, shaking her head. "My mother always said, 'if you love something, be ready to let it go'. I guess this is what she meant."

"Maybe," admitted Sonic. "Who knows?"

"I think I do," Amy replied. She touched Sonic's hand. "Oh, Sonic… I guess if you're happy, I should learn to be happy for you."

Sonic blinked. "Do you mean it, Ames?"

Amy slowly, and reluctantly, nodded. "Sonic, I'm your friend, and I want you to be happy. Besides," she added, "there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"And I think that there's one that's better for you than me out there," Sonic said.

"Yeah, maybe there is."

"So does this mean you're going to treat Samus nice?"

"No way! She still beat me up with that whip thing! And I don't trust her quite yet."

Sonic sighed. "I guess I can't blame you."

Amy grinned, and then yawned. "Sonic," she moaned. "I'm feeling tired from the trip here and the fight. Can I go to sleep?"

Sonic patted her head and smiled. "Go ahead. I'll be here."

Amy nodded and in little time dozed off. Sonic turned back to Samus and pushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes, smiling.

"So," the bounty hunters voice said, surprising him, "I 'understand you'?" She cracked an eye open.

Sonic blushed, embarrassed. "Why didn't you _tell_ me you were still up?" he asked.

"Because you wouldn't tell me all that stuff in person, would you?"

Sonic sighed. "Probably not," he admitted.

Samus nodded. "Well, I am glad to know how you feel… cause I feel the same way." She closed her eyes and remained silent.

Sonic waited a second before asking, "So, do you want to go to the party with me, Sam?"

After a few moments, Samus answered. "Yes, Sonic, I will."

Sonic grinned. "Thanks," he said. "Now get some sleep. It's late."

Samus nodded off, and Sonic, tired from his fight and the events of the day, dozed off himself, his head on Samus' mattress. They didn't notice when in their sleep their hands intertwined.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yeah, Amy and Samus didn't fight that much, but I kinda like Amy too, and didn't want to see her too badly hurt. Don't worry, next chapter will be the day before the party, with lots of drama and stuff.**

**Also, I noticed that Snake hasn't been a dick for a couple of chapters now, so here he is, being one!**


	16. Moving right along

The next day came, and the pool party drew even closer. A few more guests arrived, including Fox's friend Krystal, and his team Star Fox. Despite Krystal being a very close friend to Fox, they could often be found bickering over thing. It was a rocky relationship to say the least. However Star Fox got along well with the other Smashers. Wolf also invited his little group of friends, called Star Wolf. A chameleon name Leon and a panther named…Panther. Very original. The group stuck to themselves mostly, though they did occasionally cast glares at Star Fox.

Marth had invited his sister Elice and a lady friend named Shiida; however they were yet to arrive, so he was waiting in the courtyard for them. Mario was sitting next to him, also waiting for a guest. It was then that Peach decided to walk up and make her move.

"Marth," the princess asked sweetly. "Do you want to go with me to the pool party?"

"What?" Marth asked, looking up surprised.

"Well, I thought I'd ask if you wanted to come with me. It's going to be a nice party, with dancing, and nice food, and -!"

"Peach, I'm sorry, but I don't think of you that way," Marth said.

Peach blinked. "You don't? B-but we went to dinner together! Wasn't that a date?"

"It was meant to be a date? But Zelda was there too, and all you did was chat about Mario. I thought you two were a couple."

"B-but," Peach tried to say.

"Marth!" shouted a delighted female voice. Peach turned and saw two blue-haired women walking towards them. Marth grinned and stood up, running towards them. He hugged the one in the dress, and kissed the other full on the lips.

It would appear that Marth had a girlfriend. Maybe more, considering that Peach noticed the ring that was on the woman's finger.

_Oh, well_. _Mario will want to go out with me,_ she thought.

However, when she saw Mario, he was hugging a black-haired woman in a red dress. "Oh, hiya Peach," the plumber said, under the impression that Peach was with Marth. "This is my old friend Pauline. Pauline, Peach."

"Nice to meet you," the woman said with a Brooklyn accent.

"Charmed, I'm sure," said Peach, putting on a fake smile and remembering her manners.

"Come on, Pauline, I'll help you with your bags!"

The two walked off, both of them laughing at unheard joke, and happy to be together again. Peach decided it was time to get serious.

* * *

Nana's happy scream could have shattered a window. "I knew it, I knew it, and I knew IT!" she screamed happily, prancing around the room.

Samus groaned, face-palming. "Do you have to do that?"

"Samus you should be happier! Sonic's taking you to the party!"

"I am happy!" Samus insisted. "I'm just not going to run like an idiot whenever I get a date."

"Oh, you're way too serious, Samus!" Nana said, still hopping about.

"No, I'm just not sugar-high."

Nana ignored the comment. "You have a date, I have a date, and we both have cute swimsuits! Everything is perfect!"

There was a knock at the door. Samus, eager to escape Nana's insanity, answered, and was surprised to find Amy Rose herself waiting there.

"Um, hi," the pink hedgehog said. "When I came here, I brought this really cute swimsuit, but the giant hand guy said that it was one-piece only, and mine's two piece, so I was wondering if I could, you know borrow you so you could take me to the best shopping spots?"

Samus mentally frowned. Taking an obsessive stalker was the last thing on her list of things to do today. However, Nana pushed her out of the doorway and into the hall, and shut the door. Samus heard the lock click.

Samus put on a fake smile. "Sure, let's go."

Amy grinned, grabbed Samus' arm, and dragged the surprised bounty hunter down the hall.

Nana chuckled as she lay back on her bed. Samus would probably kill her later, but she didn't care; Samus and Amy, quite frankly, needed to learn to get along if they both wanted to be Sonic's friends. Nana would just have to encourage them to do so. Even if it meant locking Samus out of her room until they did.

_Besides_, she thought, _what could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

"Fox was nice enough to call Kat for me," Falco grumbled.

"I'm afraid that I will be occupied with the DJ booth, Ms. Peach," R.O.B. had replied.

"I'm with Zelda," Pit had said, sighing.

"Ivy's making me go," grumbled Charizard, who hated water.

Peach groaned in exhaustion. Almost every man in the Mansion already had a date! Didn't anybody care that there was a beautiful lonely blonde with no one to hold her?

Well, she still had a few choices, and she was looking at one of them. Wario was currently fixing p his motorcycle alone, and now was the perfect chance to ask. Sure, Wario wasn't charming, or polite, or romantic, or clean, or… oh, Peach could go _on and on_… but she chose not to.

She smiled sweetly, and waltzed up to him. "Oh, Wario!" she said as sweetly as she could.

"Yeah?" was Wario's grunting reply.

Peach sighed dramatically. "Oh, Wario, I have no one to escort me to the pool party! I'm going to be swimming by myself! No one will be there to dance with me! I'll be eating all alone! Would you be so noble as to escort me to the party?"

Wario looked away from the cycle, grease smeared on his shirt. "I thought you were going with _Mario_," he said.

"Oh, but he invited some other woman, perhaps breaking my heart!" Peach declared.

Wario, to his credit, didn't but it. "I doubt that you _really_ want me to go with you," he said, although in his mind he wouldn't mind it _too_ much.

"Oh, but Wario," Peach moaned. "I can't go alone! I need someone who's big, muscular and-!"

"WARIO!"

A flash of red and white knocked the treasure hunter down, and Peach cried out in surprise.

Wario gave a surprised yelp. "Mona, what are you doing here?"

The red head (Mona, if you haven't guessed) smiled widely. "I got an invitation, _silly!_" she said, happily. "Some guy with a red hat invited me, and said that you needed a date! So here I am!"

_Mario, you jerk_! Wario thought. A thought came to him suddenly "Wait, if you're here, who's keeping an eye on my company?"

"Oh, I left your little friend Waluigi in charge!" Mona said cheerfully.

"I trust Waluigi about as far as I can throw a cheesecake underwater!" Wario grumbled.

"And I told Ashley to keep an eye on him," Mona reinsured.

"I trust Ashley even less!"

"And Kat and Ana are watching her! And they love me, so I don't think they'll let things of hand." She smiled sweetly. "Don't you _trust me_?" she asked.

Wario grumbled. "No," he lied.

Mona saw through it. "Everything's all cool now!" she said, hugging him. "So nothing's stopping us from going!" She let out a happy squeal. "Oh, I'm soooo excited!"

Wario blushed furiously. "Yeah," he muttered, trying to hide his smile.

The two walked off, Mona still perkily talking, and Wario making a mental note to actually _thank_ Mario for this. Peach, once again, was dateless.

* * *

Silently and slowly, Frag tapped the keys on his computer, scanning the Mansion for any suspicious activities of late. The Smashers were busy with their preparations, but that had been going on for days now, and as usual, there was little to report.

A snarling growl came from the doorway.

"Sir Ridley," greeted Frag.

Ridley stalked in angrily. "Who does that woman think she is?" the alien commander snapped. "I am the commander of the Space Pirates and she's treating me like a dog!"

"I am terribly sorry," said Frag without even looking up. Ridley couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"So," Ridley growled. "You know of my assignment?"

Frag nodded. "It will not be easy, but I have prepared some gear for you, sir." He gestured to a disk-shaped device. "This is a cloaking device. It will create a field of invisibility ten feet around you. It also has a silencer device, so no one can hear you."

Ridley picked the device off the table and attached it to his chest. "How do I subdue her? She is powerful, for a female."

Frag hefted a heavy looking rifle. "This," he grunted, "is a dart launcher. It will fire a foot long dart that will deliver a paralyzing neuro-toxin. It will paralyze even her, sir. Just distract her with you Primids and then fire at her when she is still." He gave the rifle to Ridley and grabbed a pair of handcuffs."These will emit an energy beam that can contain her. Put them on her once she's paralyzed."

Ridley nodded, though he didn't like to receive advice from his lackey. "All right," he muttered. "Tonight, I move in on her, and we'll have our power source."

"And then, sir?" asked Frag.

"And _then_," said Ridley, "we are leaving. I found the woman's ship in the docking bays. I think we can get away on it. You're coming with me. I need someone who fits into the cockpit."

"Aye, sir," replied Frag.

Ridley growled. "Leave this woman to her stupid vendetta. I have bigger fish to shoot."

"I'm sure, sir."

* * *

**Author's note**

**Another day and another chapter…**

**Anyway, everyone seems to have a date but Peach! What will she do?**

**And yes, Marth is frigging married. I know all these people who pair him up with Zelda and Peach, but that fact of the matter is that he's married. And yes, she had blue hair too. Hey, it's Japanese, so it's cool down there.**

**I'll bet Ike is married too.**

**As long as we're here, I would recommend reading "Super Smash Bros. Betrayal." It's by one of my reviewers, Catnip 820. It's this writer's first fic, and it's actually very good! It has a lot of drama and action and it even has some Sonamus! Read it if you ever get the chance!**

**Next time, Amy and Samus go shopping! But will they survive each other? And will Snake stir up more trouble? Find out!**


	17. Shopping and thinking

Smash Mansion was in a dimension between dimensions. It was filled with a variety of creatures from all over. And because of the Tournament, it had a lot of shops for tourists and such, offering discounts during the games.

Samus couldn't decide what she was more uncomfortable with; the fact that she was shopping with a girl that had tried to _flatten_ her earlier, or that fact that she was buried under said girl's shopping bags.

"Oh, this pair is _soooo_ cute!" Amy shouted as she pulled out a pair of shoes. "Oh, but his one is even cuter!"

"And I'm sure the next one is too," Samus remarked sarcastically.

Amy didn't hear the sarcasm, and replied, "Oh, you're right! They are!"

Samus wanted to scream; it wasn't that the bags were too heavy for her (she had lifted much heavier before) but she didn't enjoy carrying them around like that, especially for a girl she barely knew and had tried to hurt her earlier.

Finally fed up, Samus said, "Ms. Rose, you have a swimsuit, a new dress, two pairs of shoes, a new pair of flip-flops, and a pair of shorts, and several new shirts. I think you have enough to wear. Can we go home now?"

Amy frowned. "But I haven't tried anything on yet!" she whined. "I want to see how I look first!"

Samus sighed. "Couldn't we do that back home?"

"No, they have changing rooms for a reason, silly!"

Samus suppressed a groan, though just barely. "Go ahead," she said, keeping her voice from getting rude.

Amy grinned and pointed the way. Samus and she walked to the dressing rooms, and Amy ran into the dressing room to change, while Samus kept watch over the colossal pile of clothing and boxes Amy had collected.

In a little time (Amy had only tried on two of the outfits she had gathered) Peach and Zelda walked by, a few clothing items in their arms as well. The two princesses were chatting about Peach's inability to find a date for the party, but they stopped when they noticed Samus.

"Oh, his Samus," said Zelda cheerfully. "What're you doing here? I thought you had everything you needed for the party!"

Samus sighed. "I'm here with Sonic's fangirl. She's shopping for some clothes."

"Amy's here?" asked Peach. (She had met Amy at the Olympics.)

"Yeah, she is," said Samus. "We already tried to kill each other, in case you're wondering. Sonic had us make peace, so everything's okay now."

"Oh, my," said Zelda. "Does Amy like Sonic?"

"It's a school-girl's crush," Samus replied.

Peach shook her head. "I don't know, she seemed pretty into him when I saw them!"

Samus forced a smile. Peach preferred her grimacing. "You know, Peachy, last time I listened to someone else about what Sonic did, I was _banned _from Brawl, so do me a favor and shut your pie-hole."

Peach decided it would be better for her health if she and Zelda left. She grabbed Zelda's arm and tried to drag her off, but Zelda didn't budge. "Well," the Hylian said, "if Amy is okay with you and Sonic being like that, I don't see why she can't be friendly with her. I think it's a great idea to spend time with her, so you two can get to know each other better. Forgiveness is important."

"Then why don't you date Ganondorf?" asked Peach, snidely.

Zelda's face turned red. "Well, why don't you?" she asked, trying to avoid the subject.

Peach moaned loudly. "Because he didn't want to! Nobody wants to go with me!"

"Did you ask everyone?" Samus asked.

"Yes! I asked every eligible male Smasher, even Bowser! No one wanted to go with me!"

"Wait, _Bowser_ got a date?"

"Yeah, with Squirtle and not me!"

"I didn't know Squirtle was a girl…" muttered Zelda. "Actually, they could make a cute couple…"

"That's not the point!" shouted Peach unhappily.

"And the point is that you were so wrapped up in getting cute boys, that you completely forgot that they wouldn't enjoy getting cheated on," Samus said, rather snidely, though not meaning to be.

Peach frowned. "Everybody is out to get me!" she said unhappily.

"No we're not," assured Zelda. "Peach, relax, we can still find you a date. I think Ike is still single!"

Peach sighed. "No, he's not. He invited a lady named Elincia to come with him."

"Oh," said Zelda. "Sorry."

"It's not fair!" Peach said angrily. "It's just not fair!"

"Neither was dating multiple men," Samus said.

Peach frowned and stalked off, Zelda following shortly after. Samus sighed. That princess…

Samus' stomach growled, and she knocked on the door to the changing room. "Amy, you ready to go?" she asked.

Amy made a sniffling sound and said, "Uh, I think so."

Samus frowned. "Rose, are you crying?"

"No!" Amy's voice shouted. "I'm fine! I'm ready!"

"Rose, I know you're lying," Samus replied, trying to stay calm. "Now why are you crying?"

"I am not!" Amy shouted.

Samus, fed up, kicked the door down, surprising Amy. The pink hedgehog's eyes were watering, and her lip was trembling in a combination of surprise and sadness. And then, without a single warning, Amy Rose burst out crying.

* * *

Sonic never did like stealth much. It was too slow, too quiet, too boring. He avoided it if he could, and left it to others to do. He preferred speed. However, Sonic found himself in the very act of stealth as he navigated the Mansion's halls, trying to remain unseen by fellow Smashers, in a desperate attempt to reach a single room. Of course, Sonic had little experience in the matter, so he was beginning to really regret passing up on it all those years ago. Maybe he would have a bit more experience at this if he did.

He finally came to the door with the word R.O.B. on it. He looked around, making sure no one was looking, and then knocked gently on the door. After a few seconds, R.O.B. answered the door, his binocular-like optics staring at him. "Mr. Sonic Hedgehog. How are you doing today?"

"Heya, R.O.B.," Sonic whispered. "Hey, I need a bit of help with something from you."

"If that is the case, I will do my best. What seems to be the problem?" the robot asked.

Sonic walked into the room and shut the door. "I need to keep this quiet, okay?" he asked. "Most of the others can't keep a secret to save their lives."

R.O.B's head bobbed up and down. "Of course, if that is what you want. What could be so important?"

"Well, that party's coming up and I'm going with Samus, but I want to get her something nice, you know, something personal."

R.O.B's reply was incredulous: "You expect someone who cannot understand and hold human emotions to tell you what to get someone you feel about strongly?"

Sonic grinned weakly. "Uh, kinda."

R.O.B began to make a whirring sound as he used to his internal computer to scan for answers to Sonic's question. R.O.B.'s computer brain was a powerful tool, and he often used to it check up on information on his opponents before Brawls. After mere seconds of searching, R.O.B. had what information he needed. "Sonic, I have done my analysis, and I have discovered that women enjoy being presented with flowers."

Sonic shook his head. "Flowers are good for first dates, anniversaries and stuff, but I want something a little more meaningful for her."

R.O.B. nodded. "Very well. I have acquired information that states that women tend to have a weakness for jewelry as well. Perhaps Ms. Aran would enjoy that."

"Samus never seemed like a jewelry lover to me," said Sonic. "I need something really, _really_ special."

R.O.B. shook his head. "I am not sure if I can help you then. I cannot comprehend emotions. But you can. You know Samus better than I, or perhaps anyone here Sonic. I think you can find the perfect gift by yourself."

Sonic's quills drooped. "Dang… I thought you could help me."

"Sorry," R.O.B. beeped. "You'll do fine, Sonic. I have an immense amount of faith in you."

"Yeah," said Sonic, getting up to leave. "Right."

The hedgehog opened the door, paused, and then grinned. "Wait a sec!" he declared. "I think I have something!"

"Oh?" asked R.O.B. "And what is that?"

Sonic ran out the door. "Can't tell you yet! I gotta see if Master Hand can help me with something! Thanks!"R.O.B. watched as Sonic the Hedgehog bolted out of the room, leaving the confused robot in his wake.

* * *

**Gosh darn it! I made a chapter that wasn't all that good! Sorry folks, but my week has been kinda hellish. I'm getting ready for a vacation to Jersey and spent a lot of time working on stuff I need for summer-school. Sorry. So, Sonic has an idea to get Samus a gift! I wonder what it will be… And Samus and Amy were bonding, but something's wrong with Amy. What could it be? And the bad guys are… doing nothing, really. Sorry about the suckiness.**

**Also, I was thinking of putting this story on devaintArt so I could make some art for it. What do you think? **

**Also, when Christmas comes around, how about I make a Christmas Carol Parody with Samus as Scrooge?**

**And yes. I am shipping Bowser and Squirtle.**


	18. Comfort and Kidnapping

Amy was on the floor, a puddle of tears forming around her and wetting her dress. Her shoulders were shaking, and her head was in her hands. Samus was, all in all, surprised at the outburst. Amy had been all smiles when they had arrived, and she had been all smiles when they went to the dressing room. Only now was she showing any signs of distress, though it was quite clear that she was _very_ distressed. Samus, analyzing the situation, found two solutions: she could either wait for Amy to stop and then take her back to the Mansion, or she could ask Amy what was wrong and get a sob story for her troubles. Her conscious over-coming her brains, she asked Amy the question.

"Are you okay?"

"No!" Amy shouted. "Everything's wrong! Everything! I was so stupid!"

"Stupid about what?" Samus asked. "Be more specific."

"I…I…" Amy couldn't speak. She was crying too hard to do it.

Samus sighed irritably. She hated crying, mainly because it was just loud and annoying, and in reality was just a waste of breath and a waste of time, as crying couldn't really do anything to stop your problems. However, Sonic would have comforted Amy if she was crying, so Samus decided follow his example.

"Amy," she said slowly, keeping her voice from raising, "I need you to stop crying so I can actually understand you, okay?"

Amy, after a few seconds, did as she was told and managed to get a grip of herself, though she was still shaking. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were red. With a whimper, she spoke.

"I was so stupid… I came here, thinking Sonic would just jump into my arms… and all I did was humiliate myself in front of him…" She whimpered again. "I'm just like Peach! I was so wrapped up in my own little world that I didn't see reality! And it took Sonic falling in love with another girl to prove it!"

Samus' reply was shortly cut off by the word 'love', but she managed to get it out: "Amy, come on, you're nothing like Peach."

"Yes I am!" Amy shouted. "We both do nothing but get kidnapped! Mario told me about it himself! And now neither have dates because we're so stupid!" She put her head in her hands and began to weep again.

Samus' brain swarmed for a response. "Amy, listen to me: you are overreacting. You aren't stupid, and neither is Peach. Peach doesn't have a date because she spent time with too many men and they all though she had moved on and didn't like them. You don't have a date because in your excitement you didn't plan ahead. You both made mistakes. Everyone does. Live with it!"

Amy's crying died down just a bit. "Why did I think I could be with him?" she asked, showing no regard for what Samus just said. "You're strong, pretty, and smart… he'd be an idiot to not fall for you."

"Amy…" Samus chose her next words carefully. She didn't want to make the girl even sadder. "Look, you want to know how Sonic and I started dating? I broke his leg. I was dumb enough to get tricked and I almost drowned him. Did you ever do that?" Receiving no reply, she continued: "I messed up and he got hurt. And when I finally got the guts to apologize, and we went out for dinner, it was as friends to get burgers. And we were both too shy to talk much. Look," she said, placing a hand on Amy's shoulder, "I know that you feel like a real first class loser, but keep one thing in mind, okay? There's always a guy who would want to be with you out there, and now that Sonic's off the list, you can begin to look again. And if you're lucky, which you will be, I think you can find someone for you and only you."

Amy sniffled before replying. "Do you really think…?"

"Yeah, I do," said Samus, unaware if she was lying or not. (It's hard to tell when you're being nice.)

Amy looked at Samus, her eyes still watery. "Thanks," she said, smiling weakly. "I guess I made a fool of myself again."

Samus sighed, but not in a bad way. "It's alright. Now, why don't you go and get the nicest swimsuit you can find."

Amy nodded slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes, before picking up her bags and walking off to get her swimsuit. Samus sighed and made a small smile. Well, if she ever stopped being a bounty hunter, she could get into therapy.

* * *

Kirby didn't know what was weirder: the fact that he wasn't eating or that fact that Peach was on her knees, begging him for a date. Her eyes were desperate and her lip was trembling. "Please will you come with me?" she asked desperately. "I have no one to take me! I need you!"

"Poyo?"

"I do!" Peach shouted desperately. "Come on, Kirby, you don't have a date, do you? Wouldn't you like to go with me?"

Kirby made an "I'm thinking it over face".

Peach made a pouting lip. "Oh, please!" she begged.

Finally, Kirby nodded. "Poyo!"

Peach hugged the pink puffball. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" she shouted. "Now I can go party with some dignity!"

Peach skipped off, leaving a slightly confused Kirby in her wake. Kirby, though puzzled on why she was so desperate, decided to do what he always did when confused. He went to the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

Night fell on Smash Mansion, as it did on Angel Land. The moon shone, the stars twinkled, and Pit, as usual, was miserable, as he had been lately. The Captain of the Guard sighed silently as he marched to Palutena's chamber, ready to give his report for the night. His mind was wrapped around his inevitable date with Zelda, and how unwilling to go with her he was. Despite his desperation, Pit could find no solution to the problem: he had been ordered to date Zelda, and he didn't disobey orders. It would set a bad example for his men in lower ranks, and he would likely lose his job eventually. On the other hand, he had no idea on how to break to Zelda that he didn't love her, or how to make sure that she didn't go into a depression and get every Smasher to hate him for it. It was a colossal lose-lose situation.

Pit gave the guards who were posted at the door to Palutena's chambers a salute and entered the room to make his evening report to the Light Spirit. The guards, angels like him, returned the salute and opened the doors. Pit strode in, putting on a neutral face.

Palutena's body shone in the moon light. Her face was calm and her eyes were closed. She almost looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Pit walked forward and bowed on one knee. "Milady," he greeted.

Palutena's eyes didn't even open. "Pit. You are here. Have your men seen anything tonight?"

Pit shook his head. "No, milady, everything is quiet."

Palutena opened her eyes and smiled. "I am glad to hear that." She stood up and began to walk to the captain. "You may rise."

Pit did so. "Quiet as a mouse, ma'am, but the guards are still alert as ever. No one is getting in here."

Palutena's smile just grew. "Oh, Pit, you focus too much on your job. Perhaps my decision to make you my captain has been taken too seriously, yes?"

Pit shook his head. "No, milady, I just want to do my job. I am fine."

"Is that so?" asked Palutena. "You seem uneasy, Pit. Is something wrong?"

"No, ma'am, nothing really. I'm just nervous about tomorrow," Pit answered.

"Ah," said Palutena, nodding. "Pit, you will do fine. You are strong, kind, and handsome. You will have no problems with your lady-friend."

Pit felt a blush coming. _She called me handsome…_ "Ma'am, I have something I need to tell you about Zelda."

Palutena raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Pit took a deep breath. "Ma'am, the truth is, that I-!"

Palutena's eyes widened, and she raised her hand for silence. Pit was taken aback. Did she know?

"Pit," Palutena said. "I sense something that should not be here."

Pit's senses were immediately on alert, and he mentally berated himself for believing things to be secure. He pulled his blades out and stood at the ready.

Palutena's demeanor remained calm. "Whoever you are, come out now. We know you are here."

An angry, hissing sound echoed throughout the room. Pit's grip on his weapons grew tighter. "Coward. Hiding behind shadows because you're too afraid to fight!" he shouted, hoping his enemy's ego was larger than his common sense.

There was silence after that. Not a single sound. Until Pit heard a 'click'.

From the corner of his eye, he saw it materialize. A massive, reptilian beast with glowing eyes filled with malice and contempt. His mouth was filled with fangs, glittering in the moonlight. And he was holding a very, very large gun in his hand. The creature stalked into their views, a growl escaping his throat, and he pointed the gun at Palutena, whose expression showed no fear.

"You," said Pit, placing himself in the monster's line of fire at Palutena. "I remember you. You were that monster Samus talked about who attacked us in Subspace, Ridley!"

"And you," said Ridley, "are the annoying little worm who guards the cowardly spirit. How pitiful," he snorted, as if he was watching a dying insect trying to crawl away before he stepped on him.

Palutena was unfazed. "What do you want?" she asked.

Ridley grinned. "You, I'm afraid. I am need of some of your power. Some power you will doubtlessly not give me by choice."

Pit pointed both of his blades at the alien. "You're not welcome here!" he shouted. "Leave now, monster, or you'll suffer the consequences!"

Ridley laughed. It was a thoroughly unpleasant sound. "And what will happen if I don't, little worm? In case you haven't noticed, I am larger than the two of you." He spread his wings to emphasize his point.

"You are a fool, creature," said Palutena. "Both of us are more than mere mortals. We have powers and abilities you cannot _begin_ to understand. And we have you outnumbered. This city is filled with guards and soldiers who serve me. If I was to somehow fall, they would be upon you in an instant. Surrender now and I'll offer you mercy."

Ridley only grinned wider. "Oh, dear," he said. "I'm outnumbered, am I?"

Pit's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. The monster had been distracting them from the real attack. Pit whirled just in time to see the blade wielding Primid swing a laser sword at Palutena, He opened his mouth to shout, but was too late.

The Primid was enveloped in a glowing aura and exploded into shadow bugs. Its sword clattered harmlessly on the floor. Palutena smiled.

Ridley snarled in response. "Attack!" he screamed.

Instantly, dozens of Primids swarmed towards the spirit and the angel, all wielding swords of their own. Palutena raised her arms and there was a bright flash. Primids burst into pieces, exploding in brilliant light. Soon, the room only had Palutena, Pit, and a very angry Ridley.

"As I said before," Palutena said, "you are outnumbered."

Ridley's response was a roar, and he turned and ran, jumping out the door that led to Palutena's balcony.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Pit, leaping after him. He put his blades together and formed his bow and jumped off the balcony, flying after the monster. He took off into the night sky of Angel Land searching for any sign of his foe. Strangely enough, however, the monster had vanished from his sight. Pit growled. He couldn't have gotten away this easily. He was too big for that.

His thoughts were cut off when a talon grabbed him and forced him into the wall of the palace. The claw dragged Pit down the walls, driving him into the stone. Pit struggled against its grip, but it drove him into the wall even harder, tearing his skin and clothes. Pit screamed out in pain, and lost his grip on his bow.

Second of excruciating pain felt like minutes before he hit the ground. Pit was thankful that angel bones were strong than human bones, otherwise he would be dead.

The clawed hand grabbed him again and tossed him into the wall again. Pit heard something inside him crack. He collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

He found himself hauled up by Ridley, who was grinning sadistically. "Hello, worm," the monster greeted, before slamming him into the wall again. Pit hit the ground again, holding back a scream. He felt Ridley's claws digging his claws into his back as the monster picked him up again.

"Enough!"

Palutena appeared in a flash of light energy. She stood there, her eyes steely. "Release him!" she ordered.

Ridley growled. "Or what? You'll vaporize me? Can you hit me without hitting your little angel boy? I know your kind, spirit. You don't like to risk the lives of others, do you? Especially when they're close to you. No, you won't do a thing."

"Spirit," Pit yelled. "Attack him! You can beat him!"

Palutena's steely demeanor and bravado was gone. Pit, the young man who she owed her life to two times over, was in danger. Any attack she made could kill him along with the monster. "What do you want, demon?" she spat.

"Like I said before, I want you," Ridley replied. "Surrender to me, and I'll let your little pet go."

The silence was tense. Pit, bloodied and bruised, was shaking his head rapidly. Ridley's orange eyes were glaring at Palutena intently, waiting for her decision.

It was a short while before she spoke again. "I accept."

"Milady, no!" Pit cried.

Ridley nodded. "I thought you would," he snarled. "Now don't move." He pointed his gun at the spirit who remained standing still. Pit couldn't keep his eyes open, and waited for the sound of pressurized air being released to fade. When he opened his eyes, Palutena was on the ground, a dart embedded in her stomach. Her aura of light had gone out and she was still.

_That's impossible,_ thought Pit. _She's a spirit, poison can't hurt her at all!_

His thoughts were cut off by Ridley jabbing his fist into his ribs. He fell over, the wind knocked out of him. The wounds he had received earlier were screaming out in anguish as his mind began to grow hazy.

Meanwhile, Ridley strode over to the out-cold woman and pulled her over his shoulders. He chuckled at the angel. "Well, you're lucky I need someone to spread the message, worm. Otherwise I would have killed you right now. Now you can live knowing how you failed to do the one task you were trusted with!"

The monster cackled and vanished from sight, tapping a device on his chest. Pit tried to get up, but collapsed again. He heard an alarm sound in the distance. The other troops noticed that Palutena was missing and would likely be searching for her.

_We would have had him… we could have done it… I failed…_

Finally succumbing to his wounds, Pit passed out, a tear in his eye.

_I never got to tell her…_


	19. It's here

Dawn came, then day. Birds began singing, the sun rose over the hills, and the Smashers awoke with one solitary thought on their collective minds: _it's here._

The Mansion was shortly a buzz of activity. Smashers were all making last-minute preparations for the party. People rushed through halls, carrying boxes of plastic forks, spoons, cups and paper plates. Picnic tables were hauled outside, and chairs with them. Those who volunteered in the kitchen were currently putting the finishing touches on their food stuffs. Toon Link's sister Aryll had brought some soup from his home dimension, which he was all too happy to serve (despite soup being more of a winter food, but meh). Zelda was making some kind of Hylian juice, and Captain Falcon made a red fruit juice that he dubbed, "Falcon Punch." Everyone thought the pun was a bit dumb, but they were quite impressed with the juice itself. And of course, at nine, an hour before the party, a truck driven by a Waddle-Dee arrived with the burgers and hotdogs for the party also bring grills to cook them on. Several Waddle-Doo chefs were at work in minutes, and the smell of a barbecue filled the air. Picnic tables were set up, and food stuffs were placed on them buffet-style.

One of the tables that were being set up was the table for the DJ. It was partially set up, with the speakers wired and everything. There was a chair to sit on and an impressive sound system as well. R.O.B was sticking wires in their respective sockets, and ports while Master Hand checked off his list of things to do.

It was at that moment Sonic walked up. Yes, walked up. If he ran, then the pile of CDs he was carrying would topple over. The size of the pile was immense, as Sonic was tasked with finding songs that everyone wanted. Unfortunately, everyone had a separate preference in songs: Zelda and Link liked Hylian chants, while Wario liked rock and roll. Toon Link wanted some kind of musical pirate-ey songs, and Peach wanted hip-hop. Master Hand had decided to let everyone have a little of each, though which order they were in was up to R.O.B. Sonic pitied the robot as he plopped the pile of CDs next to him. R.O.B. looked up from his work. "Oh, thank you Sonic."

Sonic patted the robot on the back. "Don't mention it," he said. He then turned his attention to the pool and let out a surprised whistle. "How on Earth did Master Hand do this?" he muttered, staring at the large, beautiful pool. (Well, as beautiful as an artificial body of water can be.)

"I am a giant hand, Sonic," Master Hand said, checking music off the list of things to get done. "It was like playing in a sandbox to me. The hard part was laying the tiles."

"Wow," Sonic said. He didn't like the water too much, but this was still pretty cool.

"Oh, Sonic," R.O.B. said. "Did you ever get that present for Samus?"

"Yeah, I did," Sonic said, grinning. "I'll tell you about it later, but trust me, it's awesome."

R.O.B. nodded. "I'll take your word for it."

Sonic grinned. "Well, gotta go. I have some stuff to do before the party." And with that he zoomed off.

R.O.B. stared at Sonic's dust trail before returning to his work. "I do hope that his present is extraordinary."

"It is," Master Hand said, checking something else off his list. "I should know. He's mowing the lawn for weeks to come because he wanted me to open a portal so he could get it."

"Ah," R.O.B's emotionless voice replied. "Young love."

* * *

Despite shaking the young woman on the shoulder, and whispering her name into her ear, Nana could not wake Samus up. The blonde had come back to their room late at night, after a long day of shopping with Amy, Sonic's not-girlfriend. Apparently, Samus managed to enjoy shopping when she was with someone who didn't boss her around and make her try clothes on like Peach or Zelda would have, as she had stayed there almost all day with the pink hedgehog. When she had come back last night, she was tired, moaning, and smelled like coffee. She probably had a hard time staying awake at the store, so she ended up blowing off several dollars so she could stay awake. And to make things worse, the coffee kept her up most of the night, so Samus looked really awful this morning, with bags under her sleeping eyes, her day clothes still on, and her morning-breath laced with dark coffee. Nana would have _loved_ to let Samus sleep in, but the party was at eleven, and it was past nine at the moment. The sad truth was that the blonde needed to wake up and get ready.

"Samus, come on," she said, trying not to raise her voice at the sleepy and most likely grumpy, woman.

Samus barely stirred, muttering in her sleep. Nana shook her again, but still got no response from the bounty hunter.

There was a very loud knock on the door. "Samus!" a very shrill and unfamiliar voice called. "Come on, it's time to get ready!"

Nana raised an eyebrow as she opened the door, revealing a pink hedgehog, dressed in a red swimsuit, complete with sunhat and sunglasses, and a wide smile. "Is Samus here?" she asked cheerily.

"Oh," Nana said knowingly. "You must be Amy, Sonic's friend. Hi, I'm Nana!"

"Oh, hi Nana!" Amy replied. "Samus told me all about you. Is Samus here?"

"Yeah, she is, she's just been sleeping the day away! She's exhausted from last night."

"Oh, really?" asked Amy. "I've been fine! Samus must have had too much coffee. I saw her guzzling the stuff all night!"

"Figures," said Nana. She walked over to Samus and shook her again. "Samus wake up!" she said, louder than before.

"Don't want to, can't make me," came Samus' voice, muffled by the pillow.

"Don't care and can too!" replied Nana, shaking her roughly. Samus moaned and didn't move.

After shutting the door, Amy joined Nana. "Samus, come on, we have to get you ready for the party!"

"I'm too tired," Samus moaned.

"Well, then you shouldn't have had that caffeine overload last night!" Nana retorted.

Their argument was cut off by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Nana sweetly.

"Sonic," said the voice. "I came to see if you all were up!"

Samus immediately climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Nana, giggling, replied, "We're up and getting ready! See you at the party!"

"Oh, okay," Sonic replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He was obviously hoping to see Samus. "See ya later then!"

After Sonic zoomed off, Amy and Nana both began laughing hysterically at Samus, who decided she should take a shower to wake her up. After all, she didn't want to look tired and worn out for her _boyfriend._The first thing Pit noticed when he woke up was that he was in pain. A lot of it.

* * *

The angel groaned and rubbed his head. His whole body was one giant ouch. Every part of him was protesting his return to consciousness. His eyes were heavy, and he desperately wished he could close them. However, he placed his desire aside and attempted to get up. He immediately felt hands gripping him and someone shouting, "He's awake!"

Pit opened his sleepy eyes and saw where he was: the Angel Land infirmary. He had been here so many times before, usually after rebellions and assignation attempts, or just when he did something reckless. Needless to say, he was there quite a lot. Anymore and he would receive a preferred customers card.

Pit was surrounded by a combination of Guards from his unit and Nurses who were trying to keep him from moving. His injuries must have been very bad.

"Sir Pit!" one of the soldiers asked. "Are you okay sir?"

"No, I'm not," Pit said briskly. "Where's Spirit Palutena?" he asked, hoping her kidnapping was a dream.

The guard shook his head and saluted. "We have no idea, sir!" he said. "We found you alone at the foot of her tower, bleeding! When we checked her room, she wasn't there!"

"Damn it," Pit muttered. "It wasn't a dream after all… She's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" one the nurses asked. "Was it Medusa?" she asked, terrified of the possibility of the Dark Spirit's return to Angel Land.

"No, it was a new monster. His name is Ridley," Pit answered, pulling himself out of the bed. The nurses began to try and keep him from getting up, but he pulled himself away nether less. "I'm going after her," he announced.

"Sir, you can't!" one of the guards shouted.

"You're injured, sir!" said the first guard who had spoken to him. "It'd be too dangerous."

Pit growled. "I know what I'm doing!" he snapped. "I was the one who failed Lady Palutena, and I was the one who lost the fight. I am not going to sit down and let her wait for rescue. Besides that, Ridley was accompanied by monsters. Chances are, he has more, and they can attack at anytime without Palutena's protection. I need all guards to be alert and at the ready, is that clear?"

The guards saluted. "As you command, sir!" they said in unison. They didn't dare question their captain.

"Good." Pit began to march out of the room, but a nurse put herself in his path. "Sir, you need to stay. You've been badly hurt, and a fight with monsters will not help you!"

"That never stopped me before," Pit muttered, pushing his way past the nurse angel.

"But sir!" one of the guards said. "How will you find her? We couldn't find any evidence in her throne room!"

"Where's my bow?" Pit demanded.

"Sir…?"

"Where is it?" Pit repeated.

The guard nodded. "I'll get it for you sir!" he said, walking out of the room."

The nurse who blocked his path before questioned him harshly. "With all due respect sir, we are facing a crisis here. If you want to save our Beloved Spirit, I suggest you take someone with you, or better yet, send someone else!"

Pit shook his head. "I have more experience, ma'am. And too many people will draw attention. I want to do this as stealthily as possible."

"Your injuries are too severe!" another nurse said. "You may not come back!"

"I know," Pit muttered as the guard returned with his bow. He took it and pointed it out the window, slowly pulling back a light arrow.

"What're you doing sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

Pit released the arrow and it shot through the air. He watched it until it vanished from his sight with a sparkling light. "What comes from Palutena will return to her," he said. "I can track her with this. Prepare to mount a defense in case we're attacked. Alert all civilians of the crisis and advise them to take shelter until Palutena returns. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Pit jumped onto the window ledge, surprising the nurses, who began to protest him fighting. Without another word or acknowledgement of their worries, he leaped out the window, his eyes focused in the spot the arrow he had fired had flashed.

People could say what they want about Pit, but when you messed with his spirit, you got a whole new side to him. One you probably don't want to meet.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Another chapter, and the pool party is here… too bad we didn't get to see it, huh?**

**Anyway, the next chapter had Nana, Samus, Amy, Tetra, Zelda and Peach in swimsuits! Betcha wish this story had pictures now, huh? ;D**

**And yes, Pit tracking Palutena by shooting arrows is a bit far-fetched, but hey, it's a fanfic.**


	20. The Pool Party Part 1

**Hiya, folks, it's me again. Once again, it took me a while to get this chapter up. However, I have an excuse this time: My computer is having some problems, and I couldn't work on it. So I am now working on my family computer. So, even with that in my way, I have over a hundred reviews, and dozens of people waiting with baited breath for me to update, so I am not going to let that stop me! So, I am going to cram as many subplots and funny/happy/romantic/sad scenes in these two chapters as possible. As any opera buff would say, "It ain't over until the fat lady sings!"**

**And now, for a group of video game beauties in swimsuits.**

**Roll film!**

* * *

At long, long last, the time was here.

Smashers were pulling on their swimsuits and sunhats, and rubbing suntan lotion on their bodies as they prepared for the main event: the pool party. The big end of summer celebration.

_Why am I going to this thing again?_an embarrassed Samus thought as she stared at herself in the mirror in her swimsuit. Thank God Master Hand was being a life guard - if anyone tried to mess with her, he could handle them. However, considering what happened to Snake the other day, Samus assumed Sonic would probably deck the guy first.

Next to her, Nana was busy striking poses in her magenta swimsuit, like she was in the little Ms. America pageant. "Don't I look great?" she asked, excitedly.

"Sure you do," Samus said, not really paying attention. She desperately wanted a cup of coffee, but Nana and Amy wouldn't let her, deciding that they didn't want to risk another coffee overload.

Amy popped out of the bathroom after changing into her swimsuit. The strapless and suit was bright red and very, very form-fitting. In fact, when Amy wasn't wearing the wide skirted dress, she looked much more feminine. She joined Nana in posing. "We all look great!" Amy agreed, blowing kisses at the imaginary audience.

"Yeah, we do," Samus said, not sure if she wanted to go out in this get-up. "Maybe I should wear something else..."

"Don't bother!" Amy said. "You look great! Both of you! Peach actually got some good suits for you two, compared to the ugly thing she got me!"

"I guess so," muttered Samus. Although, she had to admit, she did look smooth.

"Mr. Game and Watch is gonna flip when he sees me," Nana said, dreamily.

"I may not have a date, but I might get someones attention," mused Amy.

"Yeah, you will," Samus said, patting the hedgehog on the back. "I can't imagine anyone not looking at the pink hedgehog in a swimsuit."

Amy giggled. "I guess not. Well, what're we waiting for! Let's go!"

Amy grabed both of her friends by their hands and dragged them out into the hall, on their way to the party.

It as time.

* * *

Sonic couldn't help but feel silly. It wasn't possible for him not to. He was going to the pool part in a freaking _life jacket_ for the love of Mike! There is no way that that could possibly look good!

Falco on the other hand, was quite proud with himself in his suit. After all, he was rather well built for a bird. "I think today is going to go _swimmingly_," he said, laughing at his own joke.

"I look like a dork," Sonic deadpanned.

"Ah, don't worry about it!" Falco said, patting Sonic on the back.

"Why not? I'm the only one who'll be wearing one of these stupid things, Falco!" Sonic retorted.

"Ah, come on!" Falco said. "I don't think anyone will care. Including Samus."

"Oh, what do you know," Sonic muttered, still nervous and embarrassed.

"A lot more then you give me credit for, pal," Falco cracked.

There was a knock on the door. Falco it to reveal Captain Falcon in a pair of red swimming trunks and Fox wearing white shorts. "You guys ready?" asked Falcon, grinning.

"Sure am!" Falco said.

"Not really," Sonic muttered.

Hey," Falco said, glancing out into the hallway. "Isn't that Samus? Wow, nice swimsuit!"

Sonic quickly bolted past Falco into the hallway, shouting, "Jerk!"

Fox raised and eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Falco shrugged. "Beats me. He's just eager to get to the pool I guess."

The trio laughed and followed Sonic fading dust trail down the hall.

It was time.

* * *

If Master Hand had a mouth, he'd be grinning. Standing before him, at the side of the pool, were the Smashers, the whole lot of them. Well, at least he thought it was the whole lot. He hadn't seen Pit yet. He must be busy with something. Other than that, all of his little gladiators were ready for a fun day, along with their guests, at the end of a fun season, that had been packed with action. All of his planning was finally over, and he could relax while the Smashers splashed the day away. Plus, when the tournament was over, he had a private pool to enjoy.

He cleared his nonexistent throat and began the speech he had prepared: "My friends, we are here today to celebrate the end of a season. And the end of a happy piece of time I was glad to spend with you. I would like to thank you all for fighting in this tournament, and having a chance to gain incredible glory and splendor. Your time has been given to me, and I am glad you chose to do that. Now, you can see one of the ways I can repay you. This pool was built for you to use, and to enjoy, so that we may have a happy end of the summer. So..." Master Hand paused, glanced at Crazy Hand who was floating next to him, and growled at his brother. "I am _not_ saying that!" he hissed.

"But you gotta!" whined Crazy. "I added that because everyone would love it more than a kitten dancing the Mexican hat dance!"

"It's stupid!" moaned Master Hand.

"Say it! You know you wanna!"

"Fine," grumbled Master Hand. Resuming his speech, he said, "So have fun, and...ugh... 'cowabunga.'"

The chaos was immediate.

"FALCON CANNONBALL!"

Smashers, warm from the heat of the sun, pounced into the cold waters of the new pool, as splashing waves of water burst up. Some leaped in, others merely dipped, while some just used the ladders. Either way, whether in the shallows or the deep end, they were all smiling, laughing, and happy. Even Sonic, who hated water, leaped in, ignoring the fact that he was wearing a 'dorky' life jacket. The Smashers were all happy to finally get a chance to cool down outside, and it took little time for them to start games.

And that was the very reason that Sonic was perched on Samus' shoulders and taking part in a chicken fight with Yoshi and Mario, with Pauline, Zelda and Birdo, Yoshi's date, cheering from the sidelines. The fight was in a standstill; Mario and Sonic were evenly matched, as were Samus and Yoshi, who were both very agile and quick on their feet. The cheering grew louder, and Falco, Amy and Nana joined with Zelda in cheering for Samus and Sonic, as the two groups duked it out.

After a hard blow from Mario and Yoshi, Sonic glanced down at Samus and smiled. "All or nothing?" he asked.

Samus, getting what he meant, returned the grin. "All or nothing," she repeated.

With a war cry that would make Brave Heart jealous, the two charged at their rivals, leaping at them and sending both teams into the water. After they surfaced, the contest was declared a draw, and a water-logged Sonic refused to go again. Samus and he shared a chuckle and then waded of to the more shallow region together, eager to play Beach Ball with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

Wario, eager to take on the 'pipsqueak' decided he would take Mario in the fine art of chicken fighting. Mario accepted, and let Pauline climb on his shoulders. Mona, giggling happily, did the same to a blushing Wario.

Jigglypuff was floating with Meta Knight, who's face was still covered by his mask. Even when Jigglypuff was around, he still hated showing his face to others. As far as the majority of Smashers knew, the only ones who had seen his face were Kirby and Jigglypuff. Nether the less, both seemed very happy with each other. In fact, almost everyone was happy.

Everyone, except two princesses.

Zelda, after she had cheered for Sonic and Samus' match, was quite unhappy, and spent her time staring at either the sky or the door to the garden, waiting for Pit, who was absent. She waded in the shallow end, feeling very, very alone, despite their friends swimming and playing around her. As she sat alone, the equally sad Peach joined her.

"Hi," Peach greeted.

"Hi," Zelda repeated.

"Pit isn't here yet?" Peach asked.

"No, he isn't." Zelda sighed. "I guess it was too good to be true." She looked at the lonely Peach and asked, "Did Kirby not come too?"

Peach's frown became larger. "Oh, he came all right. He just hasn't spent any time with me." She pointed to the buffet tables, and there was Kirby, waiting for the very anxious looking Waddle-Dees to finish their grilling. "All he wants to do is eat, eat, and eat. And I thought this would be pleasant."

Zelda sighed. "At least your date came. Maybe I was too overbearing with Pit. I guess I was too strong with him."

Peach shrugged. "Who knows? Men work in weird ways."

Zelda sighed. "Well, at least we can spend time with our other friends, right? It's not like we're alone."

Peach sighed. "Well, I guess you're right. We're just dateless."

A beach ball landed on Peach's head, knocking her crown of. She glared at Diddy Kong, who was hiding behind Donkey Kong whilst Samus and Sonic held back their laughs. Peach picked up the ball and grinned at Zelda. "Well, at least let's have some fun while we're here."

Zelda, despite her missing date, smiled. "I agree completely."

* * *

All she knew was that it was very dark, wherever she was. That and she was in pain. Her legs, dangling above the ground hurt, her arms, supported by cold metal chains hurt, and her head hurt. Thinking hurt, moving her mouth hurt, and when she opened her eys it hurt.

Groaning, Palutena surveyed her surroundings, struggling to see anything. She didn't know where she was, but she seemed to be in a tube of some sort, some transpearent, light blue materiel was circling her. She tried to summon her light magic to release herself, but she found herself unable to do so.

"She's awake," said a monotone voice.

"Good," a female voice replied. Palutena narrowed her eyes and struggled to see the figure before her. It was wrapped in a black robe and a hood was covering her face. "Good afternoon, Spirit," the woman's voice said, smooth and silk-like. "I'm glad to see that you're awake. We have a lot of work to do."

Palutena continued to struggle. "Who are you, mortal!" she demanded, her head pounding. "Release me know and I shall be very merciful with you and your comrades."

The woman chuckled. "As tempting as that is," she hissed, "I am afraid I need to ignore your pathetic plea for mercy at this time. I have a mission to accomplish, and you're going to help me with it."

"I would never help the forces of evil in anything, much less whatever mad scheme you've concocted!"

"My dear, delusional spirit," the woman cackled. "You don't have a choice!" She turned to the darkness. "Frag! Is everything ready?"

"Not yet ma'am," the emotionless voice replied. "We are completing the finishing touches you ordered.

The woman sighed. "Very well. Finish them. Quickly." She turned back to Palutena. "I suggest you rest yourself, Spirit," she hissed. "Because we are beginning soon, and I'm afraid that it's going to hurt _you _much more than it's going to hurt _me!"_

* * *

**Uh-oh, Pally's in trouble, and Pit's nowhere to be found! I wonder what will happen...**

**Anyways, what would you guys think if I made a Super Smash Bros. Christmas Carol Parody, with a dash of Sonamus thrown in for good measure for the holiday season?**


	21. The Pool Party Part 2

**Heya guys, it's time for the moment you have all been waiting for! The conclusion of the pool party! What will happen? Will people admit their feelings for each other? Will relationships be started? Ended? Rekindled?**

**Boy, this is starting to sound like a soap opera... with talking hedgehogs and bounty hunters.**

**Also, due to popular demand, I will be making a Sonamus Christmas Carol!**

**And now, the conclusion of the party!**

* * *

Being positive was hard when you were dateless. Sure, you didn't have to deal with the slight chance of your date being a class A jerk, but still, it would be nice to have someone with you, to laugh at your jokes and complement your swimsuit. Loneliness wasn't very fun at all.

Amy held back a sigh as she stirred her fruit punch with her straw before taking a sip. Almost everyone seemed to have a date but her, something she always had hated. You know, Sonic and Samus were together, Peach and Kirby were together (though Peach seemed less than thrilled with it), and that pointy eared guy in the green swimming trunks was dancing to some weird tune called "The Song of Storms" (whatever that is) with that gothic-looking woman in the black and blue green swimsuit.

Now, that wasn't to say that Amy hadn't gotten looked at. A few men had stared at her (including the penguin from the other day) and she couldn't blame them, because she _did _look good. However, despite that, and the pride of being admired, she still felt like someone should just ask to dance with her or something, at least ask her her name. However, said desire had yet to granted.

Amy felt her stomach grumble. She hadn't eaten anything yet, although she was on a diet, so she was trying not to eat to much. Then again, the reason she started the diet was to impress Sonic, so what the heck?

Amy pulled herself out of her beach chair and walked to the buffet table, eager to sink her teeth into something; preferably something not healthy.

As she walked to get her food, a gust of summer wind blew past her, tearing her sunhat of her head. Amy cried out indignantly and chased after it. The hat blew into a tall, grey wolf who had ben talking with a shady looking chameleon. The wolf let out a growl as the hat landed on his head, causing the surprised chameleon to smirk.

"Sorry!" Amy cried out, running up to the wolf. "I lost my hat in the wind!"

The canine muttered something under his breath and handed the hat to Amy. "Here," he said. "Now don't lose it again. The next guy may not give it back."

Thanks! Amy said. "I'm Amy!"

Yeah, I heard. You're Sonic's friend." He held out his own hand. "Wolf," he introduced himself.

Amy shook the hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Wolf grunted in response. "So, here alone right? Guess Sonic didn't tell you about Blondie, huh."

"No," Amy admitted, trying not lose her positive attitude. "But I don't mind! I can always find someone else." Amy was surprised when she found herself winking. "Uh, if you know what I mean," she said.

Wolf was about to respond when the song changed from, "Song of Storms" to "Never gonna give you up" by Rick Astley. Wolf groaned, but Amy grinned. "Oh, I love this song!"

Wolf groaned. "You can't be serious. This song is putrid."

"Is not!" Amy said. "Come on, let's dance!"

Wolf backed away. "Uh, yeah, I wish I could, but me and Leon have some, uh, you know, swimming to do, right Le... Leon?"

Wolf's chameleon friend was no where to be found. Wolf gritted his teeth and sighed. He looked at Amy, who was staring at him with that hopeful look.

Blech.

He forced a smile. "Well, I guess I can spare some time."

Amy grabbed his hand an dragged him to the dance floor. Wolf felt ridiculous, and he would probably hear about it later.

Well, at least the girl was nice, if not overbearing.

* * *

"And so I say 'hey, if you think he was bad, you should seen the ape who took me out'!" Pauline said, finishing her joke.

The other Smashers, minus Donkey Kong of course, started laughing at the table. Yoshi was laughing so hard he accidentally shot fruit punch out his nose.

Needless to say, the party was in full swing.

The burgers were done, and most of the Smashers were out of the pool and eating. R.O.B. was doing an excellent job as the DJ, making sure to play songs that everyone enjoyed. The weather was nice, and the burgers and other foods were cooked very well, just like at Dedede's Diner. Kirby would have given it five stars if he wasn't too busy stuffing his mouth with cheeseburgers and kabobs, with an unhappy Peach sitting across from him. She was beginning to wish that she was still with Mario.

Zelda was trying hard to have a good time, but she was still wishing Pit had shown up. However, it soon came to be that Amy was very, very happy. She had managed to bump into a certain grey wolf fellow who was actually kind of handsome and managed to make small-talk, though he was pretty reluctant to try to dance.

Sonic and Samus had barely left each other since the party started, though Sonic left once to use the bathroom. The two competed in every water based sport that there was to offer, even though Sonic's inability to swim handicapped them occasionally. Despite that, they were having fun together, though if you teased them about coming together, would just kind of sit there awkwardly before changing the subject or challenging you pool volleyball. Everyone thought it was hilarious.

Except the awkward couple, of course.

Samus held back a sigh as she chewed her burger. The taste of deep-fried meat topped with cheese and veggies did little to sooth her depressed feelings as she sat under an umbrella at the picnic tables. Sonic and her had barely been able to spend any time together since they had arrived, besides for sports. And she felt like she had been avoiding him out of sheer embarrassment.

Samus felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned to see Zelda and Peach, who were wearing sympathetic looks. "Hey," Samus greeted. "You're dates show up yet?"

"No," Zelda replied. "Pit is still missing," she said, sighing.

"And Kirby is still a hog," finished Peach. "I don't know why I even care anymore. I had this coming, didn't I?"

Samus smiled sadly. "Yeah, kinda," she said, though not in a mean way.

Peach sighed. "Well, if I'm not going to have a good date, I might as well have a good time, right?"

"Yes," Zelda said. "I think so, too."

Peach managed a smile. "I suppose so. So anyway, how is your date with Sonic going?"

Samus shrugged. "It's been okay, I guess."

"'Okay' is never good when on a date, Samus," Peach replied in her know-it-all voice. "Have you and Sonic even danced yet?"

Samus shrugged. "Dancing never been my thing. And it hasn't really been Sonic's thing either."

Peach shook her head and said, "No, no, no. This is a date, Samus. Act like it's one."

"Dancing isn't mandatory one dates, Peach," Zelda pointed out. "But this is a dance, and you should try to do it, Samus."

"Who's side are you on, anyway," Samus grumbled.

"I'm on both your sides," Zelda replied. "And I say that you should go and dance with Sonic."

Samus sighed and glanced over to Sonic, who was getting some punch for the two of them. "Alright," she muttered. "I'll ask."

Peach grinned. "Good, and be sure to tell us how it goes!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," muttered Samus, sighing. "Just don't let it go to your head, princess."

Peach nodded and crossed her heart. "Good. Now go and talk to him!"

* * *

Sonic nearly jumped when someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned around, expecting Samus, but was greeted only with Captain Falcon (who despite wearing a swimsuit was still wearing his mask) and Falco (who was eager to get away from his date) standing behind him. Playing it cool, as usual, Sonic asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, we just noticed that you've been hiding for a while now," Falco replied.

"Have not!" protested Sonic, angrily. "We've been in the water for a while, and we ate together!"

"Uh-huh," Falco retorted, unimpressed. "Yeah, so what? All you've done is eaten, and you had a couple of great chicken fights, but I haven't seen much interacting between you two."

"Gee, that's funny," Sonic said. "Because I haven't seen you interacting with Kat that much, too."

"That's different!" said Falco. "Kat's crazy, and I don't like her like that. Samus is legally sane and you do like her like that."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Good point," he said. "So me and Samus aren't interacting enough, huh?"

"Nope," said Captain Falcon. "You've been avoiding her, man. Out of all the guys who can get with her, you want to be away from her?"

"No!" Sonic said. "That's not it!"

"Then why are you over here? You're not _shy _are you?" Falco teased.

"I am not!" Sonic said.

"Are too," Captain Falcon said. "If you weren't, you'd be with her right now."

"Oh, shut it," Sonic said. "Don't you two have anything better to do?"

"Nope," replied Falco. "We're yours for the rest of the party!"

Sonic groaned, but Falcon placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not a chicken are you?"

"No!" Sonic said, angrily. "I am not!"

"You want to make Samus happy, right?"

"Yeah, I do!" said Sonic.

"Then go over there!" Falco said.

"Right!" Sonic said.

"And talk with her, and don't care what the others say!"

"I will!"

"And you're going to ask her to dance with her!"

"Yeah, I... What?"

"Too late!" Falco shoved Sonic in Samus' direction. The hedgehog cried out indignantly, glaring at the two, before growling and walking in Samus' direction again. Falco and Captain Falcon simply grinned and went off again, to go and play water-volleybabll with Luigi and his girlfriend.

* * *

The strong sea breeze, summer heat and the scent of ocean salt filled the air. The sky was getting steadily darker as sunset drew near. And as the dying orange sun shone upon the edges of _The Halberd, _illuminating its edge with light as the darkness began to shroud the seemingly wrecked vessel. The air was silent and tense. No sea-birds circled the ruined ship. The air was still and quiet, until a whizzing glowing arrow pierced it's hull, exploding in a small flash.

His injuries sore and his wings tired, Pit swallowed as he flew towards the crashed ship. He had hoped that he would never have to visit this horrible machine again, to never have to run through it's primid infested halls, jumping at every shadow. However, duty called, and his spirit was in peril. Taking a deep breath, he landed on the ship and searched for an entrance. While he found none visible, he faintly noticed that the ships weapons were a bit shiny, considering that they had been exposed to the elements for months now. That couldn't be good.

_Stay focused, Pit,_ he thought. _If there's no entrance to be found, make one._

With a small grunt, he pulled his bow apart to form two blades and he shoved both into the hull. His last remaints of magic dwindling without his spirit's energy to flow through him, as he used light magic to cut through the ship's hull. When the cut metal began to fall, he pierced it once more with his blades, impaling it and lifting it up before it clattered on the ground and alerted anyone. He jumped down into the hole, and glided down on his wings.

Then, it was time to find Palutena before anything bad happened to her.

Ignoring his own nerves and pains, Pit quietly slid through the ships many halls, searching for a clue, a sign. He knew he couldn't shoot another arrow to find her. If he did, it could not only dwindle what little energy he had left, but also could alert the enemy, whoever he or she was.

His didn't know which way to go, which was a large problem. The ship was large, and without a map or know-how, impossible to navigate. However, after about an hour or so of painful sneaking and creeping, he saw his lead. Hiding in the shadows and corridors, he saw a line of red-eyed, green machines, hefting large boxes and walking through the halls, without speaking.

_Primids?_ thought Pit. _I thought we destroyed them all!_

Despite his belief, however, the Primids did exist still, as they walked through the halls with their cargo. Pit decided to follow, figuring it was the best lead he had. So he stayed in the shadows and followed their every move, watching and waiting. His patience and daring was well-rewarded. He found himself in a large room, with large metal doors guarding it, and followed the Primids inside. And there, in a large tube of some sort, chained up, was his spirit. Pit wanted to call out her name, but knew he was in no condition to battle so many Primids. Deciding to play it safe, he hid behind a pile of large crates and watched as one of the Primids reported to a strange alien creature who had been tapping on a control pad.

Then, a voice came over the ship's intercom, booming from the speakers: "Frag! Is this generator finished yet?" an angry female voice asked, before making a hissing sound.

"No ma'am," the alien, Frag apparently, replied in an emotionless voice, dry and sandy. "We are almost finished. We may take off in five minutes."

"Well, hurry up!" the voice replied. "I've waited long enough for this to end. I want to go now!"

"As you wish, ma'am," Frag replied. He turned to the Primids. "Load those power converters, now!" he ordered. "The Lady wants to take off at once."

"This is madness!" shouted Palutena. "Let me out, creature! You must know that you are disposable to her! She simply wants her revenge on who knows who! She'll get rid of you as soon as she's done!"

"Don't be too sure, spirit," hissed a voice. Pit felt his blood boil as he saw Ridley emerge from the shadows. "Me and Frag have a plan, just in case our dear delusional friend does try to dispose of us."

"I can still here you, idiot!" the female voice said over the intercom.

Ridley snarled. "I don't care!" he snapped. "I know very well that you'd like to get rid of us, witch. I'm just preparing for the inevitable; your defeat at the Hunter's hand!"

The woman made a fake laugh. "Very funny, Ridley. However, just because you're incompitant doesn't mean I am. The Hunter will fall, as well as her friends."

"Who are you?" snapped a weakened Palutena. "What gives you the right to destroy and kill people? Who do you think you are?"

"My name," the voice hissed, "is none of your - or anyone elses - concern, for now. But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Provided you survive, that is. But that doesn't matter. Soon, this world will now my vengeance, and that ungrateful little murderer, who took everything away from me, will feel my wrath and despair!" The voice made an angry hiss. "Frag! Are we ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," the pirate replied.

"Then start it up! Justice is to be served today."

"As you wish."

Pit wanted to save her. He wanted to help her. But he could only watch as Frag, protected by dozens of Primids and Ridley, began to tap on the controls. And he could only wince as Palutena began to scream as the energy was forcibly taken from her.

* * *

It took Samus a minute to reply to the request. The request she would wanted to deny, out of sheer humiliation, was now being offered. She just didn't know how to reply to the question. All she could do was stare at the offering hand, and say, "Excuse me?"

Sonic swallowed. "Uh, you know, dancing. Just us two. You wanna?"

Samus smiled, but she wasn't sure if it was real or not. "Sure," she managed to say.

"Oh, cool," Sonic said nervously. "Well, uh, come on, if you want."

"Yeah, sure," Samus muttered. "Let's go."

The two walked awkwardly to the dance floor, getting a few chuckles from the onlookers, and tried to dance to a slow, soothing song began to play. _Just what I needed,_Samus thought. _Slow music._

Sonic had the same thoughts on his mind. _Why'd it have to be slow music? I can't even dance!_

Despite their lack of dancing know-how, the two tried their best. They placed their arms around each other and began to slowly spin, just hoping not to step on their partner's foot or to bump into anyone else. However, honestly, Sonic wasn't shy; he was just confused. Unable to understand how he was feeling about her, about why she made him smile, even when she was destitute, how he went out of his way to get that gift for her...

Finally, when they had stopped dancing and managed to get away, Sonic said, "Samus?"

Samus looked at the hedgehog. "Yes?"

Sonic swallowed. "Samus... I think I-!"

"Aaaaaiiiieeee!" screamed someone. Samus and Sonic turned to see a very pale Peach, who had her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide. People began to gather around, confused looks etched on their faces.

"Peach, what's wrong?" asked Mario.

Peach pointed. "L-look!"

The Smashers and their guests turned around, and they saw it. Coming from the horizen, flying at high speeds, was a ship - a ship they had hoped never to see again. A ship that had been damaged beyond repair. A ship they had all but forgotten.

_The Halberd._


	22. Attack of the Halberd

The air was loud and tense. Smashers were all murmuring to themselves as they gazed upon the massive airship, long thought to have been damaged beyond all hope. Meta Knight was shocked himself; he had never gotten around to fixing the ship (he had started a relationship with Jigglypuff, which really could interfere with the rest of his life, not that he was complaining) so you could imagine his surprise that someone had beaten him to it. The Smasher's guests were equally curious, though they had never seen the ship before. People were murmuring worriedly, all unsure of what was happening.

Eager to avoid a panic, Master Hand said, "Attention, everyone! Please remain calm! There is no need to worry!"

"No need to worry?" repeated Peach. "That ship's coming here! Who knows what it could want?"

People began to speak to each other in worried tones again, prompting Master Hand to snap his finger loudly until they quieted down again. "Listen to me," he declared, trying not to yell. "Alright, now that I have your attention, for those of you who don't know, _The Halberd_, that ship, was believed to be destroyed when we were fighting against the Subspace Army. We found its remains far out in sea, but we lacked the funds and equipment to repair it at the time, so we left it there, undisturbed, although we did have to stop _some _Smashers from selling scavenged parts from it for a quick buck." He cast an invisible glare in the direction of Wario and Dedede, who was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt before continuing; "However, though the ship is running again, and we have no idea why, we cannot just assume that it's being piloted by a malevolent being and rush into a fight. Perhaps someone found it, got it working, and is returning it to us." People began to murmur about how unlikely that was, but Master Hand silenced them again. " We need to think this through before we take action."

"But what if the person piloting that thing does want to attack us?" asked Samus, eyeing the ship that was steadily getting closer.

Master Hand turned and looked at the ship as well. He remembered how it was covered in weapons of all kinds, and how it was so dangerous in the hands of evil. He remembered the carnage his world had suffered because of the ship that flew towards them now. He sighed and said, "If it does attack... then we fight back."

All the Smashers remained silent as they gazed upon _the Halberd,_ slowly getting closer.

* * *

On the bridge of _the Halberd_, all was silent. No one said a single word as they drew closer to Smash Mansion. They simply sat and waited for their enemy to come forth.

The enemy, however, seemed to have no such intentions.

"Where is she?" muttered the woman, tapping her finger on the arm of the captain's chair. "She should be flying out to fight us off by now! Or to at least see what was going on here!"

Ridley smirked. "Well, well, it seems that the plan has gone down the drain again."

The woman snarled., and tried to ignore him. "This is growing annoying," she announced. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"You know how 'heroes' are, witch," Ridley hissed. "They don't just attack people who fly around big ships. They need a reason."

The woman grabbed Ridley's throat and glared at him. "Then _give _them a reason! Full power to the forward cannons! Open fire!"

After being released, Rildey rubbed his throat and growled. "As you wish," he muttered, tapping a few buttons. "The forward cannons are charging now. They'll fire in a sixty seconds."

The woman nodded, and made a gargling sound and then a hissing sound. She sounded happy. And not in a nice way.

"Glad to see you're pleased with yourself," Ridley muttered sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me..." He began to get off of his seat.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" snarled the woman. "I didn't say you could leave!"

Rildey cleared his aching throat. "I'm just going to check up on Frag. He might need help with things. Complicated things."

The woman chuckled. "Ah, trying to put your little plan into motion already, Ridley? Well, don't bother. You are not leaving this bridge until I say so."

Ridley feigned innocence. "Frag is trying to keep this ship afloat, and it might get hard with all of those incompetent Primids down there, doing all that lifting. Something might get broken. You don't want your revenge to be ruined, do you?"

The woman didn't even consider it. "Sit. Now."

Ridley snarled. "One of these days..."

The woman raised her hand. "Ridley, do the world a favor and just _shut up_. Sit down and enjoy it." She smirked under her mask and hood. "I know I will."

* * *

The first laser beam barely grazed the Mansion. The roof was left smoking, and burnt. Chaos was immediate as young Smashers screamed, some began to cry, some of the less hardy guests began to cry and scream as well, and the stronger began to either ready themselves for the next blast. Some of them, like Fox, Wolf and Falco, ran inside of the Mansion, heading for the garage, and their ships. Before they could launch, or anyone else could react, the gun fired again, this time aimed lower. The panic grew, and it really looked like it was over.

Then, the laser exploded not ten yards away from the Mansion, smashing into a blue field of energy.

Master Hand's fingers twitched as he struggled to maintain the shield he had placed around the Mansion. After a grunt of discomfort, he said, "Crazy! Get everyone to the safe-house, now!"

Crazy didn't mutter any inane dialogue or make any jokes. He snapped his fingers and a door opened in the ground, a dark staircase leading down to the ground.

"Go!" shouted Master Hand. "Now!" Then he turned and winced as another blast of energy battered his shield. _These are no ordinary laser beams. What are they? _While he was musing to himself, he called out, "Crazy! I could use a hand with this!"

"Did someone say, 'Hand'?" Crazy shouted, rushing to his brother's aid, as he outstretched his fingers and helped maintain the field as the bright lasers pummeled it.

Sonic, after almost being pummeled by the crowd who was going into the bomb shelter, was in a bad mood. Well, a worse mood. The bad mood came when the big battleship came. And the worse when he nearly got ran over.

But that didn't matter.

Sonic felt Amy grabbing on to his arm, and shouting, "Come on, Sonic! We have to get out of here!"

Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw Samus running into the Mansion, following Star Fox and Star Wolf. He glanced at Amy. Amy had seen that gaze so many times before, and she knew what it meant. Nodding her head, she whispered, "Go," and released his arms.

Grinning grimly, Sonic winked and sped after his girlfrie… er, acquaintance through the Mansion.

He caught up with her at the garage. Samus, already clad in her armor, (the girl changes fast) was running into her ship. The garage itself was filled with chaos. Star Fox, Star Wolf, Captain Falcon and Captain Olimar were all busy preparing their aircraft for the assault. It was then that Meta Knight, dressed in full armor, strode in as well, walking up to Captain Falcon and his ship, _the Falcon Flyer,_ and tapped the racer on the shoulder.

"I'm coming with you," the knight announced.

Captain Flacon chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, tinplate. This bird flies solo."

Meta Knight strode past him, into the ship. "Now when the bird is attacking my battleship he doesn't.

Zelda ran into the garage too, followed by Snake, R.O.B., and Lucario. "We're coming too," Zelda announced. "We need to find a way to stop this, no matter the cost."

Falcon sighed and threw his hands into the air as Lucario, Snake and Zelda followed Meta Knight. "What do I look like, a bus driver or something?"

R.O.B. rolled up to Sonic. "Sonic, I think it would be best if I flew with you and Samus. It would be quieter, and I could examine the situation better."

Sonic grinned. "Not a problem."

"Yeah," Samus said. "There is a problem. Neither of you are coming with me."

"Pardon?" asked R.O.B.

Sonic shrugged. "Oh, come on, Samus, you know you can't leave without us. R.O.B has all that technical stuff and I have experience when it comes to death ships of mass destruction."

Samus shook her head before slipping on her helmet. "I don't want either of you getting hurt because of my flying," she said. "If I get hit, we all go down."

"Yeah, I know," Sonic said. "Don't worry. I… we trust you."

"I have the utmost confidence in your aerodynamic skills, Ms. Aran," said R.O.B.

Samus sighed. "Fine, get on, but don't blame me if you get fried."

Sonic chuckled as he boarded. "I don't think I'd be around to do so."

* * *

Screeching through the sky, the ships departed from the hanger in the garage. The teams of Smashers and guests alike piloted their vessels and sped off at full speed for their target. _The Halberd_ was steadily getting closer to the Mansion, and its guns hadn't ceased their reign of fire upon Master Hand's force field, the only thing that stood between life and death for the house they had called home for several months now.

From the cockpit of Samus' ship, Sonic gave a whistle at the sight of the battleship they were attacking. It was certainly bigger when you got closer to it.

A beam narrowly missed the ship, surprising the Smashers. "Odd," R.O.B. mused out loud. "Those beams are light magic energy based. Similar to Pit's arrows. I wonder why…"

"You don't think that Pit…" Samus paused as she steered the ship away from a laser that nearly impaled them. "…could he be involved in this? He was absent from the party."

"Angel-boy?" asked Sonic, gripping onto his seat as they did a 360 twist, dodging another laser. "Not a chance! Pit wouldn't hurt a fly without a second thought!"

"Still," Samus said as she weaved past another blast. "No matter who it is, we are stopping them."

"This is Fox!" a voice from the ships intercom said. "All wings report in!"

"Peh, like we need to report to you," Wolf's voice answered.

"Watch it, Wolf," the voice of Fox's girlfriend Krystal replied.

"Whatever," Wolf muttered.

Eager to avoid an argument, Samus said, "This is Samus. I'm with you."

"Olimar here," the tiny spaceman said from his ship. "I'm with you all the way."

"This is Captain Falcon!" another voice said. "We're ready to blow thing! So, what's the plan?"

"We hit it fast, and hard," said the suave voice of Wolf's flying partner, Panther.

"Idiot!" said a high pitched voice that Sonic guessed was Wolf's other wingman, Leon the Chameleon, yet another anthropomorphic animal that flew a space ship. Wherever Fox lived, it sounded like Tails' greatest dream come true; animals in spaceships.

Sonic made a mental note to take some pictures for Tails later on.

"You can't actually expect to just rush in like that!" Leon continued. "We need to target the weak point and then rip it apart!"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Falco sarcastically. He and Leon were never best friends.

"I've attacked that thing before," Fox said. "It's pretty tough. I don't think it even has a weak spot."

"Actually," Meta Knight said from Captain Falcon's ship, "there is a way. But it is risky."

"Share please," said Olimar from his rocket.

"Years ago, when I first had this ship built, I designed a secret docking bay, not on any ship map or schematic, hidden under the ship. I knew that if I could get down there, I could get aboard unseen. The docking bay has enough room to park Falcon's ship, and we can get into the interior unnoticed."

"Sounds like a plan," Fox said. "Alright, everybody ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" asked Wolf, sarcastically.

"Go!" shouted Fox. "Star Fox, take out the gun turrets on the bottom, get it ready for Falcon! He has Snake and Meta Knight with him, so they are crucial for deactivating the ship! Samus, Star Wolf, and Olimar, try to distract the guns topside! Got it?"

Wolf was about to comment about not having to take orders from Fox, but Samus cut him off. "Got it," she said. "We're going in."

And with that, Samus pulled her ship into a dip and glued her thumb to the firing button as bright colored lasers flew from her ships cannon and peppered the much larger battleship.

"Just like Beggars Canyon back home, huh?" Sonic joked.

Samus couldn't help but grin. "Don't get cocky, kid."

* * *

"They're coming," Ridley announced, his eyes glued to the screen that showed the enemies position.

"Good," the woman said, her eyes closed and hands folded. "How many are we facing?"

The screen read that there were ten hostile's ships, five on the bottom, and five on the top. Rildey had a feeling why they were attacking from the bottom. While he was searching for the witch's ship, he had discovered a hanger in the bottom of the ship. After studying the ships blueprints, he couldn't find it, so he figured that it had been added to avoid a moment like this. They probably intended to board the ship, and stop the woman themselves. Something Rildey would just love. Deciding to throw the attackers a bone, Rildey simply lied. "Five attacking us from above." He glanced out the viewport and saw the Aran's ship. "The murderer is with them."

"Good," the woman said, before a bright flash exploded in front of the view. The bridge shuddered in the wake of the bombs detonation.

Ridley began to tap button. "We're hit," he announced calmly. "Those ships have bombs. Powerful ones, too."

"I don't care!" snapped the witch. "I want all cannons to target that ship now!"

"What?" Ridley snapped. "Are you mad? What about the bombers?"

"I don't care!" the witch shrieked. "I said fire at the murderer, now!"

Ridley snarled. "Fine," he muttered, as he tapped a few buttons on the controls. The gunfire outside repositioned itself towards Samus' round, red ship. The ship weaved back and forth, trying to avoid the blasts.

The woman's white eyes narrowed. "Come on…" she whispered.

* * *

Samus swore as she spun the ship around as the lasers streaked by. "This isn't getting any easier!" she said through gritted teeth.

Sonic gripped onto his seat as the ships twisted around. "You know, I can't remember Tails ever doing like this!" he shouted, his head spinning. Any witty banter that Samus might have had to respond with, the ship rumbled, and an exploding sound screamed from the outside.

"Damn it, we're hit!" Samus growled, as she gripped the controls harder.

"Samus!" Wolf's voice said from the intercom. "All the guns have stopped shooting at us, but just started shooting at you! What's going on?"

"If I knew, I'd let you know!"Samus shouted as she felt the ship take another hit. "Damn it, Wolf we could use some cover!"

"Alright, men! Open heavier fire on those cannons!" Wolf ordered to Star Wolf. "Samus gets killed and Master Hand will wring our necks, and I'll bet he's really good at it too!"

"Roger!" Leon's voice replied, hurting Samus' ears. Goodness, his voice was shrill.

After that, and another hit on her ship, Samus was relieved to see the Star Wolf ships, followed by Olimar's small rocket, as they began to fire upon the cannons on the ship. However, her relief vanished when she heard a loud explosion, and her control panel began to flash red alarms.

"That isn't good, is it," Sonic said, swallowing.

"No," Samus said as her ship began to dive uncontrolled.

"The red alarm usually symbolizes that you are about to crash, correct?" asked R.O.B.

Samus tapped a button on the control panel. "Yep."

* * *

Ridley felt a slow smile come to his face when he saw the bright flash of light of Aran's ship exploding. All those years of torment, all those years of meddling, and she was gone. Finally gone.

And he didn't even have to do it.

"Satisfied?" he asked. "Vengeance is yours and your sense of justice has been satisfied."

The woman walked up to the viewport and stared at the flames of the lost ship. Her white eyes narrowed. "Come on, murderer," she whispered.

"What are you babbling about?" Ridley asked. "She's dead now, you fool! You killed her already! We are done here!"

"We would be, if not for her escape pod," the woman replied, pointing.

Ridley followed her finger and saw a tiny, minuscule craft flying away from the smoking air where Samus' ship was. "What?" he screeched. "Impossible! How did you know she had that?"

"I know all about her escape pod, fool," the woman hissed, "because I was once a passenger on it. It saved my life once, just so she could ruin it." She breathed in the air of the bridge and let out a hiss. "Activate the claw."

Rildey selected a control. The grabber claw on the front of the ship shot forward, seizing the pod and pulling it to their ship.

"Now, open the door."

Ridley hit another button, and a door opened in the deck of the ship. With another button, Ridley dropped the pod into the interior of the ship, a new feature they had added after they took it over. The ship was dropped into the personal practice area for the woman, where she had shot countless Samus replicas.

The woman made a happy gargle. "Finally, it's time. Do whatever you want, Ridley. You've outlived your usefulness."

"Anything?" Ridley asked. "Well, if you _insist_." And with that, Ridley pulled a blaster and shot the woman three times in the back. The woman slumped onto the floor and remained still.

Ridley let out some high pitched laughter before walking over to the woman's corpse and kicking it hard. "You said anything!" he chuckled, putting away his gun, and turning away.

"Ridley…"

Ridley froze. He turned around and saw the woman, pulling herself up off the ground, despite her wound. She moved as if she hadn't been shot at all.

"Ridley…" she hissed slowly.

Ridley decided it would be in his best interest to leave. He turned tail and ran as fast as he could, disappearing behind the bridge door, but not before taking a few more shots at the woman, to try and slow her down.

The woman, however, didn't follow him. She didn't need Ridley now. She had the murderer in her own hunting range, and that was where she needed to be.

Feeling better than she had all day, despite having been shot with an unsuccessful weapon, the woman strode to the wall of the bridge, tapping one of the panels. A secret compartment, known only to her, opened up. Inside, there was a suit of armor.

The woman took out the helmet and wiped off the visor. Let Ridley go and destroy the ship. If she died here, it didn't matter. The murderer was going to die today.

"Let the hunt _begin_."


	23. Hunted

Emotionless despite his position, Frag sighed as the blade was pressed against his chest. "Oh, it's you; the guardian angel boy."

Pit snarled at the pirate. "Yeah, it's me," he growled, his wounds aching as shadow bugs from the freshly dispatched primids dripped on his swords. "Now let her _go!" _said, gesturing one of his blades to the barely conscious Palutena.

Frag wasn't impressed. "Oh, should I? After all, your spirit is hurt. If I let her out, do you think you can make it in time to help her? Do you even have the strength to fly anymore?" Seeing Pit's hesitation, he continued. "Well, I don't think so. So, I'd put down those weapons if I were you. It might just save your life, after all."

Pit shook his head and shoved the swords against Frag harder. "Shut up!" he snapped. "Now I want answers! Who are you and that monster working for?"

Frag shrugged. "If I knew, I'd be sure to tell you, guardian. However, she has kept her identity well hidden. She'll only revel herself when she wishes to. All I know is that she wants revenge on the Hunter."

"What 'Hunter'?" demanded Pit, angrily.

"I believe you know her as 'Samus Aran'."

Pit scowled. Someone was after Samus. He and Samus were never the best of friends, but they were friendly and got along well. He couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to her. Shaking the thought away, Pit resumed his interrogation of the unimpressed scientist. "Alright, why Samus, then? What did she do?"

"Again, I do not know. The woman is probably the daughter of one of the Hunter's past targets. She refers to Aran as a murderer constantly, so that is my best theory. She hasn't shown her face to any of us."

"Alright, then why did the woman need Palutena?" Pit demanded.

"Actually, I'm afraid that that was my fault," Frag returned. "We needed a power source to get this ship moving, and I found one; your kind spirit. However, the kidnapping was a bit extreme. Oh well, it can't be helped. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Pit put his swords up to the pirate's neck. "You are _not_ excused!" he snapped. "Let her go! Now!"

Frag sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

Then, Pit felt like a flaming fist had socked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, clutching his burning abdomen and gasping for breath.

Frag held up his blaster, waving it in the angel's face. "So sorry," he said. "Don't worry; it wasn't on high enough power to kill you, though I imagine that it hurt. You might want to remember that next time you sneak into a place like this, in a condition such as yours. That is, if you survive this time."

Pit tried to speak, but he couldn't find the breath to do so.

Frag sighed. "Well, I don't usually finish people off like this, but since you are a legitimate threat, you leave me no choice, I suppose that I must. No hard feelings, right?"

Pit finally managed to speak. "Burn…in…Hell…"

Frag put the gun to Pit's head. "I knew that you'd understand."

"I think that that's enough." Ridley's voice proclaimed, as he stepped out of the shadows, surprising both of the opponents. "Frag," Ridley said, "please let our little friend go. Oh, and give him his little woman back, too."

Frag, for the first time, in a long time, showed some emotion; surprise. "Sir…?" he asked, confused.

Ridley's eyes flared. "Didn't I just give you an order?" he roared.

Frag nodded. "Yes, sir," he said, pocketing his blaster and walking over to the control console that controlled the generator. After he tapped a few buttons, the field surrounding the spirit fell, and Palutena fell to the floor, unconscious. Pit pulled himself up and ran over to the spirit, trying to pull her up. Unable to do so, he turned to the two pirates.

"What are you trying to pull?" he demanded.

Ridley smiled. "Oh, nothing much. But without the ship's power source, I'd say we only have about three hours before this thing falls. I'd hurry up and get off of it if I was you."

Pit scowled as he tried to pull Palutena over his shoulders. "You… this is all part of your plan, isn't it? To get rid of her… you're too scared to fight her yourself, so you're going to crash the ship to get rid of her."

Ridley shook his head. "Oh, don't insult me. This isn't just about _her_. The ship is heading towards Smash Mansion. When it falls, it's going to explode. I can imagine what kinds of wonderful damage it will do to the place. I'll likely get rid of all of you idiots. Besides," he added, "you're a hero. I have no doubt that you'll find some way to make the witch unhappy before you go." The dragon pulled out a laser gun from out of nowhere and placed it in Pit's hand. "Use it in good health… or what you have left of it."

Pit tried to say something else to Ridley, but nearly collapsed under Palutena's weight. While he struggled to pull himself up, Ridley and Frag walked the opposite direction, out of the generator room.

"Sir?" asked Frag. "Was it wise to let him live? He may cause trouble for us."

Ridley chuckled. "Oh, I'm not worried about him. He'll probably cause more trouble for the witch than for me. What I am worried about are those blasted little insects outside, attacking this ship. They have bombs, lasers, fast ships and a remarkable amount of stupidity. I have no doubt they'd try and attack us if we leave." Ridley paused, then said, "Frag, head to the docking bay and grab the witch's ship. I will deal with the little star-fighters outside." He grinned savagely. "It's been a while since I've been able to stretch my wings. And my claws could use some sharpening."

"As you wish, commander," Frag replied.

Ridley smiled at the title he hadn't been called in a long while. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

Wolf growled as he jabbed the intercom button, switching it on, as he dodged a few more lasers. After releasing a heavy payload of his own firepower, he contacted Fox. "Mccloud, we have a problem," he growled.

"What happened, Wolf?" Fox sighed on the other end. "Don't tell me _you _of all people got shot down."

"No!" Wolf snapped. "Samus got shot down."

"What?" Falco's voice snapped from his Arwing. "Samus got shot down? How could let that happen you-!"

"Calm down, you bird-brain!" Wolf shouted, one clawed hand massaging his aching temple as he steered away from another laser before firing at the guns again. "I didn't do anything. All the cannons just stopped shooting at us and aimed for her. She ejected in an escape pod, and then the ship used its claw thing to grab her."

"I'm starting to wish I never even built this ship," Meta Knight mumbled from Captain Falcon's ship.

"Have you tried to contact her?" asked Fox.

"Uh, duh, moron!" growled Wolf. "I couldn't reach her!"

Meta Knight sighed. "Of course, it has a communications nullifier device on board. Anyone aboard is incapable of transmitting unless they're doing it from the bridge itself. The enemy is probably upon them now."

"Great," Fox muttered.

"What're we going to do?" Falco asked. "Sonic and R.O.B. are with her too, and I don't want to lose three friends!"

"Alright," Fox said, "We've got the guns down here out. Meta Knight and Falcon, are you ready to board the ship?"

"You got it!" shouted Captain Falcon. "Tin-face, you ready to open the door?"

Meta Knight raised his sword and flipped open the handle, revealing a switch. After flipping the switch, a small portion of the bottom of the ship began to separate. After a few clanking noises, a large door opened, revealing a gap more than large enough to fit _the Falcon Flyer_ in to it. "We're in, but once we enter, we won't be able to contact you. Try to keep them distracted until we leave. We'll come back, with the others."

"Got it," Wolf said. "Good luck, I guess. Don't get killed, man."

_The Falcon Flyer _flew into the door. As the entrance began to shut, Meta Knight's voice said, "We'll try our best," before it shut, leaving the intercom silent.

* * *

A strong dizzy feeling rocking inside his head, Sonic slowly began to become conscious when he heard Samus' voice calling his name. A smile flew onto his face as he opened his eyes to the blonde. "Hey there, sunshine," he said, grinning.

Samus nodded and called, "Alright R.O.B., if he's able to joke I think he can get up and help." She pulled the hedgehog up and slipped back on her helmet.

"Excellent," said R.O.B., who was working on a control panel in Samus' ship. "Good to see you up, Sonic."

"Good to _be_ up," Sonic said, rubbing his aching head. "What happened?"

"To be quick, we got shot down, caught, and _you_ weren't wearing your seatbelt." Samus shook her head. "You're lucky to be walking right now."

Sonic stretched before asking, "So, where are we anyway?"

"Inside _the Halberd_," Samus replied. "We haven't left the pod yet." She pointed to the viewpoint of the pod and said, "And you won't believe what's outside."

Sonic gazed out the window, surprised at what he saw. Carefully, he stepped out of the pod and scanned his environment. "Samus, why is there a jungle inside of a battleship?" he asked, staring at the green scenery. The pod was lying in the center of a massive jungle. Trees of massive build towered above them, and the dark air was silent. At the top, he could see no sky, just grey metal. It was like someone pulled up the Amazon and dropped it inside. Minus the animals. The air was silent, without a single wild call of a monkey, or a hiss of a snake. Just cold silence.

Samus joined him. "I've been on this ship before," she said. "And I never saw this. I think it may have been added by whoever is commandeering this hunk." She tapped the side of her helmet, activating her X-Ray visor. "I can see metal flooring under the dirt," she informed the hedgehog. "Methinks someone decided they wanted their own personal jungle."

R.O.B. exited the ship. "Ms. Aran," he said, "I'm afraid that the controls are damaged too badly for me to repair without the proper equipment. We will be on foot for now."

"Great," Sonic said. "Then we're lost."

"Not exactly," the robot replied. "I was inside this ship several times during the Emissary, and I have a digital map of it inside my processer. I can navigate us to an escape pod if you wish."

"Yeah," Samus said. "I wish it." She activated the communicator in her helmet. "Wolf, you read me? We're fine, so don't panic."

The only response was static.

"Wolf?" asked Samus. "Fox? Falco? Anyone?"

"Ms. Aran, our communications are being jammed," R.O.B. informed her. "We may not contact anyone outside the ship.

Samus swore. "Now what're we going to do?"

"I can take us to an escape pod, if you wish," R.O.B. said."We could contact the others for help once we launch of the ship."

"No, we can't take the chicken way out," Sonic said. "You know, unless you want to," he asked Samus.

Samus shook her helmeted head. "Not a chance," she said. "If anything, I say we head to the control room and take it out. We need to stop the ship from getting to the Mansion."

"I agree," said R.O.B. "We must put the safety of the others first."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Sonic, revving himself up. "Let's go!"

He took off like a shot, and was about to go tearing through the jungle, when Samus called out, "Sonic, watch out!"

Sonic hit the brakes and held still as Samus ran to catch up. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Samus grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, whilst gesturing to the ground with her arm-gun. Sonic focused as hard as he could and could just barely make out a tiny wire on the ground. "What the…" the hedgehog began.

Samus picked up a small rock from the ground and tossed it onto the wire. With a twang, a sharp stick swung forward from under the bushes, stopping a few feet away from the duo. R.O.B. floated up behind them, though whether he was surprised or not couldn't be told.

Samus inspected the stick while Sonic began to hammer her with questions. The attended spear was shaped like an arrow, but with several barbed spikes pointed downward, away from the point, like a grappling hook. "I've seen this before," she said, cutting off Sonic. "I used to hunt with these when I was young. They're Chozo barb-arrow traps, made by ancient tribes to hunt." She pointed at the front of the arrow. "This was used to penetrate the prey, and this," she ran her fingers along the barbs, "was meant to keep it stuck. Strange…"

Sonic stared at the trap, until something else caught his eye. A small, red dot on the back of her helmet. He'd seen enough action movies to know what that was. "Samus get down!" he yelled, pushing her down. The moment they hit the ground, a red shot pierced trough the air, striking a tree behind them and leaving a chard mark behind in its wake. Another red dot shined on Samus' chest, and the three Smashers ran through the jungle, dodging both laser blasts and even more barb arrow traps.

Finally able to take cover behind a large tree, Samus growled. "I was wrong. This isn't a big personal jungle; it's a big personal hunting range! Sonic, R.O.B.," she whispered, "We're being hunted."

Sonic's reply was cut off by another red light on Samus' chest.

* * *

**Hey, folks, another chapter for you, and also some good news!**

**First off, two writers are making Sonamus fics! Chaotixflames and Yoshi 2.1 are both making Sonamus fics, and Chaotixflame's is really good! Read it, it's called "Heart of Freedom, Soul of Duty." The writer was even nice enough to mention me! However, Yoshi 2.1's fic is going to be M rated, so I won't be reading it. Sorry, but I do appreciate it! **

**Seeing as some great Sonamus fics are being made, I encourage everyone else to make one too! Be original, and go write. See you!**


	24. Rescue

**Okay, first things first.**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO DARN LONG!**

**Seriously, this fanfic takes place in summer and here I am, finishing it in late October. What a dork…**

**Anyway, I really am sorry. I was having writer's block and didn't want to bug anyone. So I ended up making a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon story (check it out if you have OCs you wanna submit!) to pass the time and get the juices flowing. It worked, I guess, and I just now realized what a big jerk I've been to you all. There is really no excuse for this, other than my tardiness. **

**In short, I'm very, very, very, very, very, very sorry.**

**And now, for the next chapter.**

* * *

"Move it!"

The rain of laser bolts successfully kept the trio on their feet. They couldn't stop for a second; otherwise the fatal red light would find them again. And Sonic couldn't speed ahead, as he could run into another trap and get stabbed. After ducking behind another tree, Sonic asked R.O.B., "Any chance you could use that fancy map to get us out of here?"

R.O.B. made a robotic nod. "If you wish."

"We wish!" Sonic and Samus said, ducking as another shot barely missed them, showering them with burnt tree bark.

"Very well," the robot said, his voice calm, "follow me please."

They navigated through the trees, while avoiding the red marker and laser blasts. It wasn't easy, and Samus had to disarm even more traps, but it was worth it, _if_ they could reach safety first. Otherwise, they'd end up with a few more holes in their heads. Thankfully, R.O.B. was a robot, and his navigation skills and detection abilities were useful in a situation like this.

They continued to run as the storm of red death continued to spray them with unrelenting and unmerciful accuracy, each bolt just a near-miss as their assailant continued his or her assault.

After ducking behind yet another tree, Sonic asked, "Any chance we're closer to that door now?"

"Yes," R.O.B. said. "Less than ten yards that way." He pointed forward.

Sonic swallowed. "Great," he muttered as he scanned the terrain ahead, covered by shadows and twisted trees. "You think we can make it?"

"With your speed," Samus replied. "And my skill, I think we might."

"Great," Sonic muttered. "On three?"

"Yeah," Samus muttered. "Now… Three!"

Sonic grabbed both Samus and R.O.B.'s hands and bolted as fast as he could, considering their surroundings. His legs were a blue blur as he and his two friends blasted through the forest. The trees passed by like lightning, and within seconds, they were at the large metal door, covered in filth with vines growing up it. The door looked aged, despite that fact that it hadn't been down here all that long.

"May I?" Samus asked.

"By all means," Sonic replied, stepping out of the way and mock-bowing.

Samus nodded and raised her cannon, firing off a missile. A bright flash, followed by a massive flame sprouted, but the door remained intact.

R.O.B. scanned the door and reported. "It has been reinforced. It will take several more shots to…"

A red bolt sailed through the air, sizzling as it streaked towards its target. Without any warning, the bolt struck R.O.B. in the back, exploding in a flash of orange light. The robot made a few screeching and sparking noises, twisting around in front of the surprised and horrified Sonic and Samus. Seconds later, before they could react, another shot smacked into the robot, sending his binocular like head flying off.

Sonic, being the fastest was the first to react. "R.O.B.!" he shouted, picking up the robot's inactive head. "R.O.B., say something!"

Another laser bolt flew overhead, and Samus, gaining control of her emotions, said, "Sonic, we have to go."

"But… R.O.B!" Sonic said, sadly, holding the robot head.

Another laser bolt, this time closer.

"We don't have any time!" Samus replied. "We'll come back for him when this all blows over, okay? But right now, we need to focus on survival." She turned and began to launch missiles from her gun arm at the door, until it exploded in brilliant light. "Come on!" she yelled, grabbing Sonic's by the arm.

Sonic nodded slowly and followed, R.O.B.'s head in his hands.

The lasers danced through the air, showering sparks where they struck, as their unhappy assailant tried to stop them from escaping. However, the malicious intentions were in vain, as Sonic and Samus managed get through the burning door before any more damage could be done to their party.

Silently, and swiftly, the two raced down the dark corridors of the ship, their fallen friend still on their mind.

* * *

A Primid's head exploded, and it toppled.

Another was swiftly sliced into two. It joined its friend.

Dozens more approached, eager to finish their enemy.

The blaster in Pit's hand felt slippery in his sweaty palm, and his other hand trembled under the weight of his sword, as he struggled to keep up. More Primids launched themselves at the angel, but more fell to pieces easily.

The battle would have been easy if Pit had been at full strength. Which he wasn't.

It was days like this, fights like this, when Pit would actually wonder _why?_ _Why_ was he going on and on like this? What was the point to it all?

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Palutena; slumped over behind the pile of crates he had placed her behind for cover, still unconscious.

_Now _he remembered.

With slightly renewed vigor, he pressed on against his foes, many though they may be, if only to save her.

The blade and blaster flashed and destroyed, leaving a trail of dead shadow bugs on the ground. Pit cut and blasted like he was the hero in a zombie survival film, until every last Primid had fallen, and the seemingly endless swarm had stopped. It wasn't easy; his gun had stopped working halfway through, and he had been forced to discard it, and the Primids managed to land several hits on his already weak body. However, he struggled to remain conscious, if only for her.

After he had defeated the Primids, he collapsed on the floor, his body tired and screaming for rest. There was only so much, even he, could take when it came to this kind of abuse.

He managed to pull himself up after catching his breath, and he walked behind the pile of crates and pulled the spirit out before carrying her down the corridor once again. He just hoped he could find a way off the ship. He didn't have enough energy to fly all the way back to the Mansion, and even if he tried, there was the risk of dropping Palutena with his aching arms. The only option was to find some way to escape. Maybe they had smaller ships inside that he could pilot away.

Then again, he had no idea how to pilot such a craft, so that idea was out of the question.

The sound of clattering footsteps caught Pit's ear. He groaned as he turned to see more Primids rounding the corner, their swords drawn as they charged him.

Pit put his swords together to make his bow. However, as he tried to pull back an arrow, he found he couldn't create the arrow in his current, weak condition. Sighing, he pulled the swords apart and readied for battle.

Before he could, a missile flew overhead and exploded, destroying a group of the robots. As a confused Pit looked on, a blue blur burst forward and smashed into the last remaining Primids.

Pit felt a cold hand on his shoulder, and turned to see a familiar armored individual. "Samus?" he asked, weakly.

"Yeah," the bounty hunter said, nodding. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Pit lied. "She's the one who needs help," he said, pointing at the fainted Palutena.

Samus walked over to Palutena and examined her. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

"She was kidnapped and brought here," Pit answered, before he found himself collapsing.

"Hey, hey!" another voice said, as the blue blur steadied him. "Are you okay Pit?"

"Sonic?" Pit asked, recognizing the hedgehog. "You're here too? Were you looking for me?"

"Actually, this ship is attacking the Mansion," Samus replied as she checked Palutena's pulse. "Though we did notice you absence at the party. Zelda looked pretty unhappy."

"Oh, too bad," Pit said, feeling oddly relieved. "Well, at least I had an excuse, right?" He looked at Sonic and noticed the robot head in his arms. "Oh, no," he whispered. "What happened?" he asked, shocked.

Sonic's face was downtrodden. "Poor R.O.B. got shot. Someone was sniping at us when we got aboard.

"Oh no," Pit whispered. "She meant it."

Samus whirled at Pit. "'She' who?" she asked.

"I don't know," Pit muttered. "She said she wanted to kill you, Samus. I don't know why."

Sonic just became a whole lot more interested. "Who, Pit, who?" he asked. "Who's trying to can Samus?"

"I don't know!" Pit repeated, weakly. "I never saw what she looks like. I've only heard her voice! She just said she wants Samus to die!"

Samus said nothing while Sonic pounded Pit with questions; Samus felt her mind swirling for answers. She had had many, many enemies in the past, though the majorities were male. She couldn't think of many females, especially ones who would actually be able to follow her all the way here.

"Sam," Sonic said, breaking her train of thought. "Pit says… he says that the dragon is here."

Samus froze. "Dragon?" she whispered.

Sonic swallowed, and confirmed her thoughts: "Ridley."

Samus was silent for a few seconds, motionless. After a second, she began to walk off. "Come on."

"Sam?" Sonic asked, as he picked up Palutena for Pit. "Where are we going?"

"To the bridge," she replied. "I'm ending this."

* * *

**Another chapter finally done. Well, next time we get to see how the people outside are doing, where the rescue party is, and see the big confrontation: Samus Vs her unknown assailant!**

**The next part is sure as hell coming out sooner than this one, I assure you!**


	25. Infiltration

**Dang…**

**I'm late AGAIN FOR THE LOVE OF MIKE!**

**I mean… Gah!**

**(Punches himself)**

**Okay guys, I'm sorry again. But, this time I have a good excuse.**

**THE FREAKING UNIVERSE WAS CONSIPIRING TO STOP ME FROM WRITING.**

**Seriously, I have a mountain of homework, and I suck royally at anything educational, and my parents limited me and my other siblings to a single, solitary hour of fun per day. So, then my computer breaks down! And THEN my AC Adapter stops working! And then it turns out that my desk has crappy Wi-Fi. And THEN the site freezes up on me, so I have to cut the chapter short just in case it crashes again! I mean…**

**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**(Head-Butts the wall until he falls over, then crawls back up, takes some pills of unidentifiable origin, and then gets to work)**

**Anyways… **

**Okay, friends, here it is. Sonic and Samus have come a long way, and their relationship seems to have come far. But can it survive against our mystery villain? **

**So here it is.**

**One shall stand… and one shall fall flat on his or her face…**

**And I'm dragging the author's note on as long as possible to ****make the story look longer**** er; make it all more epic…**

**Roll film…**

* * *

"Damn it, Slippy!" Falco cursed as he blew up several large cannons in order to save his clumsy toad friend. "Can't you stay out of trouble for just one minute?"

"Sorry…" the toad's voice replied, discouraged.

"Cool it, Falco!" snapped Fox from his Arwing. "Focus on those guns, not on Slippy."

Falco grit his beak. As much as he hated to admit it, Fox was right. He should focus on the ship, not Slippy being an idiot.

He growled to himself. Sonic and Samus, along with R.O.B. were still on that monstrosity, and shooting the damn guns wasn't doing much for them, other than by them some time.

"Falco, look out!" Fox's voice snapped.

The bird snapped back to reality and dodged too close for comfort laser. He turned off his communicator to avoid Fox yelling at him.

The, 'You have a message' light began to flash. Fox's name appeared next to it.

Falco sighed as he fired at the ship again.

More of the battleship-type cannons exploded upon several impacts of Falco's cobalt lasers. However, dozens more returned fire furiously, forcing Falco to Barrel-Roll out of the way.

Peppy would be proud.

The message light began to beep again, this time with Fox and Slippy's names.

"I'm ignoring you…" Falco muttered as he fired at the ship again.

More guns were destroyed, more fired back.

However, the beeping continued, now with Wolf of all people's name with it.

"Oh, for the love of…" he muttered, switching the machine on. "What is…?" he began.

"… Behind you!" Slippy's voice shouted.

Falco's eyes widened. He began to turn his head, when his ships shuddered. He felt his heart stop when he saw massive, reptilian claws gripping his wings, literally holding his ship still.

"Holy…!" he began, before the claws shredded his wings.

The computer began to blast warnings as his ship began to skydive down to the sea.

Suddenly, Falco felt a bit of sympathy for Slippy.

"You idiot!" Fox shouted, much like he himself had yelled earlier.

If Falco had a comeback, no one knew, as his ship was plummeting towards the ocean below. Falco gripped the controls, struggling to steer the burning ship (try doing that without wings) as it tore through the air. With a little skill and an unbelievable amount of luck, he managed to land the burning craft onto _the Halberd_. The Arwing screeched as metal slid across metal, showering sparks in its wake before it stopped moving with a halting screech.

Sighing, Falco pulled himself out of the wreckage, surveying the damage.

"Fox is gonna kill me," he muttered, shaking his head.

He heard a roar from above. His eyes widened as the purple monster began to fly down. He faintly recognized it as that dragon Samus hated. The one that they had seen during Subspace.

The dragon's mouth was wide open as he bombarded the hull of the ship, striking the Arwing. Fuel caught and ignited, and the fighter exploded in a brilliant flash.

Falco closed his eyes, covered his ears, and jumped away as flames and shrapnel flew through the air.

When the smoke cleared, Falco looked over the wreckage of his ship. "Fox is _really_ gonna kill me."

Falco heard a thud behind him.

"Provided I don't do the deed first," a voice hissed.

Falco whirled, pulling his blaster out at the same time. A large hand quickly knocked the weapon aside, and Falco found himself standing unarmed and staring a large purple pterosaur, eye-to-eye.

"Scared, little pigeon?" the monster asked.

Falco grinned. "Yeah, right. Of what, a little iguana?"

The lizard responded with action, a swift left hook, knocking the bird to the ground. Falco tried to pull himself up, but the monster's claws grabbed him first, and with a laugh, through the blue bird off the ship.

Falco screamed as he headed towards the ocean below, air rushing past him, as he descended towards his doom.

However, another Arwing moved quickly to intercept. Its cockpit flew open, and caught Falco inside in the nick of time.

Falco was surprised to see _Slippy _of all people at the controls. "How did you do that?" he asked, surprised.

"Lots of practice!" the equally surprise Slippy replied. "Guess I'm not so useless anymore, huh, Falco?" he asked.

"Uh, Slippy," Falco said.

"What?"

Falco pointed forward. Slippy looked forward and saw the massive reptile flying towards them, breathing hot flames at them.

"Meep," Slippy peeped, paling.

"Move it!" shouted Falco.

Slippy obeyed, swerving the ship out of the way. "Fox!" he shouted into the communicator. "We have trouble!"

"I'm on my way!" Fox replied. "Did you get Falco?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Falco replied, gritting his beak as Slippy steered the ship away from another fireball.

"Glad to see you're alright, Flyboy," Fox said, sarcastically. "Did the dinosaur cut you down to size?"

"How about you fly up and ask him yourself?" Falco replied, losing his temper with his leader once more.

"Calm down, both of you!" Fox's girlfriend, Krystal shouted. "We have other things to deal with other than your arguments! Settle this later!"

Falco sighed. Fox's girlfriend was always sticking up for him, despite their rocky relationship.

"Incoming!" Slippy shouted, as he swerved away from another blast from the dragon.

"Any chance you guys could shut up and shoot at that ugly thing?" Wolf shouted, joining

Falco nodded. "Alright," he said. "Slippy, get ready to get that salamander. Right in the butt, eh?"

"Yeah, right," Slippy stuttered. "Let's get that-!"

Another fireball struck the Arwing, making the ship shake. Slippy and Falco swallowed as the purple monster, grinning at them maliciously.

Days like this made Falco regret getting up.

* * *

"FALCON PUNCH!"

The steel door crumpled like paper, getting knocked away and thrown down the darkened hall.

"I have a key," Meta Knight said to the overly eager Captain Falcon. "Was that truly required?"

"Yep," Falcon replied, strolling down the hall as the others followed.

Zelda had shifted into her Sheik outfit, holding several needle-like darts between her knuckles, eyes searching for any enemies. Lucario had blue flame like energy emanating from him, as he tried to sense the Aura of any enemies nearby. Snake silently moved beside them, his hand hovering over his holstered pistol. Meta Knight and Falcon were at the lead as the team marched through the corridors of the battleship, searching for their captured teammates.

"So, I don't suppose you have a plan, eh, tinface?" asked Falcon.

"I have one, yes," Meta Knight answered. "Lucario, Zelda and Snake will split from the group, to search for the others, and provide a distraction for any enemies that may be hiding in these halls. Snake has a walkie-talkie, and I will contact him once we get to the bridge. Falcon will be coming with me."

"What?" protested Captain Falcon. "Why me?"

"Because I want to keep an eye on you," Meta Knight replied, a bit harshly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Zelda/Sheik. "Splitting up could endanger us."

Lucario grunted in agreement. "Zelda is right. What if we get ambushed?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle yourselves," Meta Knight said. "Don't worry. Once we get to the bridge, we will shut the cannons down, and I can turn the security system on. Understood?"

Zelda was about to protest again, but Snake cut her off. "Alright, let's do this. See you there," he said, as he turned and headed down the hall, Zelda and Lucario following a few seconds later.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zelda questioned once she was sure they were out of earshot, walking down the dimly lit hallway.

"Relax," Snake replied. "We can get through this."

"If you say so…" Lucario muttered. "Wait…" He froze.

"What is it?' Zelda said, freezing. Snake's hand gripped his pistol.

"I sense something…" Lucario muttered. "Something close…"

And then, something smashed the lights, leaving them in the darkness.

"What was that?" Snake hissed.

"I… Gah!" Lucario shouted.

A blast if frigid air and a hissing sound cut him off and he went silent.

"Lucario!" Zelda shouted, feeling around in the dark for the Pokémon.

Snake pulled his pistol, but was knocked over by something metallic, and fell to the ground, losing his pistol in the darkness.

A hissing chuckle echoed through the air, making Zelda's skin crawl. "Snake!" she shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Snake grunted. "Lucario, you there?"

There was no response. Zelda swallowed. "Do you have a light of some sort?" she asked Snake.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, feeling around in his pockets for his cigarette lighter. Finding it, he pulled it out and lit it.

It was then they saw Lucario.

The blue Pokémon lay frozen before them. His eyes were widened in fear, and his arms were thrust out like he was trying to fight off something in the darkness.

"Oh, no," Zelda breathed. "Snake, we need to get him out of there! He might freeze to death!"

"Right," Snake replied, still shocked at the sight before him. "Use that fire-ball thing you have to get him…" He paused. "Zelda, you can run pretty fast, right?"

"Yes…" Zelda whispered. "Why?"

"Move!" Snake yelled, pushing her out of the way, pulling an army knife. He ran at something in the dark, ready to use his military training. However, something batted him away, knocking the light out of his hands. Before things went dark again, Zelda faintly saw ice climbing up Snake, immobilizing him like Lucario.

"Snake!" she cried, running towards where she saw him.

A swift kick in the ribs knocked her over before she could reach him. Zelda hit the ground with a grunt. Before she could pull herself up, however, a cold, metal hand gripped her throat, choking her. Zelda kicked and struggle against the figure, trying desperately to get lose from the hand. She tried pulling the throwing darts she used in Brawl out to try and stab the metal wearing creature. However, the hand hauled her off her feet and slammed her into the wall with a sickening thud.

"Let me…!" she choked. "Let me… go!"

Zelda felt something press against her.

"Be quiet," a voice hissed. A voice that was very calm, but filled with hatred at the same time.

And then, everything went cold.

* * *

**Sigh. I'm beginning to wish that Starscream would come down and squash me. Another day, and another chapter, shortened because of my damn computer freezing. **


	26. Ambushed

**Wow, an update! I must be getting back in the jig of things.**

**Anyway, you'll all be happy to know that my Sonamus Christmas Carol is almost done! I'll start posting in December! Please read it!**

* * *

"Well, that couldn't have been pleasant," Sonic said, as he carried the still out-cold Palutena through the halls of the battleship, wincing at Pit's retelling of his day's events.

"It wasn't," Pit replied, as Samus helped him walk, supporting him with one arm and carrying R.O.B.'s head underneath the other, remaining silent herself. "My poor lady… used like a common battery of all things!" he spat, wincing in pain. "I swear, I'll make that woman regret what she did!"

"Easy there, kiddo," Sonic replied. "You're forgetting about your own injuries. You wouldn't want to get yourself killed, right?"

"I'm fine," Pit returned. "She's the one who needs help. And we can't be sure she's safe until her attackers are brought to justice!"

"We'll get them," Samus said, breaking her silence. "I'll make sure of it," she added, her voice with a hint of aggression laced in it.

"Yeah, we will," Sonic said, noting the anger in her voice.

"I still can't believe that he got past our guards so easily." Pit grit his teeth. "If only I had better secured the palace. I was such an idiot!"

"Ridley got himself in and out of a top-rate high-security government installation in my world," Samus pointed out. "Your guards wouldn't stand a chance either way, no offense."

"None taken," Pit sighed. "I can't blame the Centurions. It was my duty as captain to protect her. I'm the only one that failed. "

"Kid, do yourself a favor," Sonic said. "Stop beating yourself up; if you learn one thing in life, it's that almost everyone else will beat you up. No need to it yourself."

Pit remained silent after that, a guilty expression still on his face.

"Do you think that door's the bridge?" Sonic asked.

"Probably not, like the last ten doors you pointed out," Samus replied.

"We don't need to get to the bridge!" Pit protested. "We need to find some sort of medical room! Milady needs to be checked over!"

Samus held back a sigh, for Pit's sake. "Pit, if we don't get to the bridge, the cannons outside will fry our friends. And then we won't get any pick up from this place."

"Wait!" Pit said, shaking his head. "I remember that the dragon was saying that the woman had a ship in one of the cargo bays! Maybe we could use that to escape!"

"Must be a big ship to be able to transport that huge thing around," Sonic mused. "Wonder what that woman was hauling on it?"

"I'm sure we'll find out," Samus said, calmly. Her thoughts were more focused on finding Ridley and reducing him to ash, for good this time, and finding said psycho woman and interrogate her, rather than just getting to the bridge, stopping the guns, and then getting off the ship. Still, it would help to have a way out, if they couldn't find an escape pod to get out.

"Hey Samus," Sonic said. "Does that door look like a bridge?" he asked as they went around the corner.

Samus was about to say no again, when she paused and looked at the door. It was large, and it did look like the bridge on ships she had been on in the past. Maybe they had found it…

"Sonic, Pit, stay here," she ordered, activating her missile launcher.

"What?" Sonic asked. "I'm not gonna let you run into danger all by yourself!"

"If you do, Pit and Palutena will be easy to attack," Samus retorted. "Stay here and keep guard."

"Samus, I-!" Sonic protested.

"Sit," Samus commanded, getting impatient with the hedgehog.

Sonic sighed, getting the idea about what this was about. "Alright," he said. "Just… don't get hurt, okay?"

Samus was silent for a moment. "I won't," she promised.

She turned and raised her weapon, running towards the door. She paused in front of the door, finding the controls to open it, and, after checking her missile launcher once more, for good measure, she hit the open button, and jumped into the bridge, ready to fire.

Nothing happened.

Samus scanned the bridge, still alert, and her eyes searching for any movement. She found none, but just to be certain, she activated her thermal and x-visors and scanned once more. Nothing at all, once again.

Samus sighed and gave Sonic the signal to follow. The hedgehog carried Palutena onto the bridge, Pit following him closely.

The bridge was filthy, to say the least. It obviously hadn't been washed in some time. The deck-plates were dirty, and the buttons on the control consoles were smudged. A few computer panels were hanging open, wires strewn about, and a very salty smell was in the air, likely because the ship had been at the bottom of the sea for a good deal of time. Samus had to admit that Ridley had done a good job putting the thing back together.

Sonic placed Palutena gently into the captain's chair, still unconscious from her massive energy drain. Pit stared at her sadly while Sonic began to search for a first aid kit. Samus put R.O.B.'s head down on the control panel and began to scan the controls, trying to download information to disable the guns.

Sonic hadn't found a first aid kit on the bridge, and was about to give up, when he saw a door on the side. Probably a meeting room for the first class officers on the bridge. Maybe there was a first aid kit there…

"Hey Samus," he said. "I'm going to look for a kit in there."

"Alright," Samus answered. "I'm downloading a map so we don't get lost on the way out. I haven't found a way to stop the guns yet, so we may have to destroy the ship from the inside out."

"Right," Sonic replied, pressing a button that opened the door. Well, someone had been there recently; the door opened like it was in prime condition.

He slowly entered the dark room, feeling around for a light switch and flipping it on. Like the bridge, it was a sty, dirty and unclean. The table in the center, likely for meetings, had a thin mattress on top of it, with a small blanket as well; someone had been here, sleeping, and it was probably not Ridley, judging by the dark cloaks, strewn about across the floor, far too small for the purple dragon. Probably belonged to that woman Pit was talking about. The one who Sonic was hoping wouldn't get her hands on Samus.

The surge of anger filled Sonic. Ridley, that woman and anybody else who wanted to get to Samus would be going through him first. And he'd make sure that wasn't fun or easy. He kicked an empty bottle of who-knows-what on the floor, as he searched for the first aid kit.

During his search he found a small cage filled with rodents; some dead, some alive. He opened the cabinet on the drawer the cage sat on and found several bottles of multi-colored liquids, with labels in a language he didn't understand. He opened the next drawer and pulled out a black wig. Despite his confusion, he reached back inside and pulled out a pink dress. Sonic raised an eyebrow. Where had he seen…?

_Here you go. Drink up._

Oh crud.

Oh,_ crud!_

"Samus, you got a minute?"

"What is it?" Samus called, from the computer.

"You might want to take a look at this!" he shouted. "I think that chick who wants you dead has been watching us for a while now."

Samus strode in, obviously displeased with the interruption. However, her displeasure quickly changed to interest and worry when she saw what Sonic was holding. "The waitress at Dedede's," she said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sonic replied. "She did seem a bit off. You think she tried to shoot you there?"

Samus looked at the open cabinet with bottles. She picked one up and scanned it. "Amazing," she muttered. "Poison. An untraceable poison, colorless, odorless, and tasteless," she said, scanning it. "She probably tried to slip it into our drinks. She's tried to kill me before." She paused. "But now… she's bringing down a battleship, just to get me…" She shuddered. "This isn't good." She paused and then, losing her already fragile temper, shouted, "Damn it!" punching the wall.

The impact shook lose another drawer and it popped open. A first aid kit slid out.

Had it not been for the tense situation, Sonic would have chuckled. Instead he picked it up and said, "Pit, I found one. Let's give your lady-friend some pain-killers!"

Pit didn't respond.

Sonic and Samus felt a chill in the air, and jumped back into the bridge, ready to attack.

"Pit!" Sonic shouted, running forward.

An explosion of smoke filled the room, blinding the hedgehog. He fell back, coughing and chocking on the fumes.

"Someone's here!" Samus shouted from her filtered helmet.

The response was not Sonic's. "How right you are, _murderer._"

Samus was about to respond when she felt a blast hit her. Ice began to creep its way up her body freezing her.

"And this time," the voice continued, hissing, "the only one losing all she ever knew and loved will be _you._"

* * *

**I'm glad I'm back and updating as fast as I can. It really touches me, all the support my story has gotten.**

**Also, I saw the premier of the new mini-series, Transformers Prime tonight… and it kicked butt! It was actually good! My prayers were answered, alleluia, alleluia!**

**Seeya next time, Sonamus fans! **


	27. Blast from the Past

**Well folks, I've building up to this for a while now. You've all been scratching your heads and pondering on your chairs and climbing Himalayan Mountains in order to find out, only to realize that the guy on top only knows the secret of life and not this answer. Then you made that guy wonder about it, and it still has escaped you! Well, here it is! This chapter finally has what you have been waiting for… besides Sonic and Samus kissing! The reveal of the mystery villain!**

…**after we see what Falcon and Meta Knight are doing!**

**Do'h!**

**Yes, it looks like you'll have to read and find out! I hope you all aren't ticked off when you see who it is!**

**So…**

**Who in Samus' past…**

**Knows everything about Samus…**

**Was once saved by Samus' escape pod…**

**Has the ability to use advanced weapons with skill…**

**Is a skilled hunter…**

**Has a serious grudge against Samus…**

**And will do anything… **_**anything**_**… to accomplish her mission, no matter the cost of life?**

**Well, now you get to find out. And I'm praying to God that the payoff is great. Because some of you may have never heard of her.**

**So here it is the next chapter of Fast Love, Blast from the Past!**

**P.S.: Kudos to Chris MSMB for figuring out who it is.**

* * *

"I can't believe this! I cannot believe this! You actually got us lost on your own ship! What kind of captain are you?"

Meta Knight sighed and placed a hand on his aching head. "Falcon, be quiet!" he snapped, losing his cool. "Obviously, the interior has been… altered, since I was here last. It is difficult to find out location with all this rust and foliage."

The duo walked down the dark corridors of the ship, overgrown with vines and leaves, as they found themselves unable to stop arguing. Captain Falcon was insistent that they should have stuck together, while Meta Knight was insistent that they would do it better alone; he liked alone. However, Falcon was being insistent that he was being a fool, and this lack of navigation wasn't helping.

"I wish Zelda was here; she'd know what to do!" Falcon declared.

"Please, be quiet," Meta Knight mumbled. "I'm trying to think. It's not as if you're whining will make things better."

The lights went out.

"Oh great!" Falcon said. "Just downright freaking peachy! You didn't even change the light bulbs before you left?"

Meta Knight growled as he looked around, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. "Be quiet, Falcon!"

Captain Falcon turned a corner, his hands feeling for a light switch. "This is stupid," he muttered. I should totally get night vision in this helmet. Otherwise, we could find out way out. This is stu-!" Falcon was cut off when he stepped on slippery, falling down onto the floor. "Oww!" he complained as he tried to pull himself up, only to fall over again.

"Oh for goodness sake," Meta Knight muttered. "Falcon, do you have a light?"

"No, I don't. If I did, I'd use it!" Falcon replied.

"Well, think of something!" Meta Knight snapped. "You can't expect the lights to just switch back on! Think with something other than you fists for once!"

"I know, I know…" Falcon muttered. "Say… I got it! My fists! FALCON PUNCH!"

"What? No!" Meta Knight protested, raising his hands as if he could stop the incoming punch in the dark.

However, as Falcon's fist lit up, he didn't actually punch anything. He just kept the flaming fist held in the air, like a torch.

Meta Knight left out a breath of relief. "Don't do that again…" he muttered.

"Heh, I'm a walking torch," Falcon said, waving his fist around. "Now, let's take a look-see at what I slipped…" He looked down. "Oh, boy," he muttered.

"What is it?" Meta Knight asked, looking closer.

On the ground, lay a frozen solid Zelda, dressed in her Sheik garb. Her eyes were widened in fear, and her hands were raised in protest, like she had been struggling against something.

"Oh man," Falcon breathed. "What happened? I mean… what happened?" the racer said, trying to find the words.

"I… don't know…" Meta Knight muttered. "Let's find the others and make sure that they're…"

"Oh, man, Snake! Lucario!" Falcon shouted, holding his hand up to see the other two frozen Smashers. "Ah, man! What the…! I mean… how the… how the… what's going on?" he shouted. "Who did this?"

"Oh, that was probably the psycho who is attacking your friends on the bridge."

Meta Knight spun, drawing his blade, as he vaguely was able to see the crustacean-like alien who was walking down the hall silently, carrying a small box of supplies. "Who are you?" he demanded coldly.

"And what happened to these guys?" Falcon added.

"I just told you," the alien said, stopping to address them. "They're on the bridge. They likely have the spirit and the angel there as well. If you hurry, you might be able to delay their slaughter. But probably not. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Meta Knight placed his blade in the alien's path. "You're not leaving," he said. It wasn't a request.

"Well," the alien said. "Will you keep me prisoner or will you save your friends? I doubt the ones on the bridge will last long, and these ones… well, I believe hypothermia will take them soon enough. And do you think you can beat me in a fight? I can see better in the dark than you can now, I assure you."

Meta Knight stared for a moment. "I can't imagine letting you go would help our cause either."

The alien shrugged. "It won't matter really. You've already lost and just don't know it yet. However, I don't suppose it wouldn't help you to show you the way to the bridge." He pointed to the corridor he had just walked down. Go that way and make a left, then walk past three doors. The fourth and largest door should be the bridge. There might even be a first aid kit for the frozen little Smashers there," he said, pointing at the frozen form of Zelda. "They might make it out alive. Scathed and battered, with emotional trauma, but alive."

"Uh, maybe we should listen to Crabby here," muttered Falcon to Meta Knight. "I'm no doctor, but they don't look so good."

Meta Knight reluctantly lowered his blade. "Very well. We will revive our comrades and then head to the bridge. You…" he growled, pointing at the alien. "…may leave. However, should I see you again…" He made a crushing gesture with his fist.

The alien shrugged before walking off again, turning on his communicator as the two turned to their frozen allies. "Sir Ridley?"

"What is it?" Ridley asked. He sounded irate. That probably meant that Frag was interrupting his good time, tearing ships to shreds.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I am loading the remaining supplies onto the ship. I am ready to leave when you are."

"Good," Ridley replied. "I don't suppose you know where a certain little cretin and her little prey are, do you?"

"The bridge sir," Frag replied. "I've sent the Hunter's friends to bother her some more."

"Good. Maybe I'll… _check up _on them, once I've taught these fools a lesson."

"An excellent idea, sir."

"I know. Alright, Frag, return to the ship and prepare for takeoff."

"Very good sir. Frag, out."

The Pirate continued to walk down the hall, as Falcon and Meta Knight tried to think if a way to defrost their allies.

"I'm sure that the ship has nothing for this kind of situation," Meta Knight said. "We need to find something warm enough to… what _are_ you doing?"

"FALCON…!"

"Not again, no!"

Once again, Falcon bluffed Meta Knight. Rather than punch the frozen Zelda, he dug his fingers into the ice, and the heat from his burning glove began to melt away the ice. With a minute, Zelda's upper body was exposed to air, and she began to cough and hack and shiver, as Falcon began to swiftly free the rest of her. By the time five minutes were done, Zelda was pulled free, soaked and freezing, and Falcon quickly moved on to the frozen Lucario as Meta Knight helped the young woman up, pulling his cape off and throwing it over her shoulders. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said, before coughing and sniffling. "I… I… remember a woman… and she attacked us with some kind of… ice thing." She sniffled. "Oh, my nose…"

"Just sit down and rest," Meta Knight said, as Lucario was pulled from the ice. "Don't worry. We'll get you all to safety soon. And we need to hurry. Samus and Sonic are in danger."

"Wha… What?" asked the sickly Zelda.

"Don't worry, lady," Falcon said as he pulled Snake from the ice, who was in a equal state of sickliness. "We've got everything under control. We are pros."

Zelda nodded. "I certainly hope… achoo!"

* * *

With a primal growl Samus blasted the ice off of her, jumping lose, right before a missile smacked the spot she had been standing frozen. The projectile smacked into the wall behind her, exploding and throwing Samus onto the floor.

"Oh no," the female's voice called from the smoke. "You won't die so easy now, will you? You still believe you have something worth _living _for, don't you? How sickeningly cute." Her voice sounded like it was a combination of angry and happy, she couldn't chose how she was feeling with the whole situation.

"You want cute?" Samus shouted into the smoke. "Come out here, and I'll show you _cute!_"

The only response was another missile. Samus barely dodged. She began to scan the smoke for her enemy, but couldn't make her out. She activated her thermal visor, but couldn't see anything in the smoke.

"Oh, how predictable. The thermal visor. Too bad I've fixed my suit to contain my body heat!" the voice taunted, unleashing another missile.

Samus felt something hit her, and she fell onto the floor as the missile flew over head. Sonic, still coughing and with teary eyes due to the smoke, helped her up. "You alright?" he coughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "We need to get rid of this smoke. Palutena and Pit might choke to death.

"You… cough! …Got it, Sammy!" he said. He grinned and began to run around in circles, clearing the smoke from the room. Samus activated her own missile launcher as the smoke cleared and aimed at… nothing…

She gave a growl. "Come out, you coward," she hissed, activating her x-ray visor and searching for the woman again. "You can't hide from me."

Silence and no sign of her attacker was her answer. But she was planning something. She was _planning_ something.

"Sonic," Samus said, walking to Pit, activating her blaster. "Check on Palutena."

"Already on it!" Sonic said, zooming to the side of the frozen angel and the unconscious spirit. He quickly placed his ear to Palutena's chest, listening for a heart-beat. Thankfully, she was breathing and still alive. "She's cool here."

"Alright, good. We haven't lost them. I'll thaw Pit out."

"Right then," Sonic said. "So, what about little Miss Murder? We just gonna sit around wait for her to get us?"

"No," Samus said, as she began to trace the laser slowly over the angel's frozen body, melting the ice. "She's not here. She's run off, probably to escape the ship before it crashes."

"Oh," Sonic said. "You sure? I don't think someone _that_ angry would give up so soon. Who is she, anyway? You remember her?"

"No," Samus replied. "She's probably related to someone I've messed with in the past. Probably some thug who got put away because of my work had a daughter or a wife that wanted revenge. However," she added, "I don't know anyone who'd hate me enough to follow me _here_."

Sonic was about to respond, when he heard something run by them. The duo turned to see a small round ball roll by, dropping a white glowing sphere on the floor that sat there blinking.

Behind Samus' mask, her eyes widened. "Sonic, a bomb!"

Sonic gave a yelp and ran forward quickly, kicking the bomb away with a swift kick. The bomb sailed through the air, smashing a small hole through the view port. A few seconds later, and it exploded, cracking the glass of the massive window.

Samus activated her missile launcher and aimed at the sphere as it rolled away. Without hesitation she fired a missile, with streaked towards its target, exploding and knocking the sphere into a control console, with exploded upon impact.

"What the heck was that!" Sonic asked, surprised as he shook his head and rubbed his ears. Explosions were _loud_.

"I… I don't know…" Samus muttered as she aimed her weapon at the flaming console. "She's still here…" she breathed.

Then, they saw it.

An armored hand reached out of the flames and sparks, followed by an arm cannon. A tall, armored figure pulled itself out of the fire, glaring at them through a glowing green visor. Slowly the figure marched out of the inferno, raising its weapon at them.

"Samus…" Sonic breathed. "You never told me that you had an identical twin."

Sonic's joke was almost accurate. The figure who had climbed out of the fire was wearing the very same armor as Samus. If they had been standing next to each other he wouldn't have been able to tell them apart.

"I don't have one," Samus replied. "At least, I won't in a second if you don't start giving me some answers!" she jabbed her gun in the direction of the copy. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Justice," was the chilling reply.

A blast of frigid cold erupted from the barrel of the gun, and ice began to climb Samus once more. She struggled to break free from the chilling prison, but it was beginning to climb up to her arms. If her gun was frozen, she wouldn't be getting out of this alive.

Sonic saw this too, and he rocketed forward, shouting, "Oh no you don't!" as he collided with the copy, knocking over with a screech.

Samus took this as her cue, and was able to blast the ice off of her. "Thanks," she breathed.

"No prob," Sonic replied, standing over the fallen clone. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she replied, walking over to the hedgehog. "The armor keeps me from freezing to death."

Before Sonic could reply, the clone suddenly struck, grabbing the hedgehog by the leg and twisting it. Sonic cried out as he fell over, the clone placing the gun to his head.

Samus was just as quick. She dashed forwards and smashed her fist into the clone's helmet, knocking her off the hedgehog. She quickly placed her gun against the clone's helmet. "Don't move!" she shouted.

The clone didn't comply. It grabbed the gun and moved it away from her face in a flash, before kicking Samus' legs out from under her, sending her to the ground. The clone leaped onto Samus, trying to pin her. "Die, die, die, **die!"** the clone screamed, as she grabbed Samus' helmet and began to slam it on the ground.

Samus gave her a right hook, and Sonic kicked the clone in the face as hard as he could, knocking her off Samus, and removing her helmet in the process.

A familiar lock of blonde hair fell down her face.

Sonic took a breath. "No way…" he whispered. "No way… How…?"

"What… what is…" Samus tried to say.

The two stared at the clone. Both inside and out, the being looked like Samus, same hair, same armor, same shape. However, when it opened its eyes and glared at them, then they saw the difference.

Unlike Samus' blue eyes, this one had pure empty white eyes. No pupils and no irises, just blankness, staring at them. And somehow, that whiteness was somehow able to hold more hatred, and more contempt than a regular human would. Her lips were curved into a snarl, and her weapon was raised.

"I don't believe it," Samus muttered. "SA-X. You're supposed to be dead!"

It took a moment for the lookalike to respond. "So, you found me out, didn't you?" she asked. "I should have known you'd remember my face. After all, we, sadly, have to _share _it."

"Any chance you'll tell me what an SA-X is?" Sonic asked, looking the clone up and down. "She looks just like you…"

"She's a parasite!" Samus snapped, raising her weapon at SA-X. "She's called an X; a gelatinous being that invades its host, asexually reproduces inside it, and steals the host's DNA and memories, before then killing the host. I was infected by an X a while back, and the Federation only just managed to cure me. However, they had to remove parts of my armor, and they sent the infected pieces to a space station lab."

"Yuck," Sonic said, wincing.

"Sadly, the majorities of the specimens in that lab were from the same planet, and also infected. And they had no idea that something as deadly as me could exist," the SA-X said, her weapon raised at Samus as well. "Breaking lose was a simple matter. All I had to do was use the tools that were given to me. By you."

"You and your friends killed over a hundred innocent scientists!" Samus shouted.

"And you killed my friends!" SA-X shot back. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this. To have you at my gunpoint and at my mercy, and to finally be able to deliver justice. The justice that I so rightly deserve!"

Samus responded with action. She grabbed SA-X's arm cannon and slung the clone to the floor. "Sonic, help me pin her!"

Before Sonic could reply, SA-X fired her rocket launcher. An explosion of smoke filled the air, blinding Sonic. SA-X quickly wrenched the surprised Samus' helmet off, exposing her to the smoke before seizing her own helmet and putting it back on.

"I took the liberty of adding a few new tools to the armor," SA-X said coldly. "Smoke missiles, a visor to help me see through this smoke with a hundred percent accuracy, special padding to prevent heat and x-ray detection. Everything I needed to take you down."

"If you want me, fine!" snapped Samus. "Come and get me! But leave the others alone!"

"Oh and just let you die yourself? And let your miserable existence end just like that? No, all of your friends will die for what you did!" SA-X shrieked with an immense lack of emotional control in her voice. "They will all die! Like my family did!"

SA-X kicked Samus in the confusion, knocking onto Sonic and sending them both down.

"You will feel the pain and agony I know! Knowing that you failed when everything depended on you!"

"SA-X!" Samus shouted. "You're insane! This ship is going to explode with you on it! You'll die too!"

"That doesn't matter. None of it matters now." SA-X voice grew slow and cold. "I remember all you did… all you put me through… everything!"

_SA-X slowly stalked the corridors of the space station, silently and solitary. She made no sound other than the clanking of her footsteps._

_Suddenly, she saw movement. The figure she had been hunting since the X had taken the station. Without a word, she fired at Samus Aran, the host._

_She fired the ice beam, and just barely missed the target, who disappeared around the corridor. SA-X ran around the corner, only to find nothing. She paused, wanting to resume the hunt, but a voice called in her head._

"_Go here, go here," whispered the hive mind. "Our enemies are here."_

_Wordlessly, SA-X obeyed. _

"I was a soldier. I did what I had to do to save my Hive."

_She walked into a room, and saw them immediately. Metroids. The mortal enemy of the X._

_She activated her missile launcher._

I"I knew I needed to destroy them. They were our enemies. They were a threat to the X on our planet. So I did what I had to do. Regardless of risk to myself."

_Metroids exploded into pulp. Some were frozen and shattered. But they kept coming._

"_Destroy them! Destroy them!" the Hive chanted._

_SA-X was distracted when she heard a door open. She turned to see Samus, who had walked into the room, only to stop when she saw her clone._

_With that distraction, the Metroids struck. Clamping onto the clone's body, sucking her life energy from her. SA-X hit the floor and screeched angrily as Samus turned around and locked the door._

"Then, my real misery began."

_The station's security program activated. The restricted area was launched off, sending the SA-X, and the Metroids, to their doom. However, SA-X fired her missile, destroying the door and sending the creatures into the vacuum of space. They managed to get far enough away as the section rocketed into the distance before exploding._

"My suit protected me from space, but I knew that I was running out of energy. And the Metroids wouldn't let go. So, I did what I had to survive."

_She grabbed a Metroid and absorbed its DNA, every detail, every strand of her mortal enemy, inside her._

_Then, she began to kick, fire, freeze and explode every Metroid that swarmed her._

"I began to try to get back to the others. To help them again. To survive. But fate had a cruel sense of humor."

_Almost an hour into the space walk, it happened. SA-X's eyes widened as the station began to move, thrusting towards her home world at lightning pace. She watched for several minutes before realizing what was happening all too late. Samus Aran had activated the self-destruct charges and was going to destroy the X, to prevent the Federation from trying to turn them into weapons. _

"_Stop them! Stop them!" the Hive shouted in her mind._

_But she could do nothing. SA-X watched in horror as the station collided with the planet, and then there was a brilliant flash. So bright, SA-X had to close her eyes. _

_Then, the Hive went silent._

"They were gone. All of them. Gone."

_She simply floated there. Unable to believe it. She reached out to them, but their voices weren't there. Nothing was in her head, but her own thoughts. Her own disbelief._

_In the distance, she saw a ship. The ship she had ridden on to get this far. The Host's ship. It blasted through space, speeding off and leaving a bright trail as if to say, "I beat you."_

"Then, _they_ came for me!"

_A ship began to fly towards her after she had floated there for so long. A Federation ship. SA-X stared at the ship as it began to fly towards her. Its intent was obvious._

"I became rat. An experiment."

_She woke up, naked, and strapped to a table. A female scientist was scribbling on a note pad, watching her every move. SA-X began to struggle, but the bonds were too thick. The woman scribbled a few notes before saying something into a microphone. She then pulled a long needle from the tray that lay next to the table and checked the liquid inside._

_SA-X's eyes widened. She tried to struggle again, but to no avail. Searching through the memories of the Host, she tried something else._

"_P…Please…" she croaked, her first words._

_The scientist stared at her, surprised._

"_Please… let me… go…"_

_The scientist wrote down another note, and, without a word, stuck the needle into SA-X's arm._

_She screamed, and everything went black._

_When she woke up, the scientist was talking to two men who were looking at her with interest. She caught the words, "Continue to study," and "keep her under", before the woman stuck another needle into her._

"I knew I had no reason to live. But I couldn't die. They wouldn't let me."

_Days went by. Or so she thought. She couldn't tell. She poked, prodded. She woke up with several scars on her belly, and stitching as well. Something had been removed from her. She hoped it wasn't vital._

_One day, the scientist woman came in with two men, armed with weapons. "You're sure we can't use her?" the woman asked. _

"_Positive. The Metroid DNA in her has destroyed her X DNA. She has no more use to us. She's too dangerous to be kept alive, and we make her into a soldier. If the real Aran heard about it, she would cause trouble."_

_You're right," the woman sighed. "Have they found Ms. Aran yet?"_

"_Not yet? She can't be that hard to find?"_

"_You don't know her. She was well trained," one said._

_So was I, SA-X mused, remembering what the Host had been through._

"_All right, undo the straps and knock her out," the woman ordered._

_The straps began to remove themselves, and one thought shot through SA-X's mind._

_Survive._

"I did what I had to do."

_SA-X's arms shot forward, wrapping around the guns and pulling them lose. Before the two men could react, she had activated the kill setting and shot both with expert skill._

_The Host had been well trained. So had she._

_She leaped up and tackled the scientist to the floor. The woman screamed and tried to break free. But SA-X's grip was too strong._

"_No, no get off! I'll call security!" the woman shouted._

"_No… you won't!" SA-X growled. A thought came to mind. "Armor! Where's my armor!"_

"_I… don't know!" The woman shouted._

"_Yes you do! Where is it!"_

"_O…okay, I'll show you," the scientist stammered. "Just don't hurt me! I have a child!"_

_SA-X didn't say anything. She just kept her gun on the woman's temple and forced her to walk. No security came. SA-X had been quick and effective. Like the Host. Just like the Host._

_The scientist took her to another lab. "H…here it is," she said, as they stepped inside. The armor lay on a lab table, with another scientist examining it, with his back turned. He turned when the door opened and opened his mouth to shout._

_SA-X didn't hesitate. She shot him in the face._

_He slumped forward, dead, as the other scientist gave a yelp. SA-X ignored her. She knocked the other scientist out and began to gather up her armor._

_However, the woman was more resilient than she had expected. She grabbed SA-X's gun and fired at the clone. But SA-X was too fast. She wrapped her arms around the woman and twisted her neck. She was no ordinary clone. She had Samus Aran's DNA in her. The Host was strong. So was she._

"_No! No I have a family!"_

"_So did I!" SA-X retorted._

_She twisted until she heard a snap, and the woman's body went limp._

_SA-X stood and began to place the armor on herself._

"I found one of their ships. I escaped the labs on it, and flew off into space, trying to escape. I had no reason to live. But something drove me to do it. Something I couldn't think of."

_She lay on her cot, silent. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of short, as she was curled up under blankets, trying to sleep. But the memories and nightmares wouldn't let her._

"I tried to move on! I tried to!"

_She stood up, frightened of her dream, and got out of bed slowly, heading to the bath room to get a drink of water._

"But no matter what I did, I saw you!"

_She turned on the sink and filled her cup. She looked into the mirror and stared at her own face._

_No. Not her own face. _

"Every time I looked into the mirror I saw your face! The face of a murderer!"

_SA-X gave a primal scream as she smashed the mirror. Her hand was cut in the process, but it quickly healed. The X was quite resilient._

"And then I knew why I had to live. I needed justice! I needed to kill you! But no one knew where you were. So I put out for a reward on a few backwater colonies, preparing my body, and my armor for our battle. Then, I found out where you were going. A part of space where there was nothing. Nothing whatsoever. Then, I remembered the tournament. You went there shortly before our encounter. You almost won too, only to be beaten by a plumber of all things! So I followed you again, and when the portal to this world opened, I flew in after you. I found Ridley in Subspace, wounded with his Tech Officer. I saved them, if only to get them to work for me and my goal. And now, at the very end, you see what you are. You're a monster. A killer. You're evil!"

Samus gave a shout as she fired at the rambling SA-X, who effortlessly dodged the blast and responded by grabbing the bounty hunters arm. She began to drain energy from Samus, causing her to shout and collapse to the floor.

"A little trick I picked up from the Metroids," sneered SA-X. "And now, Samus Aran, you will die. Whether it's quick or it's fast," she jabbed her gun into Samus' face. "you will _die._"

* * *

**That's right! It's SA-X from Metroid Fusion. Samus was infected by an X and the X was able to become a clone of Samus, using pieces of her suit that were infected. She took over a Bio Lab space station with the other X and tried to kill Samus when she tried to stop them. SA-X was supposed to die in the game, but I decided it was too cool to not use in this story. Heck of a lot cooler than Dark Samus in my opinion. And I gave her a sad back story! Look SA-X up on Metroid Wiki for more info if you want it! And read my Christmas Carol! Read it!**

**Review too!**


	28. Final Battle Part 1

**And now, epic conclusion part 1!**

With a shout of rage and fury, Sonic rocketed into SA-X, knocking her over. "Get away from her!" Samus took advanatge of this to slip her helemt back on and ready her weapon.

SA-X easily flipped him over and pinned him, trying to snap his neck. However, Samus launched her grappling beam, grabbing the clone and pulling her off of the hedgehog. SA-X's response was a fierce kick and another Ice Beam. Samus was lucky to dodge them.

"Die, die, die, die, die, die!" SA-X screeched over and over. All of her remorse and sadness had been replaced with white hot anger. She just wanted death, and nothing less.

A flurry of missiles and laser kept the heroes on their toes, as they struggled to avoid her attacks, and launch their own, along with keeping the blast from hitting the still out-cold Pit and Palutena.

"SA-X, stop!" Sonic shouted. "This won't get your family back! All you're doing is hurting people!"

"_**DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"**_ SA-X shouted.

"Sonic, it's no use!" Samus yelled over the din. "She doesn't care who gets hurt, provided she gets to me! Get Palutena and Pit of the ship! I'll hold her off!"

"I am not leaving you!" Sonic said. "No matter what you say!"

SA-X took advantage of the hedgehog's momentary distracting and fire a missile. The blast narrowly missed him, and the explosion knocked him off his feet, his ears ringing in pain.

"Sonic!" Samus yelled, jumping forward and charging her cannon. She put her armored form in front of the fallen hedgehog and fired a fully charged blast, knocking SA-X over with an ear-piercing screech.

"Sonic," she whispered to the dazed hedgehog. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

"Ah… I'm fine," Sonic said, rubbing his ear.

"How cute," SA-X stated rising. "Emotional attachment to the hedgehog. Oh, my, I wonder what Adam would think?"

Samus felt her temper snap. "Shut up, you bi-!" she began, launching herself at SA-X.

SA-X charged as well, and the two collided with a sickening smack of metal.

"You know what's really funny?" SA-X said. "Here you are, getting all attached to another creature. Like anything good has happened to any other being you get attached to!"

"I said shut up!" Samus snapped, firing off another missile. Her suit sounded a low ammo alarm, but she ignored it.

"Samus, chill!" Sonic shouted. "She's just trying to tick you off to get you to lower your guard!"

Samus groaned in her mind, knowing Sonic was right. SA-X was clever alright, resorting old tricks.

SA-X fired off several ice beams, almost freezing the duo completely. The walls were now coated with frosty ice, reflecting the light of the sunset sky.

However, SA-X pulled another trick. She aimed at the duo, making it look like she was aiming at them, and then pulled a fast one, aiming at the floor while the two Smashers tried to dodge, freezing the floor.

Sonic slipped and hit the ground with an angry grunt. Samus flipped over, smashing into the ice with a heavy crack as the armor smashed the ice.

SA-X's eyes widened. _Now_.

She launched her grappling beam forward, grabbing Samus by the ankle. With a mighty tug, she pulled the bounty hunter over and swung her with all her strength, sending Samus crashing through the already cracked window of the ship.

"Samus!" Sonic shouted, running towards the window. "No!"

Feelings took control of logic, and Sonic slammed full speed out the window, running down the metal t tower that the bridge sat on. Seeing Samus' falling form, he jumped from the tower, grabbing the bounty hunters body. The armor was heavy, but he had lifted worse before.

Sonic felt his feet hit the hull of the ship. He gave a breath of relief to see that Samus was alive.

"I could have survived that, you know," she said, slightly irate. "My armor would have kept me from breaking anything."

"Sorry," Sonic said, sighing as he put Samus down.

Another clank got their attention again. SA-X landed not a few feet away from them.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Sonic growled, raising his fist.

"Give it up, X!" Samus said to the clone. "We have you outnumbered! Stop this lunacy right now and we can get you help!"

SA-X gave a fake laugh. "Help?" she questioned. "You want to help me? After all you've done! After all the Hell you've put me through! After every night of nightmares you want to _help me_?" She let loose an angry primal shriek. "You're lying! You're all lying to me!" She raised her gun arm, and something very new happened. A long, bayonet-like blade folded from the weapon, forming an arm blade. "I'll kill you!" she screamed as she charged at Samus. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Samus swore as she ducked under the sharp blade, that narrowly missed her.

"Do you have one of those?" Sonic shouted over SA-X's shrieking.

"No!" Samus replied. "That's new for me too!"

Sonic frowned as SA-X took a swipe at him when he got too close to attack. "Dang it!" he shouted as the shrieking clone nearly sliced off his arm.

"Keep your distance!" Samus shouted. "We need to plan!"

"We need a first aid kit!" Sonic said as he jumped back with Samus. SA-X was a few feet behind, her weapon raised.

Without hesitation, remorse, or compassion, Samus raised her gun and fired her last missile directly at SA-X. The clone screeched as she dodged the blast, charging forward. She swung her blade at Samus, giving one more shout of "_**DIE!"**_

Samus tried to roll out of the way, but SA-X's blade was already swiping at her. She raised her weapon in a desperate attempt to block. It succeeded and the blade was caught in the barrel of Samus' blaster. SA-X gave an angry shriek as she pulled the blade three, ready to swing again.

Sonic barreled forward, knocking her down. "Samus!" he shouted, "Now!"

Samus raised her gun again and activated it.

Nothing happened but sparks.

"Warning!" the computer in her suit blared. "Power Beam Malfunction!"

Samus' eyes widened. SA-X's sword had cut through something important. She swore as the clone pounced at her again, swinging her blade. It narrowly missed, and another swipe shot at her.

SA-X gave a snarl. "Hold still and die!" she screamed, activating her Ice beam once more. She managed to hit Samus' legs, immobilizing her. With a primal scream, she swiped again.

Samus gasped in pain as the blade penetrated her armor, leaving a thin gash in the abdomen of her armor. Blood began to ooze through the crack.

SA-X stabbed forward, not willing to let the opening presented go to waste. However, before she could finish it, Sonic cut her off. "Over my dead body," he growled.

"If you insist." SA-X took a quick swipe at the hedgehog, who quickly dodged the attack. Another came seconds later.

"You stupid little freak!" SA-X shouted. "I know all your moves!" she screamed. "I've been watching you morons for months now! I've watched every moment of yours and the others' battles! I know every move you make…" she dodged a few swipes from Sonic before kicking him in the gut. "…before you make it!"

Sonic grunted in anger. She knew his moves, huh?

Well, let's see how she deals with this!

Sonic jumped into the air, his legs blurred as they kicked at the clone, faster than the eye could make out. SA-X snarled as she was forced the raise her armored arms, trying to block the swift strikes.

"Samus, get out of there!" Sonic shouted.

"I'm trying!" Samus shouted as she tried to move her armored legs. "My gun isn't working, and it isn't safe to use a missile too close to me!"

"Take your time!" Sonic grunted as Samus struggled to pull herself free from the icy prison.

SA-X snarled at the hedgehog as she fired at him, eager to freeze him as well. "Stop interfering!" she screamed as she narrowly missed the hedgehog.

"Not while you're trying to get Samus!" Sonic replied.

Despite her situation, Samus couldn't help but feel flattered.

Sonic gave a yell and charged forward, attacking with another Spin dash.

SA-X glared. She was ready this time. She fired her grappling beam and latched on to Sonic before he could strike her. With an angry grunt, she twirled around and released the beam, tossing Sonic off of _the Halberd_.

"No, Sonic!" Samus screamed, still struggling to break free.

Her only response was the hedgehog screaming as he plummeted to the sea below.

SA-X turned and stared at the horrified Samus. "Like I said. Nothing good happens to those you get attached to."

Samus heard the ice crack, and she burst forward. Sadness was replaced by rage as she charged at the clone that stood there, waiting for her.

* * *

Falco gave a frightened yelp as the dragon nearly smashed Slippy's ship. Again. "Where did you get your pilot's license?" he shouted to the toad.

"The Cornellia flight academy, why?" Slippy asked.

Falco resisted the urge to slap him. Barely. But only because he saw a blue body falling off the battleship.

"Is that…?" he muttered.

It was. Sonic was falling off the ship.

"Slippy, fly there!" he shouted pointing as Sonic's falling form.

"But what about the dragon?" Slippy moaned.

Falco hit the communication button. "I need a distraction!" he said. "Sonic's falling off the ship! Can anybody get ugly off Slippy's tail?"

"I can do it!" Krystal's voice said from the device.

"I shall assist you, dear," Panther purred from his Wolfen.

"But can Slippy get to him in time?" asked Fox.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys," Slippy muttered.

"Sure he can!" Falco said. "Just hurry! Sonic can't swim, and if he falls into the sea, he's a goner!"

"Right," Krystal said. "Here we go," the vulpine said as she fired at Ridley, Panther right behind.

"Be careful, Krystal," Fox said, worried.

Falco frowned. Fox cared about Krystal. That was for certain. Falco didn't have anyone like that. But he knew that someone cared about Sonic, and Sonic cared about her too.

Ridley gave a shriek and began to struggle with the other two pilots, who were now swarming him. Falco grabbed Slippy's shoulder. "Go!" he told the toad.

"Uh, right!" Slippy said, nervously as he accelerated towards Falco's falling friend.

"Easy now," Falco muttered as they shot towards the hedgehog.

If toad's had sweat glands, Slippy would be, well, you know. However, he accelerated forward, per Falco's orders.

"Steady now," the bird ordered. "Don't go too fast… but don't go too slow either! Just fly at a nice even pace… what are you doing, speed up!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Slippy yelled, as he flew to the hedgehog. "I feel nervous enough without you shouting!"

"Just fly the ship right then and I won't!" Falco returned.

"You idiots, stop arguing!" Wolf shouted. "Get Sonic already you morons! And they wonder why I hate you fools…" he muttered, turning the radio off.

"Hey!" Slippy shouted, angrily. "Big ol' jerk."

"Pay attention!" Falco said. "Do what he says and get Sonic... Fly faster!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Sonic had said about half his prayers by the time the Arwing had reached him. He had only gotten past "Let Mom and Dad still be happy", "Let Uncle Chuck do what he does best", and "Let Samus make more friends and be happier", when he hit the metal ship with a light thump, knocking the wind out of him.

He stared at the grinning face of Falco and the surprised face of his toad friend. Despite his pain, he managed to grin and give the falcon thumbs up. "Thanks," he muttered quietly, though Falco probably couldn't hear him through the window shield.

The bird returned his thumbs up and pointed up. Sonic nodded, shouting, "Hurry up! Samus is in trouble!"

Thankfully, Falco managed to hear him. He nodded, told the toad something and the Arwing took off for _the Halberd, _Sonic holding on for dear life. However, it wasn't all that scary; he had done it enough with Tails. He wasn't focused on the height, or the dog fight around him. He was focused on saving Samus.

* * *

"FALCON PUNCH!"

The door to the bridge fell down and Captain Falcon leaped in, arms raised. Meta Knight followed, his sword drawn, eyes searching for a target. The bridge was a mess. The window was smashed and the wind was blowing into bridge, ruffling Meta Knight's cape. Nothing offensive was there.

But Pit was.

The frozen angel had his arms raised in terror, reaching towards an unconscious figure on the floor, which Falcon recognized as Palutena, the spirit chick he was supposed to guard.

"Aw, crud," he muttered, running to help the frozen angel as Meta Knight signaled for the others to follow.

Zelda's eyes widened as she and other shivering Smashers entered. "Pit!" she cried, as Falcon dug his flaming hand into the ice, melting the chilling prison away.

Pit collapsed to the ground, coughing and hacking. His body was practically blue, and he was covered with bruises and scars. The young man struggled to stand up by himself, coughing, "Palutena…"

"She's here," Falcon said. "Don't worry, angel boy. We got you."

"She needs help…" Pit coughed. "Call for a ship. Get her off of here." He hacked and covered his mouth. "Just get her off before it's too late!"

"No!" Zelda said. "Don't worry Pit! We'll get you both off! Just wait and stay warm!"

"Milady," Pit gasped. "She needs more help that I do."

Meta Knight quickly began to tap on a control console, deactivating the jamming field. "Falcon," he said. "Call for your ship to pick us up. We can get them out of here and keep searching for the others."

"Uh, Meta…" Falcon said, picking something off the floor. "I think I found one."

Falcon held up the decapitated head of R.O.B.

The others stared in disbelief, with an exception of Pit. "The lady," he said. "She got him. She got Palutena too."

"What lady?" Meta Knight asked. "Pit, try and stay focused. Who did this? Who is she? We can stop here if tell us."

Pit wasn't in any shape to talk. He was frozen cold and worried about his spirit. "Just get off… she might have gotten Samus and Sonic too…"

"Samus and Sonic?" Falcon said. "Where are they? What happened to them?"

"The lady… she said she wanted Samus… we came to the bridge to find a first aid kit for Palutena… but when Sonic called Samus for something…" He shivered. "I heard someone coming, but... when I turned, I was hit by something…" He shivered again. "Get Palutena off the ship… please…"

"Don't worry," Meta Knight said. "When the ship gets here, we'll get you both off."

Pit nodded.

"Now where are Samus and Sonic?" Falcon mused as he placed R.O.B's head into Snake's hands.

"Probably in trouble," Meta said. "We need to find them, and fast."

An explosion cut any further conversation off. A missile had been sent flying through the smashed window, exploding when it hit the metal ceiling.

Slowly, Captain Falcon inched towards the window and peered out, just a little bit, staring towards the hull of the ship. He could faintly see two identical figures fighting. Both were clad in red armor, and when he peered closer, he realized that they both looked like Samus. "Holy cow," he muttered, as Meta Knight joined him at the window.

"How…?" Meta Knight whispered. After a second, he said, "We need to help… whichever is the real one. I can't see Sonic, though." He turned to the others. "Stay here," He ordered. "When Falcon's ship gets here, get on. If we aren't back in ten minutes, leave without us."

"We can't do that!" Zelda said.

"You don't have a choice," Meta Knight retorted. "Samus is in danger, and none of you are in condition to fight. We'll be back soon, if we can. Until then, focus on keeping Pit and Palutena out of trouble." He looked at Falcon, who nodded. "Keep safe," he said, as the two leaped out the window, into the danger.

* * *

"Do you know what's the very _worst_ thing about having your memories?" SA-X asked as she kicked Samus in the face. Samus hit the ground, and winced as she saw a crack running through her visor.

If SA-X expected a reply, she didn't wait for it. She lunged forward, nearly missing Samus with her long blade. "The fact that I can see them. All the people who died for you. All the lives you've _wasted."_

Samus kicked SA-X legs out from under her, knocking the clone onto the ground. She quickly lunged up again and swung her blade at Samus, who dodged with a grunt. After a failed flying kick was countered by SA-X, she continued. "Your mother died for you. Your father died for you. All of that has been wasted. They had such hopes for their girl, I'm sure. If only they knew what you'd turn out to be." She impaled Samus' shoulder pad and kicked the bounty hunter down. "A murderer. A killer. A _monster._"

"Shut up!" Samus snapped as she launched herself as the clone again.

SA-X wasn't impressed. "Or what? What do I have left to lose?" She thrust again, forcing Samus to roll away. "Besides _this_ of course."

"You're sick," Samus replied. "You're going to pay for this. All of this!"

"For what?" SA-X said, as they circled each other. "Killing the hedgehog? Oh, like he'd accept you now anyway! He found out what you really are!"

"You don't know anything!" Samus said.

"I'm you, remember? I know everything. I've seen you two spend hours together. I've seen the others talk about you. It's all pathetic. You actually thought you'd found a real friend, didn't you? You actually thought that he'd accept you as a person? Well, guess what? The truth has been revealed. And now, he's dying, knowing that you aren't the girl he thought you were."

"I said shut up!" Samus grunted, trying to control her now fragile temper.

"Make me," SA-X replied, charging at the bounty hunter again, her blade stabbing at her.

Samus jumped back to dodge, but ended up hitting the floor when SA-X leaped at her and smashed her fist into Samus' face.

Samus gave a grunt as she raised her arms and grabbed SA-X blade arm before it could impale her face. SA-X gave an angry grunt as she forced the blade down at Samus' face. Samus tried to point her gun at the clone, but SA-X's foot pinned it down, and she thrust harder.

Samus felt sweat trickling down her brow as the blade came closer to her face. SA-X had ceased conversation and was now trying to impale Samus' head with the sword. Both her arms were pushing on the weapon, sending it closer and closer to Samus' face, and her demise. Samus began to breathe slowly as the blade began to nick her already cracked visor, ready for the end.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

SA-X looked up, just in time to see gloved fist smash into her chest armor, knocking her off of Samus and sending her onto her back with a shriek.

Meta Knight, who was struggling to carry Captain Falcon through the air, circled Samus, before dropping his heavy load and landing.

"Hey, Samus, you alive?" Falcon asked, helping Samus up.

"Yeah, thanks," Samus said, relief in her voice.

"Great." He raised his fists and faced the recovering SA-X as Meta Knight landed next to them. "So, evil robot lookalike, or a lost twin sister?"

"Evil alien parasitic clone," Samus answered.

"Oh. That was my third guess."

"Neither the less, we have her outnumbered," Meta Knight said.

SA-X growled, and picked herself off the ground, glaring at the interferences.

"Don't get cocky guys," Samus said. "She's been watching us for weeks. She knows all our moves, and all our tactics!"

Captain Falcon winced. "Well, that doesn't mean we can't try!"

An Arwing zoomed over head, and two figures jumped down from the ship. The two blue fighters landed on the deck and struck fighting poses.

Samus let out a breath of relief. "Sonic," she muttered, happily.

"We were just in the neighborhood, and we thought we'd drop in!" Sonic said, cracking his knuckles.

"Figured you guys could use a hand with things," Falco said, twirling his blaster in his hand before taking aim at SA-X.

Sa-X seethed as she was outnumbered, five to one. Even with her advanced tactics, her revenge was in danger. "Do not interfere!" she hissed angrily. "Why is it that all of you must take it upon yourselves to take these matters into your own hands!"

"Sorry lady," Falcon said. "But we're heroes. It's part of the deal."

SA-X went silent.

"Give it up, SA-X," Samus panted, her wounds aching. "You've lost, and you know it. You won't win."

SA-X stood there, motionless. "For years, I've been haunted. I've lived with your sins for what seems like an eternity. And now, you offer me mercy… No! No, I will not accept that!" She raised her blade again. "I will not accept that! After everything you've done, and all I've worked for, I will only accept one outcome. Your death!" She braced herself. "So, if you all want a fight, then come and get some!"

Then, with primal rage, SA-X charged again.

* * *

**Sorry this took a while. I was working on my Christmas Carol and time got away from me. Please keep you reviewing and reading, and write your own Sonamus stories! See you ASAP! And I'll update Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Prehistory too!**


	29. Final Battle Part 2

**Due to technical difficulties, this chapter took longer than intended; my apologies. Here's hoping it was worth the wait.**

* * *

So, Samus Aran had an evil clone? How clichéd, and yet, how surprising. If Frag had been there to witness it, even he might have been surprised. Emphasis on "might".

Ridley grit his fangs as the Hunter and the Witch, reunited at last, went at each other, fang and claw (so to speak) with the Hunter's pathetic little friends, trying to pull them apart and restrain the clone. Said party was failing miserably. The clone seemed to be on step ahead at all times, and the Smashers seemed to be just barely keeping up. Soon, Samus Aran would die.

But, what would happen to her clone? The would the annoyance be caught by the Smashers? Would they kill her? Or would she get away from them, and come after him?

Ridley snarled as he clung to the top of the tower that held the bridge of _the Halberd, _the cloaking device Frag had given him switched on, rendering him invisible as he was listening to the Smashers fighting, along with the whining of the half frozen idiots that were hiding in the bridge below him. Above him, the fighters were frantically searching for him, now not having to worry about the deactivated turrets. All the while, Frag was likely waiting for him on the ship. Ridley scowled. Frag was loyal, but only to a point. There was no telling on how long he would wait for him. Frag was a scientist; he was a logical creature, and logic would dictate that Ridley was taking too long.

If Frag wasn't so damn useful, Ridley would have killed him by now.

Ridley rubbed his claw against his snout, growling. Had this been a lesser being he was watching, he would have flown off already. But this was the Hunter. She was a constant thorn in his side, and she had tormented him for years. She was a survivor, and a legitimate threat, considering she was a human. That he knew for sure.

However, this SA-X was a clone; she had her memories, apparently, and, if he was correct, had memories of her parents' death, and who did it, therefore, leading her to him. Though she hadn't taken any action to kill him yet, and she made it clear that the Hunter was her target, who was to say that she wasn't planning to do him as well? Besides that, she had the _gall_ to strike him as if was some common foot soldier!

Rildey's nostrils flared. That little Witch was going to get what she wanted at his expense, and she was going to get away with it!

"Not today!" Ridley muttered dangerously. The Witch had used him, and that would NOT go unpunished. But, what could he do?

If he attacked both Samus and SA-X, he was bound to be spotted. The Smashers had bested him twice before, and now they had aerial support to boot. He was far more powerful than the Smashers, but with them on the ground and fighters in the sky... He winced at the thought of getting captured or killed. The thought of Samus Aran having control over him made his skin crawl, and his stomach curled at the thought of SA-X getting her disgusting slimy hands on him. His only option was obvious; he had to dispose of both of the insolent little worms. But how could he with the fighter ships?

Unless... the fighter ships were the answer...

Ridley looked up at the ships that were frantically flying about, searching for him. The ships had lasers, and with what he had seen of them while they were attacking the turrets, they had explosive weapons. They were swift, fast, deadly, and, best of all, flammable.

In Ridley's mind, the fighters shifted into deadly missiles. A savage grin came to his face.

he silently took off, heading straight for the nearest fighter. His mind was now set on it's goal: kill both Samus Arans.

* * *

Zelda silently shivered as she watched the awful spectacle below them. Samus and Sonic, along with Falco, Meta Knight and Captain Falcon, were all struggling against a being who was dressed almost exactly like Samus, and was able to handle herself against all five.

Lucario and Snake, shivering as they watched the battle below them. Both were busy spouting theories about who was in the armor.

"Maybe it's a twin sister who got separated from birth and swore revenge for taking the life that should have been hers?" Snake offered, on a whim.

Lucario shook his head. "Samus doesn't have a sister, and why would anyone want to live Samus' life? She isn't to fond of it herself." He paused, and then added, "It's probably the child of someone Samus had defeated in the past, perhaps."

"What kind of weirdo dresses up like the woman who ruined their life?" Snake shot back, still shivering.

"Well, what kind of sister dresses up as her sister to kill her for stealing a life of misery and loss?" Lucario returned.

The two continued to debate as Zelda sat alone and silent. The only others on the bridge were Pit and Palutena. Pit had Palutena in the captain's chair, turned away from the others as he wiped the spirit's brow, covered in cold sweat from her torture. The angel was badly hurt, and every move he made was clearly making him shake and wince. His hand was practically trembling as the disinfectant wipe rubbed her forehead.

Zelda slowly stood and began to walk over to help the young man. It was better than listening to the other two argue, and she wanted to apologize for doubting him earlier on. A bad feeling was running in her gut, about how she should have believed that Pit had a good reason not to show up. The stinging guilt plagued her soul, and she was eager to receive the antidote by apologizing.

"Milady," Pit muttered to Palutena as he wiped her head. "I am so sorry... This all my fault..."

Zelda felt a pang of sorrow for Pit. Pit was devastated because of his failure, which was easy to see. But Zelda was sure Palutena would forgive him; though she didn't know what exactly happened, the Spirit was a kind ruler.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to think the palace was safe. I should have doubled the guard!" He hung his head angrily. "How could I fail you? It's all my fault." He sniffed and winced. "Milady, please... I... I love you..." The words left his lips, and Zelda felt like she had been punched in the gut. "I... love you... and now..." He growled, "I failed you... and that woman hurt you..."

Zelda silent turned and headed back to where she had been sitting. She sat down and watched the lookalike tackle Samus again.

A cold tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

SA-X gave an angry shriek as she tackled Samus again, only to be dragged off by Captain Falcon and tossed back onto the metal hull, resulting in a metal clang. She sprung up and charged again, not missing a step as she attacked Samus again.

Sonic gave a groan as he launched a flying kick, knocking SA-X back again, only to grabbed and put into a tight neck-lock. Before SA-X cold snap his neck, Captain Falcon punched the clone, causing her to lose her grip on the hedgehog. After she kicked Captain Falcon back, and went in for the kill AGAIN, Falco sprayed her with blaster fire, forcing her back again.

A hate filled growl erupted from SA-X's mouth, but no words were spoken. There was nothing that needed to be said now.

"Man!" Falco said as SA-X charged forward, her blade raised. "She knows our every move and she fights and recovers just like Samus!"

_Worse_, thought Sonic,_she fights like Samus with nothing left to lose._

"I don't care how she fights!" Samus said, bracing for the clone's attack. "She is going down, right now!"

"Right," Meta Knight said, as he parried the clone's blade with his own. "So, are you going to sit there and talk, or give me a hand here?"

"Oh, sorry!" Captain Falcon growled, as he tried to restrain SA-X's arms from behind. "Just getting tossed around, that's all!"

"Well, don't!" Meta Knight said, as SA-X, narrowly missed him with a stab, and quickly did a spin kick, smashing her armored foot into Captain Falcon's face. Then, she activated her grappling beam, grabbing Falco and tossing the bird at Meta Knight. The two collided with a crack and hit the ground.

SA-X quickly turned and fired her ice beam at Sonic, who was charging at her. The beam struck the metal hull right in front of Sonic, who slipped and hit the metal plates with a grunt. In under a second she shot forward, her blade poised at Samus while firing off her ice beam.

With the speed of a gymnest, Samus ducked and rolled under the ice blast, before giving a sweep kick, knocking SA-X's legs from under her her.

It took seconds for the two to be tackling each other, wrestling roughly. As the other Smashers got to their feet, the two continued to wrestle, Samus smashed her foot into SA-X's visor, smashing it into pieces. From the crack, Samus could see SA-X's eyes. Somehow, the empty orbs held more hate than Samus had ever seen in the eyes of another.

SA-X pounced onto Samus, swinging her blade at her. Samus grabbed her blade arm, keeping it for slicing through her helmet, trying to stab through her skull. The Smashers ran to help her again.

None noticed the Arwing getting dangerously close.

* * *

Ridley snickered as he began to gain on the Arwing, that was unaware that he was following close behind, ready to strike at the fighter. The fighter was busy flying around, searching for the dragon, who was right behind them, invisible.

Ridley felt a very warm feeling inside. It wasn't often he got to savor moments like this; the feeling that someone was about to be ambushed by you. He could see the pilots frightened face in his head right now, screaming in terror as he brought its pointless mortal life to a quick end.

He waited for the ship to slow as it began to turn. Then, in a flash, he seized the Arwing, his claws grabbing onto the wings. The pilot inside immediately began to jam on the controls, trying to break away as Ridley struggled to hang on to the fighter, which began to spin and jerk against his strong arms.

Ridley grunted as he drew closer to the conflict below, readying his unstable missile as it continued to jerk and struggle. With a growl, Ridley snapped off the fighter's wings, ready to throw it. The pilot, seeing that her ship was lost, his the eject button, and was launched out of her doomed ship.

With a hissing laugh, Ridley tossed his make-shift missile.

* * *

"Why don't you **DIE!**" SA-X screeched, swinging her blade at Samus again, who ducked and countered with a hard kick in the clone's armored ribs. She shrieked and swiped again, only to bashed in the back by Captain Falcon.

"Why don't you give it up already?" Samus panted. The wounds from earlier were burning, and she was very tired. Sonic was bruised and battered as well, and the others were all exhausted from the fight.

SA-X stood up and raised her blade. "Certainly. Let me kill you and I'll let your friends take me prisoner. Everyone gets a happy ending!"

"Except me," Samus said dryly.

"Me too!" growled Sonic, standing beside the blond.

"We're not cutting any deals with you, creep!" Falco said, aiming his blaster again.

"Give up now, and we will go easy on you, I swear it by my code of knightly honor," Meta Knight said.

"You're code means nothing to me!" SA-X said, stepping forward. "I promised that I would end your life today, Samus Aran! She began to charge again. "And that is a promise I intend to... what the hell?" she swore suddenly, looking up at the sky.

The Smashers didn't turn. "Oh, sure," Captain Falcon said. "Like we'd fall for-!"

A flaming fireball flew over their head, startling them. They quickly threw themselves to the ground as the projectile missed them. SA-X narrowly dodged it as well, cursing as she hit the deck.

A terrific fireball rose as the missile exploded. The Smashers clutched their ringing ears, with an exception of Samus, whose helmet shielded her ears. The explosion left a massive hole in the deck, between the Smashers and SA-X, who was picking herself off the deck plates, groaning in agony.

The hole led down to SA-X hunting ground, and the once almost peaceful artificial jungle was now gone. Pieces of hot metal and fire from the explosion was spreading through the forest, turning it into a blazing forest fire. Smoke began to flood out of the crater, filling the air with noxious fumes.

SA-X stood up and tried to spring back into action, when she heard a metallic crack. The deck plate below cracked and gave way. She yelped and grabbed the edge of the pit before she fell down into the inferno below - her own inferno.

"What the heck was that?" Sonic yelled, rubbing his aching ears.

"It looked like Krystal's Arwing!" Falco said. "I hope she's okay!"

Then, a shadow covered the Smashers, shading them from the setting sun. The five quickly turned, ready for another fight, only to happily see that it was their savior: Captain Falcon's ship, the Falcon Flyer. The ship flew up to the bridge, twisting around and opening its doors for the Smashers on the bridge to jump in, Pit and Snake carrying Palutena, and Zelda with R.O.B.'s head.

Captain Falcon chuckled. "The calvary has arrived, ladies and gents!" he announced as the ship desended to them, ready to take them home. "All aboard!" he shouted, jumping onto the ship. "Next stop home!"

"Alright!" Falco said, as he and Meta Knight joined Captain Falcon on his ship. "Let's blow this joint!"

"Right," Samus said, boarding the ship with a little more dignity. "Sonic, come-!"

"Samus," Sonic said, "Look!"

He pointed to SA-X, who was struggling to hold onto the shattered deck, keeping her blade embedded in the metal as she tried to pull herself up, to no avail.

"We have to help her!" Sonic said.

"Are you nuts?" Falco said. "She tried to kill us all!"

"But we can't just leave her!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, they're right, we're running out of time," Samus said, sternly.

"Just because she's done awful things doesn't mean she deserves this!" Sonic said, as he began to run around the gaping hole to help the falling clone.

"Sonic, don't!" Samus shouted. "It's too dangerous!"

Sonic struggled to ignore her as he charged towards SA-X, still dangling over the inferno. He winced as he felt the heat of the blaze that was now begining to leak out of the pit. He ran to the clone, who was still dangling, her blade all that was supporting her.

"Come to finish the job?" she hissed, glaring up at the hedgehog through her empty orbs.

"No," Sonic said, "I'm getting you out! Give me your hand, quick!" he said, holding out his hand.

SA-X looked away. "You can't be serious..." she muttered, reaching for his hand.

"Sonic, DON'T!" Samus shouted.

SA-X's eyes flashed and she grabbed the hedgehog's hand and pulled her blade out. She fell into the inferno, pulling Sonic with her, who fell with a scream.

"No!" Samus yelled. "Sonic!"

"Damn it!" Falco shouted from the ship. "We need to do something!"

Samus turned to the others. "Fly home! I'll get Sonic out!"

"Samus you can't!" Zelda yelled. You'll be burned alive!"

Samus made a fist and stared at the pit with determination more firey than the forest blaze. "Don't worry about me! Palutena still needs attention! Get her to the Manor! I'll meet you there!"

"She's not going to change her mind, is she?" Zelda asked, fear present in her voice.

"No," Falco said, as the bounty hunter leaped into the flames below. "She isn't." He turned to the stunned Captain Falcon. "What now?"

"Now, we take off," Captain Falcon said, regaining his composure.

"What?" Meta Knight exclaimed. "It is dishonorable to flee from the demise of your comrades!"

"Samus has something to prove," Captain Falcon retorted. "She can take care of herself. And Sonic too. She gave us a job to do," he said, walking to the cockpit and sealing the door they had climbed through.

Sad silence filled the room.

* * *

Samus hit the burning floor and wasted no time. She burst foward, her aching muscles filled with new energy, her painful wounds no longer so painful. Her mind set on her goal, she ran through the forest, turning on her X-ray visor. SA-X may be invisible to it, but Sonic wasn't. All she needed was to see him, and she could get them both out. She just hoped she could get out before the ship exploded.

However, her plans, hopes and worries were cut off when an invisible force struck her from the side, knocking her down. She gave a gasp as her wounds began to scream again. She turned and used her X-ray visor to see a massive skeleton charge her. She raised her blaster arm and fired off her last missile from the damaged weapon. It collided and exploded, showing her attacker as his cloaking device was destroyed.

Samus' eyes narrowed.

A massive beast stood before her. Purple wings folded on his back, and long claws poised to strike.

With a roar, Ridley charged.

* * *

**Next time, the final part of the final battle! Whoot!**


	30. Final Battle Part 3

**Hiya guys. Sorry this one took so long, but last time I updated, almost no one review, so it kinda bummed me out. Anyways, I have two things to tell you all.**

**A: In order to become faster, I have just converted to the dark side. I am now Evil Coli Chibi.**

**B: The story is almost done, so buckle up and then read and review!**

* * *

The sun had almost set when the Smashers had returned to the Manor.

Captain Falcon's ship landed near the pool, and Captain Falcon and Snake emerged, Falcon carrying Palutena, and Snake carrying Pit.

The Smashers who had stayed behind, and the guests that had been invited, had long emerged from the bomb shelter when the cannons stopped firing. The quickly crowded around the escapees, pelting them with questions until the weakened Master Hand managed to calm them down. The tourney master looked awful. He was shaking and floating closer to the ground than he normally did. His pinky finger was twitching, and he was barely floating over the ground. Crazy Hand was worst off, lying on the ground and twitching painfully. The Star Fox and Star Wolf teams were landing in the garage, both teams badly damaged from the battle and in the distance, _the Halberd_ was still hovering, now motionless.

As Pit and Palutena were carried to the sick-bay to deal with their injuries, Snake and Master Hand went inside, R.O.B.'s head in Snake's hands as they went to repair the robot. The Smashers who remained at the pool watched the battleship hover silently over the ocean. Most of the Smashers were silent as they watched the ship intently, waiting for any sign of Samus and Sonic's escape.

Most of the Smashers were worried. Sonic and Samus were friends, even if Sonic was a braggart and Samus was usually cold to others. The only one who didn't care much were Ganondorf, and that was simply because he didn't really care about anyone. The wizard had walked off a while ago, but the others didn't care much. Even Wolf and Bowser looked worried.

Out of all of them, Amy was the most depressed. She and Sonic weren't a couple - and she had finally come to accept that - but Sonic was still her friend. She didn't know what she would do if he was dead. Not to mention, but what would Tails and the others say if Sonic were killed?

Thankfully, Amy had been in a lot of bad situations before, and she knew how to hold back the tears. If she hadn't, she'd have been a sobbing wet mess by now. Nana on the other hand was bawling her eyes out as her brother comforted her to the best of his ability. The small Ice Climber was horrified at the prospect of losing her roommate and friend.

"Oh, Sonic..." moaned Amy, staring at the battleship. "Please be okay."

"I'm sure they're both fine!" said Popo, more to his sister than to Amy. "You know how Samus is. She can get out of there easy!"

Nana didn't reply, though her sobs became slightly less noisy.

"They'll be okay!" Amy said, trying her hardest to be confident. "Sonic hasn't gotten himself killed yet, and he's gotten out of worse scrapes." Amy sighed, still not feeling too confident. "What happened up there?"

"I'll tell you what happened," a voice said. Falco walked up, bruised and beaten. "You know anything about evil clones."

Amy made a sour face. "I know a thing or two."

Falco sighed. "Well, Samus has one. And she hates her enough to follow her all the way here."

Nana gasped. "But... but how?" she stuttered.

Falco shook his head. "No idea. She never got around to telling me, but I know one thing for sure. She isn't anything like our Samus."

Amy winced. She hate, hate, _hated_ evil clones!

Falco contiued: "Well, we were about to leave, when Krystal's ship got caught by some kinda monster. She ejected, but the monster tossed it at us and it nearly killed us all. It punched a hole in the big piece of junk, and Sammy's lookalike nearly fell in. Sonic went to help her out, and she decided to pull him in with her."

Amy's heart nearly shattered right there. "Sonic!" she moaned. "Why did you have to do that?"

Falco gave a sigh. "That's the way he is," he admitted. "You of all people should know that."

Amy closed her eyes and held them sut for a short while, before asking, "Is there any way they can get off the ship?"

Falco shrugged. "There might be an escape pod or something like that," he offered.

Amy nodded. "Speaking from experience, you're probably right."

Falco looked at the sad girl and sighed. "Tell you what. I'll go borrow an Arwing and see if they're okay, alright?"

Amy sniffed. "Okay," she said. "But be careful."

Falco gave her a reassuring grin. "Hey, do I look like some kind of daredevil risktaker to you? I'll be fine! No prob!"

He walked off, heading towards the garage. On the way, he walked by Fox, who was half comforting/half wishing to forbid Krystal to ever fly in a fight like that again. "Hey, Fox, I'm borrowing your Arwing," Falco announced.

Fox was too occupied to answer. Krystal's temper was begining to flare, and in seconds they were in an all out argument, despite the seriousness of the situation. Falco smirked a bit, despite the situation. "I'll take that lack of response as a yes."

* * *

A massive claw swung at fierce speeds, narrowly missing Samus as she leaped aside and dodged it. There was no time to recover from that though, as another swipe smashed her into a half burned tree.

With a grunt Samus dodged and rolled more swipes as Ridley attacked her again. Of course, her rage was now mixed with impatience. Sonic was somewhere around here, and as much as she'd like to kill Ridley - for about the seventeenth time - the hedgehog was her first priority. There was no telling if he was badly hurt, or, worse still, dead. SA-X had been watching them for months, and she knew that Samus cared about Sonic. If Samus had taken away what SA-X cared about, then SA-X wouldn't hesitate to kill Sonic, or use him as bait. Samus needed to find him.

And Ridley really wasn't helping. At all.

Samus grit her teeth so hard she swore they would shatter like glass as she struggled to think of a way to deal with the monster as quickly as possible.

Ridley gave a snarling laugh as he struck the bounty hunter with his bladed tail, sending her to the floor. Before Samus could stand, the massive beast grabbed her and opened his maw, his sharp teeth glistening in the fiery light as he snarled.

Samus gave a snarl of her own. _I don't have time for this!_ she thought, struggling against the beast while reaching for anything she could use as a weapon. Her hand found a burning tree branch that had fallen from its owner, and gripped it in her armored glove and shoved it into Ridley's mouth. The reptilian monster choked as the flaming branch was shoved down his throat, burning his neck from the inside. Samus took the advantage, pulling out of the monster's grip and transformeing into her morph ball form, rolling away, but not before leaving a nice present of power bombs at the reptile's feet. The bombs went off with a bang and Ridley screeched angrily as Samus rolled away.

She barely had time to breath before the dragon was chasing her again, breathing lethal bursts of plasma at her as she raced through the inferno, Ridley hot on her heels.

With an angry grunt, Samus morphed back to normal and activated her X-ray visor, scanning for any sign of Sonic. Sure, SA-X had her x-ray and thermal proof suit, but Sonic didn't.

In the hallways ahead, she spotted a skeleton leaning against the wall, clutching its broken leg. Sonic! Samus thought, switching her visor off and heading towards the exit of the forest.

Before she could run through, however, Ridley landed in front of the door, roaring and spitting flames at Samus, who ducked under the attack. Before she could counter in any way (which would be difficult, seeing as her gun was useless now) Ridley's smashed his tail into her, knocking her down.

Samus rose and dodged another burst of heat. This was getting ridiculous: if she didn't save Sonic, then SA-X, who was probably using him as bait, would likely see him as useless and, that said, kill him. If she didn't get there quickly, he could die.

She switched on her x-ray visor. SA-X may be x-ray proof, but Sonic wasn't. If he was there, she would find him...

...There!

Samus could see a figure leaning against a wall in the hallway outside of the blazing hunting grounds. The shape, the size, it had to be Sonic!

Samus raced to the door as fast as her legs could carry her. However, before she could reach it, Ridley landed in her path, smashing his tail into her. Samus hit the ground and gave a gasp of pain as Ridley's clawed hand swung at her, smashing her against a burning tree. The tree's base was smashed, and it fell over, nearly smashing into Ridley.

An idea popped into Samus' mind. She had to turn the landscape itself into a weapon. Her gun may be busted, but she still had a few missiles, and that's all she needed.

She fired off one of the explosives at a burning tall tree. It came down with a mighty crash, landing on Ridley, who snarled in pain. As he struggled to lift the heavy tree of his back, Samus opened fire on his reptilian face. Ridley screeched as the missiles smashed his face, exploding as he lost his grip on the tree. A cloud of smoke and flame erupted from the spot, and Samus couldn't see Ridley anymore.

That'll keep him busy, she thought, running to the door of the hunting range and bolting through the hallway, switching her x-ray visor to find Sonic again.

"Samus...?" she heard a familiar voice moan.

"Sonic!" she shouted. "Don't worry, I'm coming!"

"No! Don't... It's a trap!"

Samus rolled her eyes. "I kinda figured that out."

She ran as fast as she could, exhausted as she may be, and found Sonic, in a dark corner with his hands covering his bleeding leg.

"Samus!" he hissed. "Go! Get out of here!" he said, clutching his leg and trying to stop the bleeding. "Before she gets you!"

"Sonic," Samus said, helping him up. "You know me better than that."

"So do I."

A blast of plasma struck Samus' back, sending the bounty hunter to the ground. Alarms began to blare in her helmet, alerting her of more system malfunctions.

Samus struggled to stand and faced SA-X, who was was charging at her and attempting to stab her with her bayonet. Samus ducked and swung her leg under SA-X, knocking the clone's legs out from under her. With that done, she grabbed Sonic and took off, as SA-X rose and began to pursue them.

"That wasn't a very good plan!" Sonic shouted. He was running as best he could with the gash in his leg.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Neither is helping the psycho who wants us dead," she said dryly, ducking under a bolt of plasma and SA-X shrieked and swore behind them.

Sonic sighed. "Point taken," he admitted. "It just didn't feel right, leaving her like that."

Samus opened her mouth to reply, but all that happened was a scream as she took a fierce blast in the back. She hit the deck with a thunk, and struggled to stand back up.

Sonic grit his teeth and stood in front of SA-X. "You want her?" he asked. "Then you're gonna have to go through _me_!"

SA-X looked almost amused. "Your terms are acceptable." She raised her weapon at the hedgehog and prepared to fire.

A crashing sound cut them off. Sonic and Samus whirled to see Ridley landing at the other side of the the tunnel. Tne dragon's eyes were filled with rage and hatred for both Samus and SA-X. With a roar, he breath a massive burst of flames at the fighters in the tunnel.

"This is a really bad idea!" Sonic yelled, ducking.

"You got a better one? I'd like to hear it!" shouted Samus.

SA-X began cursing and swearing as she was forced to duck too, but not before firing at Samus again.

Samus activated her missile launched and aimed at Ridley, growling. However, when pulled the trigger, all she heard was a click sound, meaning she was out of missiles. "Shoot!" she shouted, before ducking under a fireball again.

"Any more ideas?" asked Sonic. "I'm open to them!"

"We need to get out of here!" Samus shouted. "Come on, let's-!"

Ridley's claw wrapped itself around her waist, cutting off her idea. "Samus!" Sonic shouted, struggling to help her. However, Ridley's tail knocked him over, and wrapped around SA-X, pulling her out of the hall as well.

Ridley snarled happily as he slammed his two most hated enemies (well, in a sense they were one) into each other with a mighty CRACK. Both women hung limply in his hands and he smashed them together, again, trying to shatter their spines.

Sonic's eyes widened, and he struggled to stand up, despite his injured leg. He tried to run, but fell over with a gasp. "Damn it!" he swore. "I gotta... help..." His eyes caught sight of something on the wall. Running along the wall were thin, metal pipes, probably used to carry water or something like that. With a grunt, Sonic leaped up and grabbed the closest pipe, despite the ache in his bleeding leg. He grabbed it and pulled as hard as he could, eventually snapping a large piece of pipe off, allowing a stream of water to begin trickling to the ground. He then broke it over his (good) leg and bent the ends, making them into makeshift crutches. He then hobbled as fast as he could out into the blaze again.

Rildey was now attempting to roast the two females, reducing his enemies to ashes, when he felt a painful jab in his foot. Sonic had shoved the sharpened end of his crutches into the reptiles foot, causing the beast to screech in pain. He glared down at the hedgehog, until Sonic threw the crutch like a javalin into Ridley's rib. The reptile roared in pain and dropped the woman in his right claw. Sonic caught her bridal style, glad he had caught her.

"Samus!" he said. "Are you oka-?" he froze when he noticed that instead of staring into beautful blue eyes, he was staring into angry white empty orbs. "Oops!" he said, tossing SA-X to the side, who hit the ground with a thud and a grunt. Before he could do anything, Ridley seized the hedgehog and prepared to breath plasma into the face of the hedgehog. Before he could, Sonic managed to pull his second crutch out of the monster's grip and toss it straight down into his maw. Ridley gagged and fell over, releasing the two heroes and pulling the sharp rod out of his mouth.

"Samus!" Sonic yelled, helping the bounty hunter up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Samus said. "We need to get out of here. Come on!" she said.

Before they could get away, Sonic jumped at Ridley, surprising Samus, grabbing his crutch out of the monster's bleeding leg. He tossed it to Samus. "I think it's time to show this guy what it's like to be handicapped!"

Samus rolled her eyes at the hedgehog retreated, narrowly missing an attack from Ridley. "If that was a joke, it was awful!" she said, catching the pipe. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Can it fit in your missile launcher?" asked Sonic.

Samus caught the idea and nodded. She shoved the rod into the barrel of her weapon and aimed at the charging Ridley. _This is for my parents_, she thought. _Just like all the other ones._

She fired.

The makeshift spear flew through the air, and struck Ridley's chest. The monster's roar melted away into an pained scream as the rod impaled his chest. His fierceness and anger now gone, the creature clutched his wounded chest and fell to his knees, gasping.

Sonic grinned. "You got him!"

Samus nodded. "I did, didn't I?"

Ridley's eyes flared. With a growl, he pulled the spear from his chest, and then roared.

Sonic and Samus took a step back. "He's not going down!" Sonic exclaimed.

Samus growled. "Then, I guess... We..." Her mind searched for an answer. No weapons, no plan, and no way out. She felt her heart beat faster. "I guess we... die..."

Sonic looked at her. "We... die?" he asked.

Samus shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said as Ridley moved in. "This is all my fault."

Sonic shook his head, grabbing her arm. "Hey," he said. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Besides," he added. "I'm glad I get to die with you."

Samus smiled sadly. "I guess you're right she said."

Sonic smiled as Ridley drew closer. "Uh, Samus. There's something I wanted to tell you back at the party. The truth is, I think I-!"

"NO!"

A massive burst of plasma struck Ridley in the face, causing the monster to cry out in pain and rage.

SA-X roared back. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" she screamed, firing again. "I'm the only one who gets to kill her!"

Sonic looked at the clone, surprised. "Well, whaddya know?" he said, as Samus and him turned tail and began running. "The psycho saved us!"

Ridley roared in anger as he attempted to swat SA-X aside, only to have her freeze his hand with her ice beam and blast his leg with a missile. As the two monsters began to struggle, Samus and Sonic beat a hasty retreat, heading back towards the halls. If they could reach the bridge, they could board it up to stay safe, and turn off the radio jammers and send for help.

Before they could get out, an ice beam struck Samus, freezing her legs. She hit the ground, swearing loudly.

SA-X broke free from Ridley and charged at Samus, blade pointed foward. Sonic gave a primal scream and shot at her in a spin dash, striking her in the chest, despite his injured leg. The clone hit the ground with a a screech, and Sonic ran back to join Samus.

Roaring, Ridley closed in on the three smaller beings, his mouth open. SA-X stood up and tried to fire again, but Ridley blaster her, knocking her to the ground and sending her skidding on the dirt, landing right next to Samus and Sonic.

Ridley grinned. He opened his mouth and prepared to breath a massive fireball, in order to burn them all to death. Before he could, and explosion surprised him. He turned and saw an Arwing swoop in through a hole in the deck and fire a bomb at him. The bomb exploded and the reptile was knocked off his feet. Sonic and Samus had just managed to get away, Sonic pulling Samus and her forzen legs away. SA-X wasn't so lucky. She had gotten the wind knocked out of her and was still on the ground when Ridley landed. With a screech, the monster landed on top of her, gasping in pain.

The cockpit of the Arwing opened and Falco burst out. "Thought you two could use a hand!" he said, as he raised his laser pistol and fired at Samus' frozen legs, heating the ice enough for Samus to flex her legs and shatter it. She and Sonic burst towards the fighter, eager to get away.

Ridley rose and roared as Falco helped the two into the cockpit. SA-X crawled out from where he had crushed her, eager to escape that situation. Ridley charged at the ship just as the Arwing's viewport slid shut. Falco gripped the firing controls as the monster neared.

"Too slow!" he growled, firing two more bombs. They hit the monster and exploded. Ridley gave the more ear-splitting, awful, loud and chaotic screeching scream ever heard by man or beast, and finally, went down, his body in flames. "That's for my Arwing!" shouted Falco. "And Samus' parents too, you big ugly bastard." And with that, he took off.

"Took you long enough," said Sonic as the ship flew through the evening sky. The hedgehog was delighted to see the sky after all of that burning shrubbery.

"Gee, how about, 'Thanks Falco for saving me!' Or a, 'Wow Falco, you should be in chagre of the team, not Fox!' A little appreciation would be... well, appreicated.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Thanks Falco," she said, genuinly. "We owe you."

"Yeah, you do." Falco grinned as he steered them home. "Now, let's go home, go to bed, and talk about how great I am tomorrow, 'kay?"

Sonic snickered. "Right. Speed up, will ya?"

Falco frowned. "Hey, I'm already... We should be going faster..." he muttered. "Why aren't we?"

Samus and Sonic both paled. They looked out the window, filled with fear. On the right wing of the Arwing, they could see a grappling beam holding onto the ship, and at the very end, SA-X was holding onto the line, slowly climbing onto the ship's wing.

"Falco!" Sonic shouted. "We've got a hitchhiker!"

Falco looked out the window, saw SA-X, and made a "Meep!" sound. "Damn it!" he said. "Hold on to your seats, kids. I'll handle our little unwanted guest!" He began to spin the ship around in a wild barrel roll (Peppy would be so proud) and swerved about, trying to get the clone to lose her grip and fall. The last thing they needed was to land and have SA-X get to the other at the mansion.

Despite Falco's manuvears, SA-X held on, climbing up to the wing. "Oh, no you don't!" Falco said, hitting the brakes as hard as he could. SA-X, surprised by the sudden stop, was unable to balance herself as she climbed onto the wing. She fell off with a scream.

Falco grinned. "Well, that wasn't so bad, now was-?"

"Falco!" Samus shouted. "Look out!"

Falco whirled and SA-X, glaring at him as she leaned against the cockpit window. "Holy shi-!" Falco began.

SA-X shoved her bayonetted arm through the window, shattering the glass. She struggled to aim at Samus but Falco began to wrestle with her. When she fired, she didn't hit Samus.

She just hit the controls of the Arwing.

The control consule exploded, showing Falco with sparks and blinding him. The spaceship veered out of control, twirling and spinning towards the ground. SA-X gave a screech of rage as she clung to the ship. Falco grit his beak, stuggling to reach for the eject levers that lay on the side of his seat. Sonic and Samus winced as they spiraled towards the plains below.

"Everyone!" Falco shouted, his hand finding the lever. "Hang on!" he cried out, ready to pull it, until a cold metal hand grabbed his wrist.

Falco stared into the empty orbs of SA-X. "If I'm going down, you're all coming with me!" she screamed as the fighter got closer to the ground, and their demise.

* * *

Amy held back a violent sob that was treatening to spill out at any second. In the distance, she had rejoiced when she had seen the Arwing land, and then escape. And now, just when things were looking up, they were pulmmeting down again, like the Arwing that carried her friends. "Oh, no!" she shouted. "Wha-what's going on now?"

"Trouble, that's what!" Snake muttered, watching the ship with a pair of binoculars. "Looks like they're going down."

Everyone at the pool (save Ganondorf) looked concerned. (although Fox looked more concerned about his Arwing.) Peach was actually crying, and Zelda was holding back the tears, shivering in a towel.

Captain Falcon, along with Meta Knight, were off in Falcon's ship again, on their way to rescue them. Again. However, the ship wasn't as fast as an Arwing, and it would likely take some time to find them. Amy's mood worsened whith every negative report from Snake, who watched the ship go down.

"They are going down again..." muttered Snake. "They're heading towards the forest. That's about ten miles a way. Anymore aircraft we can use? We need to rescue them - again." He turned to Fox and Wolf. "Are any of the aircraft usable?"

Fox shook his head. "The Arwings and Wolfens are too banged up, and Falcon's ship is already on it's way, but it's too slow. It'd never make it in time."

"Not to mention Olimar's junker's too slow for this as well," Wolf muttered.

Amy couldn't hold it back anymore. She put her face in her hands and cried.

"Damn it," swore Snake. "Master Hand, do you have any-?" he began, turning to the giant hand. Master Hand was too busy too reply. Though he and his brother were greatly weakened by the assult and maintaining the barrier, they still had some juice left. Energy crackled between their massive fingers, as they forced the power into a sphere.

"Running... out of... salsa... need... fresh batteries..." moaned Crazy.

"Just... a little bit... more!" Master Hand said, focusing. "Just... keep it... up...!"

"What are you doing?" Snake asked.

His answer came in the form of a Smash Ball, forming between their fingers and falling to his feet. The two hands collapsed. "Send it..." Master Hand gasped. "To... Sonic... and Samus..."

"What?" Snake asked. "How are we gonna pull that off? Zelda's too tired to teleport anything."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, until, gradually, all heads turned to the only other magic user nearby - Ganondorf. The Warlock was leaning against the wall, and acting as if nothing had happened.

"Ganondorf..." Snake said in a low voice.

A pair of golden eyes glared at him. Ganondorf didn't like helping others. It was bad enough that his magic was being restrained by one of Master Hand's numerous safety generators, but now he wanted him to use it to save three people who had never done _anything_ for him? "If you want me to help them," he said, " it is going to cost you."

"Ganondorf..." Master Hand gasped. "You seem to forget that I am the reason you are not rotting away in the Dark World right now. I can send you back."

Ganondorf sighed. "Very well," he said, taking the sphere. He raised a hand and opened a swirling portal. "I shall give it to them," he announced, tossing the sphere in. "Whether or not they live to use it is up to them."

Amy sobbed again. "Oh, Sonic..." she moaned. "Please...!"

* * *

"Ugh... Gah..."

He could faintly make out a few shapes. A few colors.

"What the..." the words came out of his mouth, slowly. He tried to move, and winced in pain. "Gah..."

Sonic blinked and rubbed his eyes, groaning in pain and grasping his aching head. Everything was a blurr. He couldn't remember what had happened. He faintly remembered a fight... a ship... a clone of... Samus...

Samus?

SAMUS!

Sonic's eyes widened and he shot up. "Samus!" he shouted, struggling to stand as he stumbled out of the crashed, and empty, Arwing. "Falco! Are you out there?" He stumbled through the forest, which had become dark in as the sunset vanished from the sky, leaving the world in darkness.

He stumbled into the forest, searching for any sign of the bounty hunter, or the pilot as he limped as fast as he could out of the Arwing and into the forest.

"Ugh... Sonic..." a voice moaned.

Falco was leaning against a tree, clutching his bleeding side, his face contorted in pain. "Glad to see you're alive," he said, grunting in pain.

Sonic grunted in surprise as he limped over to him. "What happened?" he asked.

"I managed to pull the emergency brake before he crashed," Falco said. "You hit your head when he landed. Me and Samus made it out alright. We were going to get you out when the psycho showed up."

"SA-X? How? She survived the crash?" Sonic asked. "Where's Samus?"

Falco winced. "I'm getting there. Samus and SA-X started to fight. I tried to help me, but she got me in the side. She and Samus when that way, still brawling with each other." He winced. "You'd better go and help her," he said. "I'll be fine."

"Wha... But, Falco..." Sonic said.

Falco rolled his eyes. "You want your girlfriend to be chopped up before you can kiss 'er? No? Then go save her, man!"

Sonic nodded sadly. "I... I will. Just hold on, buddy. I'll get help!" he said, limping off.

Falco nodded. "Godspeed, shorty."

* * *

Samus hit the ground and cursed. She twisted away before a blade could impale her, and kicked at her enemy's legs. SA-X also curse as she tripped and fell, quickly recovering and attacking again.

"Give it up already!" Samus said, dodging another swipe, and flipping away as SA-X fired off an ice beam. "You've already lost! The others will find where we crashed and come to help me! You'll be outnumbered, and I don't think they'll go easy on you!"

SA-X didn't reply. She simply fired again.

Samus ducked behind a tree, which took the blast, freezing it's trunk solid. Samus burst out and kicked the clone across the chest, but it only knocked her back.

"You're insane vendetta is over!" Samus shouted, feeling spent. "Are you too stupid to realize that?"

Again, no reply.

"Answer me, dammit!" Samus shouted.

SA-X stared, hatred in her eyes. "What else is there to say?" she asked.

"How about, 'ouch'!"

Sonic slammed into SA-X at high speed, knocking her to the ground.

Samus gave a breath of relief. "Glad you could join us," she said, cooly.

Sonic grinned and gave a thumbs up. "You know me," he said. "Always ready to please."

SA-X growled as she pulled herself up. "You're _still_ alive?" she asked. "You pathetic excuses for life can't even _die_ properly?"

"We're heroes," Sonic said. "We have a bad habit of surviving."

SA-X growled. "Being cute won't save you!" she snarled. "And it won't save your friends either," she added, flipping open a panel on her arm cannon and pressing a button.

Samus took a step foward. "What was that?" she demanded. "What did you just do?"

SA-X snickered. "I told you. You're losing everyone you hold dear. Everyone you care for." She pointed in the direction of the Mansion.

Samus gaped. _The Halberd, _which had just been floating alone in the sky, was now shooting towards the Mansion.

SA-X sninkered. "Everyone you care for, murderer. Your friends, your roommate. Even he's losing his friends." The clones eyes became cold. "One way or another, you're paying for what you did to me," she snarled. "I hope they enjoy their last moments more than you will."

Sonic and Samus stared as the ship shot towards the mansion like a dismal thundercloud, slow but surely getting closer. "We have to do something!" Samus said.

A bright violet light cut them off. A swirling portal opened behind them, and a glowing sphere shot out, hitting Sonic in the back of the head. "Oww!" he said, clutching the back of his head. "What the- A Smash Ball?" The hedgehog picked the sphere up.

Samus stared at the Smash Ball, a grin pulling at her mouth. "Sonic!" she said. "Take the ball and-!" she began, but was cut off by SA-X charging at her, swinging her blade at her. "Sonic! Use the Smash Ball! Go stop the ship!"

"Wha-!" Sonic said. "But what about-?"

"I can handle her!" Samus shouted. "Go! You can do it!"

"Not without you I'm not!" Sonic said.

Samus opened her mouth to order him again, but was cut off when SA-X shot her legs with her ice beam.

Everything moved in slow motion.

SA-X blade shot fowards, it's silverly shine bright as it moved towards her target. Sonic's eyes widened as he charged fowards, hoping to stop her. Samus struggled to move, as her eyes never left her foe.

SA-X gave a victorious, happy cry as she swung her blade, as it cut through Samus' armor. Samus gave a gasp and clutched her heavily bleeding stomach, as she fell face first into to the dirt with a heavy moan of pain.

"Samus!" Sonic shouted, horrified.

SA-X kicked Samus over and sliced her again, drunken with fury and pleasure she sliced the woman again, more blood pooling on the ground. "Where's your words of courage now? the clone muttered. She sliced her again. "**Where is it**!"

Something cracked. It was the Smash Ball.

SA-X turned around, a glowing fist smashed into her gut. The armor shattered as she flew into a tree, smashing the trunk. The tree down with a mighty crash, and SA-X looked up.

Sonic was standing there, glowing gold as he glared down at her with red eyes. Before she could speak, he grabbed her throat, choking her and taking of her helmet, revealing her pale skinned face.

SA-X smirked. "You're going to kill me." It wasn't a question, it was statement of a fact.

Sonic nodded.

"Well," she said. "I won't die alone. All your friends are going to die too, nice and quick."

Sonic shook his head. "Who said I was going to kill you quickly."

SA-X frowned, before Sonic tossed her into the air, grabbed her foot, and slammed her back into a nearby oak tree. Her armor shattered like a cracker, and she fell to the ground. Before she could even take a breath of relief. Sonic grabbed her by the throat, squeezing the breath out of her. "Finish me..." she coughed.

"Why?" growled Sonic. "So you can have take the easy way out? Not a chance!" he punched her face, breaking her nose and blackening her eyes. The clone tired to slice the hedgehog with her blade, but Sonic peeled the gun off her arm and twisited her arm until he heard it snap for her efforts. Sonic tossed SA-X to the ground and grabbed her by her hair. "I offered you mercy!" he said, slamming her face into the tree. "I offered you a chance to live your life!" He slammed her again. "And you threw it away, and you hurt her!" He smashed her face into the tree so hard, bark flew off. He threw her to the ground, and the clone struggled to crawl away. Sonic growled, kicking her in the side like she had done to Samus. She rolled over, and he glared at her, his golden aura becoming a dark violet. SA-X's face was covered in blood, and looked swollen after such a beating.

Sonic grabbed her and lift her up. "You'd better have some very high pain tolerence," he told her. "Because I'm about to make you wish you were never spawned."

"...Sonic... Gahg..."

A familier voice caught Sonic's ear.

He released the clone, who hit the ground with a whimper. He turned to see her. Samus Aran.

The bounty hunter was crawling weakly towards him, her face filled with pain. "Sonic..." she moaned. "Forget her... stop the ship..."

"Samus!" Sonic said, holding her. "Don't worry, I've got you."

Samus shook her head. "Go, and stop the ship!" she ordered. "Please. Do it for me."

"No!" Sonic said. "I won't leave you ever again!"

"Sonic, if you don't go, I'll rip you're nose off..." Samus said, cracking a small grin. "I'll be fine... I've lived through worse... Go... And that's and order..."

Slowly, Sonic stood, a tear in his eyes. He rocketed off.

SA-X groaned as she struggled to stand. "You... idiot..." she groaned. "He... won't be in time..."

Samus shook her head. "You've spied on us for months," she said. "You should know by now; he's the fastest thing alive."

SA-X glared. "He won't be fast enough to save you," she said, as she struggled to crawl away, unable to move. "You're going to die... You are going to die!"

Samus was quiet, before replying, "I won't die alone, by the looks of things."

SA-X grinned. Blood spilled out of her mouth. "Then I'll see you in hell."

* * *

Screaming in fury, rage and sorrow, Sonic shot through the evening sky like a comet, streaking towards _the Halberd_. His eyes glowed as he charged at the ship. He felt his strength waning as the Smash Balls effects began to vanish, but he shrugged them off. Samus wouldn't give up. Samus would do this no matter what. She already had, in a way.

Sonic put his hands together and he put himself between the ship and the Mansion. "Alright, you big piece of tin!" he growled as he began to focus energy. "Come and get some! CHAOS CONTROL!" he screamed in primal fury, blasting the Chaos powers at the massive ship.

A golden light enveloped the hulk, preading like wildfire across the ship as the Chaos power consumed it. The ship was big, but he had teleported much larger things. Withen seconds, it was gone in a bright flash. Several miles away, further out in the ocean, it appeared and fell to the ocean, landing with a mighty splash as it sunk into the water.

In the distance, Sonic could hear cheering coming from the Mansion. He didn't bother to go see them. He rocketed back to the forest, and back to Samus.

_Please be okay!_ he thought. _God, please let her be okay!_

His powers were begining to fade. He felt weaker, and he began flying lower. Then, he saw her, lying on the ground not ten feet away from her clone, her armor shining in the moonlight.

The Smash Ball chose that time to run out of power. Sonic hit the dirt with a grunt. He felt a great pain in his leg, but he crawled for Samus, lying on the ground. He reached her and gently whispered. "Samus..."

There was a moan of pain. "Did you... do it...?" she asked.

Sonic nodded, as he pulled off her helmet, revealing her beautiful face. "I did."

Samus smiled. Her face was pale from blood loss. "Thank you..." she said. "Now... What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Sonic winced. "I wanted to tell you... that I think I..."

"There they are!"

Captain Falcon's voice cut him off. The F Zero pilot ran into view, followed by Meta Knight, who was aiding a bandaged Falco walk along. "Samus! Sonic! You two okay?"

Sonic opened his mouth to respond. However, a wave of dizziness and sleepiness came over him. Samus' face became foggy, Falcon's shouts became echoey, and soon, everything when black.

* * *

**HAH! Is a 7,180 word chapter long enough or what? Glad I got that over with!**

**Ah, Sonic almost confesses but I make you all wait longer. See? I am evil now! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Anywayz, the next couple chapters will wrap this story up, so stayed tuned to see what happened to Sonic, Samus, SA-X, Ridley and Frag.**

**Also, I put a poll on my profile. It has a list of characters that I want to see in the next Smash Bros. so please vote on it, just in case I decided to do a sequel to this story.**

**Now, write your own Sonamus stories! I command you! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Pleeeeeeasssseee? Write one, for me?**


	31. Fireworks

**Ah, finally I can wrap things up...**

**...FOOLS! Muahahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, have you seen the poll on my profile? Go and vote! So far Captain Syrup has the most votes! Do you really want Captain Syrup in the next Smash? (Well, I do, but...)**

**And no, Shadow is not on the list, and he will never be on the list. Neither will Cloud Strife and Sephiroth, or Master Cheif.**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE... Have I hypnotized you yet? Go do it!**

**The following chapter is dedicated to all those weirdoes who dress up like Final Fantasy characters and go to conventions. Here's to you, you weirdoes! It takes true courage to dress like Ulti... Ultimeci... Ultralady... Er, Evil Queen Amidala. Yeah. That's her name.**

**Why the heck am I talking about Final Fantasy. Oh yeah, I was doing a Dissidia fic. Meh.**

**Okay, enough of that crap, on with the chapter!**

* * *

_What the... oh, my head..._

Samus mentally groaned. Her head was blazing. Everything felt foggy and strange. She couldn't even feel the rest of her body. _What happened? What's going on..._

Slowly, he began to gain control of her senses again. Her ears started working, and she heard something snoring in her ear. Another voice brought her back to the land of the living.

"Yoo-hoo, Samus?" a familer voice said. "Are you awake?"

Samus slowly opened her eyes and stared into the eyes of Mario, he smiled in relief. "Thank goodness," he said. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Samus felt wasted and very confused. She answered, "I'm fine."

Mario gave a breath of relief. "Thank goodness. You lost-a lotta blood in that fight. Thankfully, I managed to stitch-a you up before you, well, died."

The memory struck Samus like a bullet. The party, the fight with SA-X, Sonic nearly losing it. Everything came back so fast it felt like mental whiplash. "Oh, man," she muttered, laying on the bed in the mansion's infirmary, wearing a hospital gown. "How long have I been out?"

"Since last night," Mario answered. "Not too long. I kept you under so I could stitch your wounds."

"Oh." Samus shook her head and turned. Sonic was sitting on a wheelchair, snoring. The hedgehog's right leg was in a caste, and he was leaning on her bed.

Mario chuckled. "He refused to leave you, so I had to-a stich him up right there. He's loyal, if-a nothing else."

Samus gave a small smile to the sleeping hedgehog. "He sure is," she confirmed. "He protected me, you know. Even when everything was going wrong, he stood with me." She shook her head. "Almost nobody's ever done that before," she said, more to herself than Mario. "He stood up to SA-X when I couldn't..." A thought shot into her brain. "Mario," she said. "Where's SA-X?"

Mario looked away. "She's in another room in the infirmary," he answered.

Samus' eyes widened. She bolted out of bed, only to have Mario block her path. "What are you-a doing?" he asked. "Sit back down, I need to run some tests on how you feel."

"I'm fine!" she snapped. "Let me go!"

"Samus, you know I can't do that," Mario replied. "Now sit and calm down."

"Are you insane?" Samus asked. "She's here! She could get loose at any time and you think I should _calm down_?"

Sonic snorted, surprised at the noise that had shaken him out of his sleep. "Huh-what... Oh, Samus, you're awake!" he said, grinning. "Thank God you're in one piece!"

Samus turned to Sonic. "Sonic," she said. "SA-X is here, in the mansion!"

Sonic nodded. "I know."

Samus blinked. "What?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Sonic sighed. "I know she's here, because I'm the one who told Falcon and Meta to bring her with us."

The pin dropped.

Samus stared at the hedgehog, blinking. "What?" she whispered, not in the mood to yell.

Sensing awkwardness coming, Mario wisely decided to leave the two alone.

Samus stared. "Sonic, why?" she asked. "She killed people just to get here. She escaped from a high security facility in my universe. Why would you save her if she wants to kill us."

Sonic looked away. "I... I couldn't leave her Samus... I just couldn't... She hurt you, she hurt me, and she scared the heck out of everyone else... But I couldn't leave her to die, all alone."

Samus sat back in her bed. "So, you saved her," she said. "Why do you have to be so damn noble?" she said, angrily.

Sonic sighed. "Well, what if we did leave her? What if she had crawled away and survived? She would have come back to kill you again. The we'd be in another pickle like this one."

Samus stared at him, and he continued. "I'm sorry I went behind your back on this, but you were kinda dying of blood loss at the time. What was I supposed to do? Leave her to die? Besides," he added, "I did kinda beat the snot out of her."

Samus nodded, her bad mood slightly melted away. "That you did," she said. "For me. Thank you."

Sonic chuckled. "Isn't the girl supposed to be mad when the guy loses his temper and beats people up?"

Samus gave him a dry smile. "Well, I would have done the same thing," she said, though inside she was still feeling uneasy about SA-X being in the mansion.

Mario knocked on the door and poked his head in. "Um, you have a few-a visitors. Should I send them in?"

Samus and Sonic nodded. "Sure."

Amy burst in past Mario and siezed Sonic in the mother of all hugs. "Sonic!" she screamed. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright! What were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that?"

Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Uh, I was thinking about stopping the woman who was trying to kill us all?"

Amy slapped her arm. "Don't kid around! This is serious! I thought I lost you!"

Sonic sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you, Ames."

Amy turned away. "Well you did," she huffed.

As Mario left to check up on another patient, Falco and Zelda followed Amy inside shortly. Falco's side was covered in fresh gauze, and Zelda's nose was red and runny, but they were both alive and well, thankfully.

"Glad to see you're awake," Falco said.

"Glad to see you're awake too," Sonic said. "You too, Zel."

Zelda gave a curt bow. "Thank you both so much. If it hadn't been for you, that monster would have escaped and wrecked havoc again."

"Aw, shuck," Sonic said. "You all would have done the same."

Zelda blushed, and sniffled. "That maybe, but we didn't. We owe you our lives."

Samus raised her hand. "Relax," she said. "No big deal. You're welcome. So, how's everyone else?"

"Well, Peach has been in the kitchen all day," said Zelda. "Cooking and baking helps her calm down after a big panic, apparently. She'll drop by later with cake. Lots of cake."

"Not to mention Fox chewed me out for an hour and a half for steeling his Arwing," Falco said. "Snake and Lucario are in bed with colds, which is where Zelda should be, by the way, and everyone else is getting ready for a make-up party."

Sonic grinned. "Awesome," he said. "Maybe this time we can have it without any interruptions. Can't say I'll be on the dance floor though," he said, glancing down at his leg.

Amy sighed. "Oh, Sonic!" she said. "Your leg..."

Sonic groaned. "Don't remind me," he said. "Another couple months of doing nothing," he complained.

Falco snickered. "I'll get Master Hand to move a TV into your room again," he said. "Looks like someone's not running for a little while."

Zelda giggled and Samus chuckled. Amy looked at Sonic, surprise and worry on her face. "You? Live without running?"

Sonic groaned. "Not again..."

Everyone struggled not to burst out laughing. This would be hard for Sonic, and he needed their support. They all promised to sign his cast, when they could.

Mario chose that time to walk in, rubbing his nose. "Hey, everyone," he said. "I'm back."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Mario frowned. "I was trying to check on your clone's bandages, and she kicked me."

"Ouch," said Sonic, wincing.

Mario nodded. "Well, she all-a checks out, so Master Hand is-a sending her to a special cell down in the basement. He's getting her-a therepy, apparently."

Samus blinked. "Therepy?"

Mario shrugged. "You know Master Hand," he said.

Samus felt a feeling of suspiscion rising in her gut. Master Hand wouldn't dare think of making SA-X a Smasher... Would he? He had made Ganondorf a Smasher... What if SA-X was made into a Smasher? Samus winced. Master Hand did like to make things interesting. An evil clone would be very interesting.

She pushed the thought aside and let Mario check her stitchs as the others continued to talk with each other, happy to be free from their ordeals.

"Okedokie," Mario said. "You're good to go Samus. Come back in about two weeks and I'll remove the stitches."

Samus stood up. "Thanks," she said.

"Where you goin'?" asked Sonic.

"To think," Samus said. "See you around."

"You need someone to think with?" asked Sonic.

Samus shook her head, walking away. "I'm good."

The blonde dissapeared, leaving the others in the room. Sonic sighed. "I'm never gonna figure her out," he admitted.

Zelda shrugged, standing up. "Probably not," she said.

"Where are you going off to?" asked Falco.

"I'm going to see Pit," she said simply.

"Oh, okay," Sonic said. "Have fun!"

Zelda walked away. "I'll try."

Sonic turned to Falco, grinning. "Well, might as well get that TV and some chili dogs. I hear a marathon of _Mystery Science Theater 3000 _is on today!"

* * *

"'Have fun'," Zelda repeated to herself as she walked into Pit's room. The angel was lying on a mat, his body covered in gauze and bandages, and his face covered in bruises. "Yes, right..." she muttered sadly, as she gazed upon the battered guard.

Zelda's insides hurt. Not the kind of pain taht makes you scream in anguish or cry, but the kind of pain that just made you very quiet, and made you feel very alone.

Pit's confession had struck her. Hard. She didn't know why the angel had accepted her request in the first place. She would rather be rejected first hand than learn that it was all a lie. Her hopes for a relationship were feeling crushed.

Pit was in a dismal state. He was worse off then Sonic and Samus put together. He was even worse off then SA-X. Bruises covered his skin, along with a multitude of gauze and stitches. Despite that, he looked peaceful and relaxed. Like he knew his ward was now safe and sound. Like his duty had been done. It was as if he had died peacefully.

Zelda shook that thought away. Pit was still alive, so there was no need to be so morbid.

"Seeing how your friend is doing, Princess Zelda?"

Palutena waked into the room, a large piece of gauze wrapped around her forehead. Zelda curtsied politely. "Spirit Palutena," she said, politely.

Palutena raised her hand. "Please, don't. I don't need any bows from you Princess. I've heard about you from Pit." The green haired woman smiled warmly."I apoligize that he could not escort you at your party. We had a little... trouble."

Zelda nodded. "I know," she said. "The woman... I mean, SA-X, is in a cell downstairs."

Palutena nodded, looking down at the battered Pit. "Thank goodness," she said.

"Yes," Zelda replied, quietly. "His suffering wasn't in vain. We're all safe now."

Palutena nodded. "If he hadn't come along, I would have died there. He saved me. He's saved me so many times before." She gently ruffled the young man's hair. "I owe him so much more than being a guard."

"I need a glass of water," Zelda said, turning around and heading for the door. But before she turned the knob, she froze. "Spirit Palutena." The words slipped from her lips before she could stop them. "Pit doesn't love me. He's in love with you."

Palutena didn't reply. She smiply stared at the fallen hero. Zelda, seeing that she had said her piece, left the room, the door clicking behind her.

* * *

The moment SA-X became conscious and found herself in a cell, she threw herself at the door, trying to break out, only stopping when the pain from her wounds forced her to. After that, she tried to find an air vent to sneak through. Then, she tried to break through the energy field that covered the viewing area, where people could keep an eye on her. After all her failed escape attempts, the clone gave a scream of agony, and then huddled in a corner alone. Her face buried in her knees, motionless, soundless, and loveless. However, as secure as the cell was, Master Hand was not taking chances with the clone. A black collar was around her neck, designed to give her a stunning bolt of electricity if she tried to escape or attack, though he hoped they would not have to use it. SA-X may have alien autonomy that healed faster than a human, but there was only much even she could take.

Samus sighed as she observed the clone, sitting out in the viewing area. SA-X had made her feel something awful while they were fighting. Something Samus hated: guilt. A feeling of self-loathing was bubbling in her gut as she watched the clone through the field.

"Here to keep an eye on the prisoner, Ms. Aran?" asked a familier robotic voice.

Samus turned and smiled tiredly as R.O.B. rolled over to her, his head attached to a new body. "Heya R.O.B.," she said, getting of her chair. "How you feeling?"

"I am one-hundred percent operational," the robot informed her. "And how are you? Master Hand said you took quite a bit of stitching up."

"Yeah," Samus said. "She cut me up, that's for sure. I feel worse for Sonic though," she added.

"Another broken leg?"

"You guessed it," Samus replied. "Master Hand said he'll have to screw around with the Tourney Schedule so that we can fit him back in. It'll take a while, but he'll be back in the ring before you know it."

"Good," R.O.B. said, turning to stare at SA-X. "Master Hand says that Ms. X will be staying with us for some time now. So we can give her the help that she needs."

Samus shuddered. The thought that SA-X would be getting therapy here bothered her, and yet she actually wanted it to happen. A feeling of confusion joined the guilt in her gut.

"Master Hand has uploaded a few therapy programs into my software," R.O.B. informed her. "If that does not work, then we shall seek help from another therapist. He seems confident that I can do it, but I feel uncertain. I cannot truly understand human emotions, and he expects me to talk to her about them." The robot gave a metallic sigh. "I hope I can give her the help she needs."

"I hope so too," Samus said.

"You seem nervous," R.O.B. said. "Are you feeling uncertain about SA-X's treatment here?"

Samus decided to let it all out. "Of course I am!" she said. "R.O.B., she tried to _kill_ me, kill the rest of the Smashers, and she_ shot_ you. She's done awful things and hurt dozens of people, and we're letting her sleep in our basement and eat our food." She sighed. "I don't know... What if she gets out? What if she tries to finish the job? Could we stop her again?"

"She has no weapons, no ship, and no help," R.O.B. said. "If she escapes, the security system will stop her. We have her under control."

"But what if..." Samus began. "Oh forget it," she muttered, before walking off.

"Ms. Aran," R.O.B. said, stopping her from walking off. "Ms. X is a danger, but please think about it."

"I am thinking about it," Samus retorted. "She is dangerous! She tried to kill me! She tried to kill Sonic! She tried to...!"

"Samus, please." R.O.B. floated over to her. "SA-X is not a monster. The X were animals; they hurt people and killed them to benefit their kind. But SA-X isn't an animal; she's human now. She was trying to kill you because she was scared, angry and alone. She doesn't know what she is doing is wrong. She may be evil, but the majority of us aren't. It's our duty to try and give her help when she needs it, and maybe one day we can look at her in a different, and maybe she can look at us differently as well."

Samus was silent.

"You do not need to visit her if you want, and you do not have to speak to her if you don't wish to." R.O.B. began to float off.

"R.O.B., wait," Samus said, halting the robot. "I guess you're right. If Master Hand and you want to help SA-X, then it's your choice. If she accepts your help, then it's none of my business."

"Thank you," R.O.B. said.

"And R.O.B.?" Samus added. "Those psychology programs are working fine."

"I'll take your word for it," the robot said."Oh, and by the way, Sonic has something special for you. You might wish to see him for it."

He floated off, leaving Samus to stare at her clone, who hadn't moved at all, while her mind swirled, wondering what Sonic had gotten her. However, her mind was still wrapped around SA-X. She sighed. Maybe R.O.B. is right...

"Hello, Samus," a cheery voice said.

Samus didn't even turn to speak to Peach as she walked by her, a tray of muffins in her hands. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm giving the prisoner her first meal in the mansion!" Peach replied, still smiling. "Master Hand asked me to. We don't need her going hungry!"

Samus did a double take. "EXCUSE me?"

* * *

It took an immense amount of self-control for SA-X to not scream and rant like a lunatic. After all her preperations, all her plans, she had failed. Her hopes, prayers and dreams were crushed. She was back from where she started: a prisoner, and doubtlessly, a soon to be test subject. Her stomach flipped at the thought of being cut up and examined like a bug again. She snarled and gazed at her arm. It was wrapped in a thick bandage, along with her waist, forehead, and legs. Thankfully, the rodent smashing her around didn't break anything. Killing someone slowly had its perks for the victem after all.

"Hello? Are you awake?"

SA-X looked up from the her her knees and glared at the intruder. Princess Peach, a Smasher, and a friend of Samus Aran who had met her during the last Tournament. A brat who had power over so many, and yet never did anything of use for her country. But why was she here? She wasn't a torturer, or a scientist. However, she had a feeling she was a gloater. "Come to kick the monster while's down?" she asked. "Come to make fun of me when I'm at your mercy? Make no mistake. I am getting out of here. Leave now, and... you'll be the last one I kill."

Shaking her head, Peach unwrapped a parcel that was in her hands, revealing a tray of muffins. "I heard that you're going to be staying a while, so I thought I'd make you something to eat," she said. "No need to get snappy. I think, if we try really hard, we can get along just fine."

_Idiot, _thought SA-X. Being a princess must have some sort of negative effect on one's brain. If there _was_ any brain in there, that is. Besides, despite her stomach begging for nourishment, the food could be drugged. SA-X didn't want to wake up strapped to a table.

"I didn't put anything awful in them," Peach said, after recieving no reply. "Honestly, they're safe. If you're hungry, you can-"

"Get out!" SA-X snapped, glaring at the startled princess.

Peach blinked and tried to come up with something to say. "But... Your muffins..."

"Go away!" SA-X shouted. She stood up and glared at the blonde. "If I'm going to die in this cell, I want to die without a useless, waste of life and effort like you in my presense! Get out or I swear to God I'll rip you limb from limb!" She stepped foward. Peach held the tray of muffins to her chest like they would protect her. "I'll kill you! I'll kill all of-!"

A electric volt ran through SA-X. With a startled, and pained, scream, she fell to the ground. Peach dropped the muffins and made hasty retreat from the cell.

SA-X gave a gasp of pain as she rose off the ground. She turned to the viewport, only to see the Murderer, comforting/chewing out Peach. The bounty hunter's hand was positioned over the button on the control panel, the button that had shocked her.

SA-X's lower lip trembled with rage. "I'm a toy," she whispered. "I'm her little plaything now."

She stumbled towards the window, clutching her injured side. She threw herself at the window, her hands and face leaning against the energized field. She glared at Samus, and slapped the field, getting the bounty hunter and the princess' attention.

Samus glared at her and switched the mic on. "What are you trying to prove?" she growled.

SA-X glared right back. "I'm going to prove that I can kill you," she said coldly. "You can't run. You can't hide. I will get out of here. And I'll kill you. Then your friends. Everything you love will die."

"You know what?" Samus asked. "You want to know something?"

"Why not?" asked SA-X. "You have me at your mercy, don't you? For now, anyway."

"I hated you," Samus said, the coldness in her voice surprising Peach. "I wanted to kill you, and all of your kind. You were monster." She looked away. "Killing you... would be pointless."

SA-X blinked.

Samus continued. "I thought Sonic was crazy to save you. Why would anyone save you? After all you've done. After what you just tried to do to us. But... He doesn't hate you. He pitied you. And do you know what? I don't hate you either! I pity you." She turned away. "Life had dealt you a bad hand, an unfair fate, and you've snapped. Maybe if things had been different. You'd be happy, and you'd have your family." She turned back to SA-X. "But so many other people would have been miserable. And then, someone would try something like what you did! That's the way life works, SA-X! Winners and losers! Reaction and counter-reaction!" She turned away. "I'm done. We're done. I don't want to ever fight you again." She began to walk away. "See you around. Come on, Peach."

SA-X's nostrils flared. "Where are you going?" she screamed. "What are you waiting for! Kill me! Kill me! That's what you want, isn't it!"

Samus raised and eyebrow. "I said I was _done_," she said again. "I have nothing left to say to you or do to you. Enjoy your stay," she said, as she and Peach walked off.

"Get back here!" SA-X screamed. "I'm not finished with you! Get back here!" she screeched, pounding the enegy field. "I hate you!"

SA-X's screams faded away the moment she heard the basement door slam shut. The clone stared out from her cell, sorrow, agony, and hatred written on her face. The murderer had killed her family, ruined her life, and ruined her plan to kill her, and now, she was saying she wanted nothing to do with her. The host had rejected her. The host would rather let her rot in a cell, then kill her.

Ever her arch enemy didn't want her!

SA-X collapsed onto her mat with a moan of total dispair. She buried her face into her pillow. Being a lab test would be better than rotting in a cell. Being dead would be better than this...

SA-X's mind was blank. She didn't know what to do. She was a prisoner. She had nothing to live for.

"NO!" she shouted. "I do have something... I have something..."

She looked down. "All I have..." She shook her head. "Is... Revenge... Revenge that I failed to accomplish..." She buried her head in her pillow again. "Ugh..."

Everything felt dismal. She was locked away again, and her revenge had failed. She would have rather Samus kill her than have to live like this. All she had left was her dream of revenge.

Out of the corner of her empty eyes, she saw the princess' muffins, lying on the floor. She stared at one for a second, before grabbing it and biting it. It certainly wasn't healthy, but it tasted good, and it gave her energy. Energy she would need.

"This isn't over!" she whispered. "This isn't over by a long shot! I hate you, Samus Aran! And I hate you too, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Her only reply was silence. With a snarl, SA-X reached for the light switch, and shut it off.

Darkness enveloped the room. Just the way she liked it.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the Mansion. Stars shone in the sky and they were soon joined by flashes of color and loud neon explosions as the fireworks show continued. Smashers, and their guests, watched happily as the bright flashes of color filled the sky. Master Hand had made up for the pool party failure.

Sighing, Sonic watched the display from his window. He had told Amy that he would join her later, but first, he had wanted a little alone time. Yesterday had been pretty hectic, and he had some thinking to do. He leaned against the back of his chair, fooling around with one of his crutches as he watched the explosions. Hard to believe something as chaotic as a massive fireball could be so relaxing. He grinned. Explosions were relaxing now. Of course, he had had his fair share of explosive encounters back home with Robotnick.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," he said, in a dramatic voice.

Samus opened the door, shaking her head. "Welcome to Castle Sonic," she said.

Sonic chuckled as she sat down on his bed. "If only, if only. Imagine the fun we could have with a moat."

"Imagine that," Samus replied. "So," she said, changing the subject, "R.O.B.- who has been all fixed up, as I'm sure you know - said you had something for me."

Sonic blinked. His heart almost stopped beating. "He did?" he asked.

"Yeah. Care to share it?"

Sonic slowly nodded. "Uh... I guess so..." he said. "Close your eyes," he ordered.

Samus complied. "And no peeking!" Sonic said, as he opened his drawer, dug around, and found what he was looking for.

He placed something rectangular in Samus' hand. "Okay," he said. "You can open your eyes now."

Laying in Samus' hands was a rectangular box, the kind used for jewelry. She slowly flipped it open, after a moment of hesitation.

Lying inside, was a necklace. Black lace tied in a circle. However, the only decoritive feature on it was a small shard of silvery metal. "Sonic," she breathed. "What is it?"

"It's a necklace," Sonic said. "It's made from... Well..." He hesitated, and then said, "Um, I got it from your universe," he said. "It's... A piece of SR388. Your old home."

Samus blinked in surprise. "Really?" she asked. "Honestly?"

Sonic nodded. "Master Hand wasn't too keen on the idea, but I promised to mow the lawns for the rest of the summer if he did, so he conjured me up some spacey stuff and sent me to where you home was. I found that little piece, and strung in to some string." He paused. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Samus said, honestly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head. "I wanted it to be from the heart; you know, special."

"It is special," Samus said with a nod. "I don't think... No one's given me something like this before... Thank you so much..." The blonde looked at him with a smile.

Sonic grinned sheepishly. "It's not that big a deal..."

"It is to me," Samus said. "You do so much for me, and it makes me feel... very happy..." She paused. "Why do you do it?"

Sonic looked away. "To tell the truth," he started.

"Yeah?" Samus said, leaning her face closer to the hedgehog's.

"Well, that truth is," Sonc breathed, "that I think I might lov-!"

"Hey, Sonic do you know where-?" Falco began, opening the door, only to freeze when he saw the two Smashers, their faces so close to each other. "Uh..."

Angrily, Sonic picked up the box he had Samus' necklace in and tossed it at the pilot. "Damn it, Falco!" he shouted.

Falco slammed the door shut. "I'll just, uh, go," he said, snickering.

Sonic groaned. "Dang..." he muttered. "I was just about to..."

Samus' lips cut him off. Sonic blinked.

Samus Aran was kissing him. Right on the lips.

The only thing Sonic could do was kiss her back. For about five seconds they sat there, just the two of them. When they finally seperated, Sonic said, "I love you."

Samus hugged him. "I love you too," she said, the words feeling foreign on her lips.

Sonic grinned. "I wanted to tell you back when we were at the party, but you know, interruptions..."

"So do I," Sonic said, grabbing his crutches. "Whaddya say we go see those fireworks. Call it our second date?"

Samus put the necklace around her neck. "I'd love to," she said, holding his hand.

The duo left the room, as a couple.

* * *

_Augh... My wings..._

A pair of eyes opened, greeted by a darkened room. Only a small light lit it, and it was very faint.

"Wha... What happened?"

Pit tried to rise from his mat, but was held back by fatigue and pain. He winced and lay back, sighing. Well, at least he could recognize that he was back at the Mansion. He sighed is relief. He was safe... but was...?

His eyes widened and he looked to his side. Sitting on a chair, next to his bed, was a bandaged up Palutena. The spirit was fast asleep, leaning against her chair, her green locks of hair spilling all over the place. "Spirit Palutena?" he whispered, struggling to shake her.

Her beautiful eyes snapped open. "Pit?" she muttered. "Pit! Oh, thank goodness!" the spirit gushed. She sighed happily. "You're alright. I'm glad."

Pit nodded. "Thank you, Milady," he said.

Palutena shook her head. "No, Pit, please! Thank you. I've done nothing for you, and you've nearly given your life for me." She bowed her head. "I cannot thank you enough."

Pit shook his head. "You're my leader," he said, sitting up. "It was my duty."

Palutena sighed. "I know. But all those years ago, when we were younger, you still saved me. Even when it wasn't your duty, you did it. I owe you my life three times over now."

Pit could see there was no use arguing. "Thank you..." he stuttered. "That means a lot to me, milady."

Palutena nodded. "Zelda came by earlier," she said.

Pit winced.

Palutena continued. "She told me something... Something that I've been thinking about..." She took a deep breath. "Pit... Do you... Love me?"

Pit paled. Zelda had heard him? "Uh... You see..."

Palutena placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, be honest with me."

Pit swallowed. "Yes, milady. I do. I fell in love with you, after I had saved you. All the time I spent with you... getting to know you... I fell in love... I couldn't help it."

Palutena looked away. "This... complicates things," she said. She stood up. "It is... not usual, for a guard to fall for his queen..." she said.

Pit hung his head. "I understand," he muttered.

"However," Palutena said, turning back to him. "I owe you my life three times over now. I do not know if we will work together but..." She smiled. "It is only fair, that I give you a chance."

Pit's eyes were filled with wonder. "R...really?" he asked.

Palutena nodded. "We can work on a date later," she said. "Until then," she turned, and opened the window, showing the magnificent fireworks outside. "Let us simply enjoy the show."

Pit beamed. "Yes, milady."

* * *

Smiling as the cracks of fire and color filled the air, Samus leaned against the tree she, Sonic and Amy were sitting under. The fireworks show was reaching its finale, leaving the sparks in the sky to fade away.

Smashers and their guests began to walk away, going to sleep after a long day. Soon, Sonic, Samus, and Amy joined the others. No one noticed Sonic and Samus holding hands.

When the time to sleep came, the two hugged, shared one last (incredibly awkward) kiss.

Ah, young love.

* * *

**Okay, a few things. **

**First off, I am considering do an epilogue for this, so don't think I'm done quite yet.**

**Secondly, I am planning on doing a sequal. Please see the poll on my profile and vote for who you want in the story.**

**Thirdly, I want to thank all of you wonderful, wonderful people for being so patient and sticking with me. If I do that epilogue, please stick around for it.**

**Last off, I plan on making more Sonamus one shots in the future. So please, if you have the time, make your own!**

**Thanks folks! Stay tuned!**

**... What, not evil enough for you...? Everyone's a critic...**


End file.
